A Chaos Journey
by Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog
Summary: Una chica llamada Lara inicia un viaje con el objetivo de encontrar un legendario objeto antiguo. Pero encontrará mucho más de lo que se imaginó. Enfrentará duros obstáculos, peligrosas trampas e imponentes enemigos. Pero no estará sola, ya que luchará por su vida junto a un grupo de personas muy particulares. ¡Capítulo 17! ¡Pasen, lean... y dejen Reviews de ser posible!
1. Un pequeño disturbio en Central Pier

_Bueno, antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones…_

_La primera es que este Fic es en realidad un "Gaiden" o "Historia Paralela" de la "Historia Principal" que vendría a ser el otro Fic de mi autoría, The Chaos Complot y cualquier posible continuación de este, aunque NO es para nada necesario haberlo leído ese para leer este, solo quería hacer una aclaración sobre eso._

_Al mismo tiempo, al ser esta una historia paralela, la cantidad de personajes de la serie es mucho menor, por lo que principalmente predominaran los Fan Characters, pero no se preocupen… un par de caritas conocidas y queridas por todos tendrán gran participación activa en esta historia ;) (Aunque no en este primer capítulo xD)._

_Bueno, con eso aclarado, los dejo con el capitulo en si mismo…_

* * *

><p><em>A Chaos Journey<em>

_Capítulo 1: Prologo, Parte 1: Un pequeño disturbio en Central Pier._

_Si me permiten, les contaré una historia acerca de un viaje. Llegué a ese país buscando un antiguo y poderoso artefacto, pero encontré algo más, algo que no estaba buscando. Podría llegar a decir que me encontró a mí… me encontraron a mí. Es algo que todo el tiempo uno cree saber que es, se lo dice a otras personas, está seguro de la definición concreta… pero en un momento, uno se da cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada sobre eso. A los que encontré en ese viaje, los que me encontraron, podrían ser definidos con una sola palabra, una palabra que muchos creerían entender pero no podrían definir correctamente. Lo que encontré no fue solo aquel antiguo artefacto, sino también personas a las que llamar… mis Amigos._

_-Central Pier, Adabat. 19 de Septiembre, 12:00 pm._

"Central Pier, capital del país isleño Adabat, este pueblo es una isla de tamaño medio que funciona como el centro de la economía de este país, la cantidad de barcos mercantes que salen y entran en los muelles es muy grande, si combinamos eso con los hermosos paisajes que tiene este país obtenemos un pueblo lleno de turistas y también de cierto grupo de personas que podría tener información sobre lo que quiero…"-Hablaba para sí misma cierta chica que se encontraba sentada en un banco público y que estaba escribiendo en lo que parecía un diario-"… al mismo tiempo, este país parece encerrar muchos secretos antiguos, el numero de islas desiertas y de ruinas esperando por ser descubiertas es casi incontable, y eso ha atraído a un sinfín de cazatesoros, traficantes, ladrones y todo tipo de escorias… pero sé tratar con ellos"-Afirmó al terminar de escribir y cerrar el pequeño libro.

Sin nada más que decir, le dio un manotazo a sus púas, que estaban atadas en una larga coleta que le llegaba un poco por encima de la cintura, y finalmente se levantó, comenzando a caminar hacia su primer destino.

Su andar era tranquilo, no tenía prisas, nunca las tenía, por ello no se apuraba en conseguir lo que quería, la vida es muy corta y no vale la pena andar a las corridas, a veces es mejor disfrutar del paseo. Prefería echarle un ojo al lugar, al ser un centro turístico, las tiendas y restaurantes estaban a la orden del día y, como no podía ser de otra forma, la gente entraba y salía de ellos todo el tiempo, se veía que este pueblo estaba muy vivo y lleno de historias para contar, a ella le gustaba la historia… pero no tan actual…

Por algo se había hecho arqueóloga desde muy temprana edad, igual que sus padres…

"Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará papá?"-Cuestionó levantando su vista al cielo sin dejar de caminar.

Hacía tiempo que no lo llamaba, quizás debería hacerlo un día de estos, aunque hoy no sería ese día. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, aunque eso no le impidió notar que las miradas de la chusma estaban puestas sobre ella.

Cosa que no le importó mucho, de hecho una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no importaba a donde fuera siempre pasaba lo mismo, y no era solo por las pistolas gemelas que cargaba a cada lado de su cinturón, su atuendo siempre llamaba la atención o, al menos, la falta de él.

Su conjunto se componía de, una apretada remera sin mangas que le dejaba la cintura a la vista; un pantalón bastante corto y ajustado que ni siquiera le llegaba a los muslos; y unas botas de cuero altas hasta las rodillas.

Aunque parecía hacerlo apropósito, la realidad era que no le gustaba mucho usar ropa holgada, antes lo hacía, pero terminó dándose cuenta de que no le permitía la libertad de movimientos que una arqueóloga de su tipo necesitaba, además, en un país tan cálido como Adabat bien podría ir desnuda que no sería ningún problema… para ella…

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que el paseo se le hizo muy ameno, tanto así que por poco se le pasaba de largo el lugar al que se dirigía, aunque pudo dar cuenta de su error justo antes de hacerlo.

"Aquí es…"-Se afirmó a sí misma con decisión mientras miraba el edificio-"… Bar Boat House…"-Leyó el nombre que se exhibía como cartel por sobre la entrada.

Sin decir nada mas, ingresó por la puerta corrediza con mucha normalidad, el ambiente cambió completamente ni bien lo hizo. Allí dentro se sentía pesado, como si el lugar fuese a estallar en cualquier momento, los clientes del lugar eran fácilmente divisibles en grupos, hombres rudos y brutos que acompañaban a tipos más pequeños, pero seguramente más importantes. También había varias mujeres que ella podría definir con una sola y concisa palabra, pero no le apetecía mucho hacerlo en estos momentos.

Obviando por completo los ojos que se posaron sobre ella, caminó tranquilamente hasta la barra y se sentó justo allí.

"Deme una botella del mejor vino tinto que tenga…"-Pidió sin titubeos al cantinero, el cual solo quedó mirándola con extrañeza-"¿Qué pasa, nunca vio a un eriza marrón pedir vino?"-Cuestionó mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos color avellana.

"No es eso…"-Afirmó el hombre-"¿… que edad tienes jovencita?"

"¿Siquiera importa?"-Respondió contra otra pregunta.

Aunque no obtuvo una respuesta, el cantinero no protestó mas y sacó una botella de lo que pidió, junto a una vaso de cristal sobre la que vertió el vino, terminando por ponerlo a disposición de la damita.

Ella solo lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó mientras lo sacudía un poco, mirándolo con pesadez. Antes de beberlo, volteó y dirigió su mirada al resto de los que se encontraban en el bar, se preguntaba si alguno de estos tipos podría saber algo útil sobre lo que estaba buscando, la mayoría no parecía tener ni un octavo de la cantidad de cerebro necesaria para sumar 2 + 2… sin embargo, su mirada se posó sobre una mesa en particular, allí estaban dos chicos sentados, lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que posiblemente, y a diferencia de todos los otros allí presentes, tuviesen más o menos su edad.

Uno de ellos era un erizo color marrón tal y como ella, aunque de un tono bastante más claro, tenía además unos ojos de color azul marino que en estos momentos se veían sumamente pensativos, este vestía, una remera de color gris; unas muñequeras del mismo color aunque con una franja roja que las cruzaba de forma horizontal; unos jeans marrones; unas botas negras; un cinturón que sostenía lo que parecía una pistola, y una funda cruzada sobre el pecho que sostenía una escopeta que colgaba de su espalda. Aunque, lo que más le llamó la atención de ese chico, era el anillo que colgaba de su cuello en forma de collar, ella tenía ojo para estas cosas, sabía que ese anillo era bastante antiguo… ¿Una reliquia familiar quizás?

Al terminar de examinarlo a él, fijó su mirada en la compañera. Esta también era una eriza aunque de color amarillo y ojos grises, todas sus púas estaban recogidas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, salvo por una en el lado derecho de su frente. Su vestimenta se componía de, una remera rosa con algunos detallitos en blanco; unos jeans azules cruzados por un cinturón marrón; y unos zapatos de cuero marrones.

Esos dos parecían estar pensando en varias cosas a la vez, su nerviosismo era evidente, no parecían prestarle atención a nada que los rodease, el chico solo miraba una hoja vieja de papel que tenía en las manos, mientras la chica hacia lo mismo. Ella solo se quedó observándolos mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

En ese momento, alguien más entró al bar. Por inercia, se volvió hacia la puerta, pudiendo ver que eran 3 personas las que habían ingresado.

El hombre que encabezaba el grupo era una hiena de color negro y ojos marrones, vestía un especie de camina hawaiana en la que predominaba el color naranja y sobre esta traía un chaleco abierto que parecía antibalas, además de pantalones y botas estilo militares, y sobre todo lo más notorio era la gran cantidad de anillos y collares de oro que tenía puesto, además de un Rolex. Al examinarlo bien pudo notar que era zurdo, ya que traía una pistola en la funda que colgaba de su pierna izquierda, además de que los cuchillos que tenía en la pierna derecha estaban preparados para ser sacados con la mano contraria. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue… que la pistola que traía también era de oro puro.

Los dos que lo acompañaban parecían guardaespaldas personales o matones, uno era un gran oso que llevaba lentes de sol y un gran chaleco antibalas, mientras que el otro era alguna especie de reptil, posiblemente un dragón de komodo, y vestía de la misma forma que su compañero.

Todos los presentes parecieron reconocer al instante a los extraños.

"¡No puede ser, es Raya…!"-Fue lo que escuchó la eriza marrón de un par de sujetos cerca suyo que murmuraban entre sí, aunque no eran los únicos…

La totalidad de los del bar habían estallado en pequeños murmullos mientras miraban a la hiena, quien parecía solo tener ojos para los dos erizos en los que nuestra amiga había posado su vista anteriormente.

El trió comenzó a caminar en dirección a ese par, a medida que lo hacían, los comensales se levantaban de sus asientos y salían del lugar rápidamente. Parecía como si nadie quisiera quedarse para ver el espectáculo, de hecho, el cantinero se fue por la puerta que estaba al otro lado de la barra. Ese tipo parecía ser conocido por aquí.

Sin todavía mediar palabras con los erizos, la hiena se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos y los miró con una amplia sonrisa.

"Hola Nathan…"-Saludó al chico mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Cómo te trata la vida Raya?"-Atinó a preguntar el erizo con un tono de ironía y algo de burla.

"No puedo quejarme…"-Respondió la hiena con algo de pesadez-"Señorita Elena… ¿Cómo se encuentra?"-Cuestionó cortésmente hacia la eriza.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-Preguntó con rudeza la chica mirándolo con asco.

"Supongo que iré al grano…"-Suspiró acomodándose en el asiento-"… ustedes consiguieron algo que mi jefe quiere, gracias a ese viejo anillo tuyo…"

"¿Hablas del tipo que quiso comprármelo por 500.000 Rings hace medio año?"-Formuló la pregunta examinando el anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

"Exactamente. Ese anillo los llevó hasta algo muy importante y que podría llevarlo a él hasta uno de los hallazgos mas grandes de la historia"-Afirmó con un aire de grandeza en sus palabras-"Que supongo que es el trozo de papel que guardaste en el bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón ni bien me viste entrar"

"Vaya, y yo que te recordaba más lento para esa clase de cosas…"-Se burló Nathan en un murmullo negando con la cabeza, aunque no le cansó nada de gracia a su interlocutor, quien golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

"¡Supongo que no entiendes el lio en el que estás metido hasta el cuello!"-Exclamó Raya con enojo-"¡Mataste a varios de sus hombres cuando sacaste eso del fondo del mar!"

"¡Fue en defensa propia! ¡Ellos nos atacaron!"-Trató de explicar Elena.

"Verán…"-Suspiró-"… eso no le cayó nada bien. Por nuestra antigua… "sociedad" Nathan, logré hacer que reconsiderase todo… los dejará ir a ambos si me entregan el Mapa a Excalibur…"-Informó sobre la propuesta.

"(¡Es justo lo que buscaba!)"-Exclamó la eriza marrón mentalmente, la suerte parecía sonreírle.

"Te agradezco el favor… pero no voy a darle este mapa…"

"¡Escúchame!"-Gritó con al de frustración, pero atinó a calmarse-"Sus mercenarios acaban de rodear todo el bar. Si no salgo con el mapa en dos minutos, entraran y los mataran a ambos. Si no quieres dármelo me iré por la puerta trasera… lo que pase después no será mi culpa"

"Como he dicho… en verdad te lo agradezco… pero este anillo, ha pasado por mi familia en varias generaciones… mi tatarabuelo buscó Excalibur hasta las últimas consecuencias mientras era llamado loco… tengo que encontrar la espada por mi mismo…"

"Lo entiendo…"-Afirmó la hiena mientras se levantaba-"… Blaine… Dillon…"-Llamó a sus dos hombres-"… vámonos…"-Dijo al dirigirse hacia la puerta trasera-"Suerte"-Fue su modo despedirse antes de abrir la puerta y salir junto a los suyos.

"¡¿Que hacemos?"-Cuestionó la eriza ni bien se fue.

"¡Creo que nuestra única opción es…!"-Comenzó a explicarle el plan, pero se vieron interrumpidos, ya que la puerta se abrió repentinamente de par en par-"¡Correr!"

"(¡Hacia aquí no! ¡Hacia aquí no!)"-Repetía mentalmente la eriza marrón que, a la menor señal de peligro, había saltado al otro lado de la barra, tomado cobertura allí. En ese instante pudieron escucharse un par de ráfagas de disparos, posiblemente de armas automáticas, segundos después, dos figuras aparecieron a su lado-"¡Tenía que ser!"

"¡Oye, quédate agachada y por nada del mundo te vayas a mover!"-Le pidió el erizo marrón que ahora estaba a su lado.

"¡Logré contar 6, pero es posible que no sean todos!"-Indicó la eriza amarilla sacando una pistola de su espalda, que seguramente se encontraba en la funda atada a su cinturón.

"¡Aquí vamos!"-Exclamó Nathan, comenzando a disparar a ciegas varias ráfagas seguidas de su pistola a modo de fuego de supresión.

En ese instante, su compañera salió rápidamente de cobertura, aprovechando el intento de sus enemigos por cubrirse de los disparos a ciegas, pudo agarrar a dos con la guardia baja, terminando con la vida de ambos al jalar un par de veces el gatillo, regresando a su posición antes de que una nueva lluvia de balas cayera sobre ella.

"¡Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí!"-Dijo Elena tratando de que voz se escuchara entre los estruendosos disparos.

Sin embargo, su compañero no pudo contestarle, ya que estaba algo ocupado viendo como la chica que se encontraba junto a ellos salía de cobertura, disparaba unas cinco veces y volvía a cubrirse.

"Cuatro menos…"-Contabilizó con sus pistolas gemelas en alto-"… oigan, la mejor forma que tenemos de salir de aquí es subir hasta la azotea por sobre el tercer piso, y de ahí saltar al edificio de al lado, y así a través de otros hasta lograr despistarlos… podemos tomar las escaleras que están detrás de esa puerta"-Explicó el plan señalando el umbral por el que había salido el cantinero minutos antes.

Los dos erizos se quedaron sin habla, nunca pensaron que la chica allí escondida pudiera tener tanta experiencia con esas cosas…

"Supongo… que es una buena idea… este… eh…"

"Me llamo Lara…"

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: ¡Y aquí se termina el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia!<em>

_-Lara: Si ¬¬… ya déjate de tanta alharaca y di cosas importantes…_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, lo primero que puede saltar a la vista es que Lara está MÁS QUE OBVIAMENTE inspirada en la famosa Lara Croft, protagonista de la saga de videojuegos Tomb Raider…_

_-Elena: *Señala a Nathan* Y Nathan está basado en Nathan Drake protagonista de la reciente saga de videojuegos Uncharted…_

_-Nicolás: Unos excelentísimos videojuegos la verdad ^^_

_-Nathan: *Señala a Elena* Y la chica aquí a mi lado está basada en Elena Fisher coprotagonista de la saga Uncharted…_

_-Nicolás: Además, quisiera aclarar que la espada referida como Excalibur no tiene nada que ver con Caliburn the Sword del videojuego Sonic and the Black Knight…_

_-Lara: Al mismo tiempo, Adabat es uno de los 8 países visitados en Sonic Unleashed (Eggmanland no cuenta ¬¬) y uno de los 10 conocidos países conocidos del Universo de Sonic…_

_-Nicolás: Supongo que eso es todo por ahora…_

_-Lara, Elena, Nathan y Nicolás (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Les agradecemos enormemente el haber leído hasta aquí! ¡También les agradeceríamos que nos dejasen un Review con su opinión! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	2. Una dificultosa huida

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 2: Prologo, Parte 2: Una dificultosa huida._

"¡Apresúrense!"-Exclamó Nathan mientras se daba la vuelta y disparaba unas cuantas veces.

El trió estaba siguiendo el plan propuesto por Lara, utilizando el fuego de supresión de Elena ganaron unos segundos que habían utilizando para pasar por la puerta y salir del rango de visión de sus enemigos, pudiendo así lograr volver a cubrirse antes de que la lluvia de balas cayera sobre ellos.

Las erizas habían comenzando a subir, mientras que su compañero se quedaba al lado del umbral, escondido del campo de visión del que entrara, como si estuviese esperando algo.

Su intensión no fue sino esperar al primero de los mercenarios que estaba tratando de seguirlos, de un rápido movimiento lo desconcertó de un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y lo pateó en el estomago, tirándolo junto a varios de sus compañeros, en ese preciso instante, había comenzando a subir las escaleras de forma apresurada.

Grande fue la sorpresa de las erizas cuando unos fuertes gritos se escucharon desde detrás del umbral, justo un segundo antes de que se produjese un potente estallido que estremeció por completo el edificio, casi provocando que las chicas se cayesen… al mismo tiempo, todos los gritos provenientes de allí, se apagaron.

"¡Qué…?"-Comenzó a interrogarlo Lara, pero no fue capaz de terminar su pregunta, ya el chico solamente le mostró un pequeño objeto metálico, que le respondió al instante todas sus dudas.

"Creo que sin querer… me quedé con la anilla de una de sus granadas…"-Se burló Nathan poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La eriza marrón contestó con el mismo tipo de gesto, justo antes de reanudar la subida a toda velocidad por las escaleras, mientras escuchaban los pasos de sus perseguidores muy cerca. Se oían bastante más enojados que antes, por lo que aumentaron rápidamente la intensidad de su huida. En ese instante Lara fue capaz de notar que la eriza amarilla subía bastante rápido por los escalones, distanciándose cada vez mas de ellos. Era bastante rápida.

Luego de lo que les pareció una eternidad, por fin llegaron hasta el último piso.

"¡Ahora hacía donde?"-Cuestionó Elena de forma bastante apresurada, al ver que el pasillo les daba a escoger entre dos lados.

"¡A la derecha! ¡Hay más edificios de ese lado de la calle! ¡Será más fácil perderlos!"-Indicó Lara mientras comenzaba a correr en la dirección que había indicado, seguida de sus nuevos compañeros.

El pasillo no era para nada largo, y al final podía verse un gran ventanal que claramente podía dejarles el paso hasta el siguiente edificio. Aunque requeriría de una buena capacidad de salto…

Y no era algo de lo que ella careciera.

Los pasos de los mercenarios se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, el corredor en el que se encontraban no les permitiría cubrirse y serían un blanco muy fácil, no podían darse el lujo de frenar para prepararse, estaban obligados a saltar a la carrera… Lara no lo pensó dos veces, de hecho… sería mucho decir que lo haya pensando siquiera una vez…

Rápidamente, desenfundó sus pistolas gemelas y disparó un par de veces con cada una hacía el vidrió, lo suficiente como para este se hiciera pedazos, dejándole el camino más que libre. Sin ningún tipo de reparo o reflexión, la eriza se dio impulso ni bien llegó al borde de saliente.

Aunque ella ya tenía todo el cálculo preparado en su cabeza, un segundo antes de saltar había registrado sus posibilidades de aterrizaje, logrando observar una ventana que, por fortuna, estaba en línea recta, unos metros más abajo. Por lo que su plan consistió en lanzar varias balas hacia esta, agrietándola lo suficiente para que, con una patada, el vidrió se hiciera simples pedazos, y ella pudiese aterrizar apropiadamente en el edificio, notando que este no era sino un complejo de apartamentos.

Sin embargo, ese no era momento de hacer una visita turística al lugar, debía fijarse si los dos que la estaba siguiendo podrían llegar a realizar un salto como ese… no podía arriesgarse a perderlos, después de todo el erizo traía consigo una pista sobre Excalibur…

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, ambos atravesaron el umbral. Elena logró caer de pie junto a ella… pero Nathan, pues, digamos que lo primero que llegó al suelo fue su cara, la cual fue arrastrada algunos metros por el suelo.

"¡Eso te pasa por dudar!"-Le reprochó la eriza amarilla.

"Si… pero no tenías porque arrastrarme… solo me estaba tomando el tiempo…"-Afirmó el erizo marrón levantándose de a poco.

"Pues eso es lo que no nos sobra"-Dijo Lara para llamarle a ambos la atención-"Los que nos persiguen no tardaran mucho en llegar a este edificio, tenemos que buscar una salida…"-Indicó mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a unas escaleras.

Los dos erizos se miraron y la siguieron sin chistar.

A gran velocidad, descendieron hasta la planta baja, allí buscaron con la mirada alguna zona a la que solo pudiese entrar algún trabajador del edificio. Elena fue capaz de divisar una, que iba en dirección contraria a la entrada principal, le hizo una señal a sus compañeros y corrió hasta una puerta que decía "Solo Empleados".

Intentó abrirla, pero la no cedía… estaba cerrada.

"¡No se abre!"-Exclamó la eriza amarilla con frustración.

"¡Deprisa! ¡Están cerca!"-Apresuró Lara al escuchar una buena cantidad de pasos y voces provenientes de fuera.

"¡A un lado!"-Indició Nathan para que su amiga se moviese, permitiendo que le diese una fuerte patada la puerta. Aunque, el golpe fue tan fuerte que no solo la abrió, sino que las bisagras se rompieron y el pedazo de madera voló algunos metros hasta que su avance se vio detenido por nada más que la pared.

Sin perder tiempo, los erizos ingresaron al cuarto, que tenía la apariencia de ser un almacén. Rápidamente vieron un pasillo, e incluso sin saber siquiera a donde los llevaría, comenzaron a correr a través del… muchas opción no les quedaba, los mercenarios ya se encontraban dentro del edificio, preguntándoles a las personas seguramente. Solo tenían un minuto como mucho antes de que viesen el lugar por el que estaban tratando de escapar.

Para su fortuna, el corredor los llevó directamente al callejón detrás del edificio. Abriéndole una gran cantidad de posibilidades para escoger a la hora de escapar… lo cual debían hacer de inmediato…

"¡Están en el callejón!"-Se escuchó un grito proveniente del interior del edificio.

Nada mas fue necesario para que las dos erizas comenzaran a correr, sin embargo, su compañero no lo hizo, por el contrario, se dirigió a la puerta por la que habían salido y la cerró con fuerza, justo antes de correr un contenedor de basura con extrema facilidad para utilizarlo como tope, obstruyéndole el camino a sus perseguidores. Retomando finalmente el escape junto a sus colegas, que ya le habían sacado una buena ventaja en lo que a distancia se refería… tanto que ya ni las veía.

"¡Me dejaron atrás!"-Protestó con frustración tratando de correr lo más rápido que podía-"¡Rayos, no soy ni de lejos tan rápido como Elena!"

"¡Ahí está!"-Indicó uno de los mercenarios que estaban entrando en el callejón junto a sus compañeros.

"¡Oh, mierda!"-Exclamó con sorpresa mientras saltaba a un costado, esquivando la balacera que se desató un segundo después y pudiendo cubrirse detrás de una de las tantas paredes que hacían las veces de entradas laterales.

Consideró sus opciones rápidamente, tenía la posibilidad más sencilla y segura para sí mismo, correr en dirección opuesta para salir a la calle, entre la multitud podría perderse fácilmente y era más seguro que un callejón en el que se está completamente rodeado… pero eso implicaría poner en peligro a las personas que estuviesen caminando por allí tranquilamente, alguien podría salir herido si hay fuego cruzado. Así que descartó por completo esa posibilidad.

Por ello revalorizó la otra opción… iba a usarla, de reojo antes contó unos 4 enemigos… en estos dos segundos que habían transcurrido era poco probable que alguno nuevo se hubiera sumado… tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, preparándose para salir a la carrera, agudizando su oído lo más que pudo, escuchando atentamente un par de pisadas que venían en esta dirección, trazó mentalmente el plan, no tenía que fallar, o de lo contrario sería queso gruyer…

Por lo que rápidamente inició su corrida al notar la punta del rifle que se asomaba por la esquina, justo antes de llegar allí dio un salto frontal pasando su pistola a la mano izquierda, jalando dos veces el gatillo mientras se encontraba cruzando el aire, por gracia del destino o quizás buena puntería, las balas impactaron contra las caras de los dos mercenarios que habían sido enviados a un ataque frontal, matándolos al instante.

Nathan logró, al mismo tiempo, tomar con su otra mano uno de los rifles de asalto que traían esos tipos, justo antes de rodar por el suelo y cubrirse tras el contenedor de basura que estaba en su trayectoria, lo cual formaba parte de su plan. Que había salido completamente a la perfección, permitiéndole cubrirse de la lluvia de balas que cayó en su dirección al instante siguiente.

Sin pensarlo, decidió continuar con su idea que, por ahora, iba de maravillas. Mientras volaba por el aire pudo notar que todavía había solo dos mercenarios allí. Podía acabar con ellos rápidamente y salir de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Por lo que, rápidamente se posicionó en el lugar correcto, sacando un cálculo rápido fijó su mirada en un punto especifico del contenedor, retrocediendo unos pasos y dándole una fuerte patada, como si se tratase de una pelota de futbol.

Normalmente un objeto de tal tamaño ni siquiera se movería por un golpe así. Pero este no fue el caso, el enorme elemento de uso cotidiano salió despedido, trazando una trayectoria directa hacia el par de enemigos del erizo.

Ambos quedaron completamente sorprendidos por tamaña hazaña, tanto así que solo uno de ellos logró reaccionar a tiempo y dar un salto al costado para esquivarlo. El otro no pudo hacerlo… y quedó aplastado por tamaño objeto.

"¡Oye! ¡Te regalo esto!"-Le gritó Nathan al que había podido evadir su ataque, al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con el rifle de asalto. Justo antes de apretar el gatillo una sola vez.

En ese instante se preparó para comenzar a correr, con la esperanza de por encontrar a sus compañeras. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, una fuerte explosión se produjo justo en la puerta en la que había creado aquella barricada, destruyéndola por completo y dejando paso a una gran nube de humo.

"¡Oh, mierda!"-Exclamó el erizo dando un salto al costado, utilizando una esquina para cubrirse de la nueva balacera que apareció por allí-"¡Justo ahora tenía que ser!"-Dijo con frustración, al sentir que los disparos cesaban, sin más, salió de su cobertura y se preparó para contestar el fuego.

Sin embargo, no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Repentinamente y sin avisar, un gran objeto ingresó en el callejón, llevándose puesto a todos los soldados que salieron por la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él. Mientras se acercaba, pudo notar que era una 4x4 de aspecto militar, con una más que interesante torreta que disponía de lo que parecía una ametralladora automática. Aunque, lo que más llamó su atención fue quienes venían en la cabina.

"¡Nathan sube! ¡Les robamos uno de sus vehículos!"-Lo llamó Elena desde el asiento del acompañante cuando la camioneta se detuvo junto a él.

"¡No se olvidaron de mí!"-Estuvo a punto de saltar el erizo de felicidad.

"¡Pues claro! ¡Eres tú quien tiene el mapa!"-Lo bajó Lara de la nube como quien le tirase un baldazo de agua fría.

"¡Móntate allá atrás! ¡Puede que necesitemos usar la ametralladora!"-Le dijo la eriza amarilla casi como si fuese una orden.

Nathan no chistó y de un salto se subió en la parte trasera del vehículo, a la par que este iniciaba la marcha, saliendo rápidamente del callejón e ingresando a la transitada calle. Lara tuvo que valerse de toda su experiencia al volante para evitar colisionar con alguno de los autos con los que se encontraba o atropellar a algún transeúnte despistado. A pesar de no tener todavía la edad reglamentaria para poder obtener una licencia, si había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber para conducir como los mejores, sus dos acompañantes podían dar fe de ello, la mano de la que hacía gala la eriza a la hora de maniobrar no la habían visto muchas veces… e incluso no perdió la concentración en ningún momento, ni aun cuando comenzaron a dispararles… un minuto… ¡Les estaban disparando!

Esos tipos no estaban bromeando, dos vehículos como el suyo los estaban persiguiendo, al parecer querían el mapa tanto como ellos ¡Pero no iban a ceder tan fácilmente!

"¡Nathan! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!"-Le pidió Elena con algo de desesperación, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, como por si las dudas.

"¡Estoy en eso!"-Afirmó él apuntando con el rifle que traía.

Tenía que ser muy preciso, un mal cálculo y su disparo podría herir a alguien, al mismo tiempo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer también podría provocar algún herido de mas… pero no le quedaba opción, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Sin más preámbulos, jaló el gatillo. Ni bien lo hizo, un destello provino al instante del cañón del arma, el cual impulsó la bala que terminó impactando contra una de las ruedas de la camioneta más cercana a ellos.

El gran objeto de metal perdió por completo el balance, la física provocó que terminara justo de costado al vehículo que lo estaba siguiendo, provocando una fuerte colisión entre ambos, los sonidos metálicos se vieron, sin embargo, interrumpidos por una repentina explosión que terminó por volverlos a ambos poco más que chatarra.

"Guau… no conocía mi propia puntería…"-Se sorprendió Nathan revisando su arma.

"¡Buen tiro!"-Exclamaron las dos pasajeras con euforia.

Pero esta les duró poco… muy poco… ya que, un fuertísimo y continuo sonido cortó rápidamente el aire… y se acercaba cada vez más.

De pronto un poderoso viento comenzó a sentirse, aumentando su intensidad al mismo tiempo que el ruido lo hacía, finalmente, una enorme figura se asomó volando entre los edificio, como un cazador furtivo que perseguía a sus presas.

"Oh… mierda…"-Exclamó Nathan en su sorpresa agachando los brazos.

"¡Es un jodido helicóptero!"-Vociferó Lara con algo de miedo al verlo venir por el espejo retrovisor.

"Espera… no…"-Pidió el soldado agónicamente, pero fue en vano, quien sea que le rogase no parecía ser piadoso, ya que sin siquiera pestañar le rompió el cuello un segundo después de escuchar eso.

En ese instante, reparó en la gran cantidad de cuerpo inertes que yacían a su alrededor, aunque sus manos no tenían ningún rastro de sangre en ellas.

"¿No eres para nada piadoso, verdad?"-Le preguntó la chica a su espalda.

"No puedo arriesgarme, mas si tengo en cuenta que no puedo usar la mayoría de mis habilidad"-Afirmó él sacudiendo sus manos-"Al parecer Black Arrow no dejará de buscarnos por ninguna razón"

"Supongo que tienes razón"-Accedió ella sin mucha dificultad al comenzar a caminar a través del profundo bosque en el que se encontraban-"Sigamos, creo que por allí hay un pueblo"

"Voy detrás de ti"

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: ¡Hasta aquí por hoy! Como podrán ver me estoy tomando mi tiempo para contar la historia, tratando de no apresurarla de forma innecesaria, contando todo con lujo de detalles :D<em>

_-Lara: No te vayas por las ramas… ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Ok, lo único que creo que debo aclarar, es que no es que estoy dejando de lado mi otro fic, The Chaos Complot, sino que me falta inspiración, aun sin este fic es probable que tampoco estaría muy avanzado en el otro por falta de ideas ^^U… así que mejor tener algo para matar el tiempo…_

_-Nathan: Yo quisiera aclarar acerca del término "Fuego de supresión" también conocido como "Fuego de cobertura", que es un término militar referido a disparar rápidamente y sin cesar sobre la posición enemiga, obligando a este a cubrirse para que ningún disparo le termine dando, suele usarse como distracción para ataques laterales o como método para escapar._

_-Nicolás: Ok, ahora paso a darle las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, si te gustó el tiroteo en el bar, seguramente te guste este capítulo de persecución :3; a _**Kira-Writer**_, jeje, gracias :D; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, sip, todo es eso y mucho mas, como por ejemplo bueno combates o3o… y todavía no arranca lo bueno ;) ; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, nunca hago esperar a la acción y mis principios suelen ser explosivos xD._

_-Elena: ¡Bueno, así como Nico les ha agradecido a los que dejaron Reviews, yo les agradezco a todos los que nos han leído, así como también los invito a dejar un Review de ser posible, diciendo lo que les gusto y lo que no, aceptamos las críticas constructivas! :D_

_-Nicolás: Eso no mas…_

_-Lara, Nathan, Elena y Nicolás (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	3. El gato y los ratones

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 3: Prologo, Parte 3: El gato y los ratones._

"¡Un helicóptero? ¡Para qué demonios han traído un helicóptero?"-Protestó Nathan con toda su voz al recuperarse del shock que le produjo ver semejante objeto salir, prácticamente, de la nada.

"¡Se nota que en verdad quieren el mapa a Excalibur!"-Afirmó Lara pisando a fondo el acelerador al mismo tiempo que daba un rápido volantazo hacia un costado.

"¡Pero si nos vuelan también quemarían el mapa!"-Contrarió Elena con bastante miedo.

"¡Díselo al que conduce el helicóptero!"-Exclamó la eriza marrón con algo de ironía recargada de adrenalina.

"¡PUES DÍGANSELO ANTES DE QUE NOS DISPARE!"-Gritó el pasajero que iba en la parte trasera al notar que los lanzamisiles del helicóptero se estaban alistando.

"¡Maldita sea!"-Vociferó Lara haciendo girar rápidamente el vehículo.

Supuestamente, una camioneta de semejante tamaño no podría pasar tan fácilmente por ese lugar tan angosto… pero si algo nos han enseñado estos chicos, es que los supuestos no sirven de mucho con ellos… ya que la mano de la chica fue suficientemente precisa para encaminar el automóvil directamente por el pequeño callejón, en ese instante perdieron por completo el espejo lateral del lado derecho al colisionar este con una pared. Aunque lo que más les importó fue que, gracias a esa rápida reacción, pudieron lograr que los cohetes que se dirigían hacia ellos se viesen imposibilitados de seguirlos, detonando contra el suelo o los muros que se encontraron en su vuelo.

Sin embargo, todavía no podían festejar, ya que uno de los misiles tuvo una trayectoria que le permitió ingresar al pequeño "pasillo" por el que iban nuestros amigos… la colisión aparentaba ser inminente, en dos segundos… tres como mucho, no tendrían ningún tipo de escapatoria a la onda expansiva que se produciría por la detonación. Por lo que Nathan no perdió para nada el tiempo, en menos de ese tiempo ya le había logrado apuntar con gran precisión al proyectil que los estaba siguiendo, gatillando en el momento justo para que la bala impactase directo en él, haciéndolo explotar al instante.

La onda expansiva no se hizo esperar para nada, al no tener posibilidad de escapar hacía los costados, se abrió paso a través del pasillo. Pero Lara fue más que esa explosión. El vehículo logró salir a tiempo y realizó un rápido giro, que cualquier físico hubiera tildado de imposible y se volvió a meter en la calle, no frenando ni por chiste… después de todo, el helicóptero todavía estaba tras ellos…

"¡Eso fue impresionante Nate!"-Lo alabó Elena sorprendida por la increíble hazaña que había logrado su compañero.

"Jeje, no es para tanto…"-Afirmó este con algo de humildad mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y se sonrojaba un poco.

"¡Todavía no es momento de celebrar!"-Les reprochó Lara al notar que el helicóptero todavía los seguía-"¡Sujétense!"-Advirtió comenzando a girar el volante de un lado al otro, acompañándolo con el freno, logró hacer que el vehículo comenzase a zigzaguear.

Este extraño tipo de movimiento permitió esquivar la balacera que empezó a caer sobre ellos, producto de la ametralladora gatling que traía su perseguidor y que les estaba disparando a toda velocidad. En ese instante se veían obligados a responder el fuego… de otro modo no durarían mucho.

Nathan no lo pensó mucho, alistándose lo más rápido que pudo en la torreta, sujetándose fuertemente para no terminar cayéndose por los constantes balanceos de la camioneta, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dispararle al helicóptero. El chico ya había hecho gala de su gran puntería hace unos instantes, por ende no era para nada raro que, a pesar de los continuos movimientos bruscos, fuese capaz de concentrar el fuego sobre la ametralladora de su perseguidor, terminando por inutilizársela en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Chúpate esa!"-Exclamó el erizo con euforia al ver como se desprendía y caía el arma que le estaba causando tantos problemas.

Pero todavía no podía festejar, esto ni de lejos había terminado. Todavía tenía que seguir disparándole, de otro modo podría acomodarse para lanzarle otros misiles, y esta vez dudaba de que Lara pudiera completar una maniobra como la anterior.

Sin embargo, el piloto del vehículo opositor no parecería que se fuese dejar ganar tan fácilmente, demostrando una gran habilidad pudo esquivar gran parte de la balacera que le estaban disparando. Alejándose rápidamente de las posibilidades de giro de la ametralladora, comenzando a ir en paralelo a nuestros amigos.

"¡Maldita sea!"-Gritó Nathan al darse cuenta de que no podía darle desde la posición en la que se encontraba-"¡Es bueno!"-Admitió tomando el rifle de asalto del suelo y comenzando a dispararle con ese.

"¡Tenemos todavía mas problemas!"-Advirtió Lara en el preciso instante en el que dos camiones militares, que salieron prácticamente de la nada, los alcanzaron. Colocándose a ambos lados de ellos, encerrándolos por completo en el medio.

En esa posición serían un blanco demasiado fácil, los podrían acribillar en cuestión de segundos. La eriza marrón se dispuso a hacer una maniobra, sin embargo se debió detener, ya que notó que sus dos compañeros estaban haciendo algo…

Nathan saltó al camión que se encontraba a su izquierda, mientras que Elena lo hizo al de la derecha. Lara solo sonrió ante esto, por alguna razón confiaba en esos chicos, hasta ahora no le habían fallado. Por lo que no intentó nada, solo se sentó y continuó conduciendo, disfrutando del paseo.

Elena, para su infortunio, cayó entre medio de 3 mercenarios... aunque ninguno de ellos esperaba tal acto de parte de sus "presas", por lo que la chica fue capaz de reaccionar mucho más rápido que cualquiera de los de allí…

A gran velocidad desenfundó su pistola, se colocó justo enfrente de uno de sus enemigos, apartó el rifle que trató de apuntarle, y gatilló unas tres veces, que fueron suficientes para que su blanco cayera al suelo, sin vida. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pensó en detenerse allí, de un rápido movimiento, se colocó detrás de uno de los sujetos que le estaban a punto de disparar, siendo ella la que abrió fuego rápidamente, con la sola necesidad de jalar una única vez del gatillo antes de pasar a su siguiente objetivo, quien ni siquiera había podido llegar a pensar. Le dio una fuerte patada circular en el rostro, con la suficiente potencia como para arrojarlo del vehículo en marcha.

Por su parte, Nathan solamente se encontró con un enemigo, aunque este estaba mucho más preparado para pelear que los del otro vehículo, atacando al erizo con un fuerte puñetazo directo en la mejilla, aunque este no tuvo casi ningún efecto en él, en ese momento trataba de pensar en la razón que tendría ese sujeto para atacarlo con los puños en lugar de dispararle. Pero prefirió dejar eso para más tarde y contestó rápidamente con un poderosísimo golpe directo en el estomago.

En el instante en que su oponente caía de rodilla, él pudo notar algo que pareció resolver su duda en ese momento, era notorio por la sonrisa que formó en su rostro… aunque esta no le duró mucho, debido a que un sonido por demás aterrador resonó a su espalda y, sin siquiera pensarlo, dio un rápido salto hacia adelante, utilizando como cobertura la espalda de su enemigo, quien se veía imposibilitado de moverse, por lo que no pudo esquivar la ráfaga de balas que cayó sobre él.

El erizo no desaprovechó la oportunidad y utilizando su referencia sensorial, asomó su pistola y solamente se vio forzado a disparar una única vez.

Justo en ese instante, los tiros cesaron por completo, rápidamente salió de cobertura, dejando caer el cadáver del mercenario mientras veía con algo de diversión el cuerpo del copiloto que había estado disparándole.

Sin perder ni un segundo mas, le apuntó al conductor en la cabeza y gatilló, justo después tomó algo del suelo y regresó a su vehículo de un salto, justo al mismo tiempo que Elena lo hacía.

"¡Nathan, eso es…!"-Se sorprendió la eriza amarilla al ver lo que traía su compañero.

"¡Un lanzacohetes!"-Exclamó Lara al verlo por el espejo retrovisor.

"¡Sí! ¡Y todo gracias al _Deus ex Maquina_!"-Afirmó el chico mirando hacia el cielo, aunque parecía que sus compañeras no entendieron la razón de esta frase… y él tampoco-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dije eso?"-Cuestionó mirando a sus colegas, las cuales solo se encogieron de hombros.

Aunque, no era momento de pensar en cosas como esas, debían concentrase de lo que pasaba en el Fic… por ende Lara logró reaccionar a tiempo, accionando el freno de mano en el instante justo, para que los misiles disparados por el helicóptero solamente impactaran contra los vehículos enemigos que todavía seguían en paralelo a ellos, pero logrando salir completamente indemne de eso…

"¡Ja! ¡Ahora probaras esto!"-Vociferó Nathan accionando el gatillo del lanzacohetes luego de apuntar con gran presión.

El proyectil salió despedido al instante a toda velocidad en dirección a su objetivo. El piloto intentó realizar una maniobra evasiva, sin embargo, la trayectoria que Nathan calculó fue demasiado precisa… por más que pudo evitar el impacto directo contra la cabina, no fue capaz de impedir que le volase por completo el rotor de cola, provocando que el helicóptero comenzase a girar sin ningún tipo de control, acercándose cada vez más al suelo…

"¡Buen tiro!"-Saltó Elena de alegría.

"Al menos no caerá en un área urbana…"-Comentó Lara por lo bajo al notar que ya habían salido de la ciudad, posiblemente ingresando a alguna de las tantas rutas que corren por alrededor de la isla.

Sin embargo… todavía no deberían estar tan tranquilos, más que todo si considerasen el hecho de que, el helicóptero fue capaz de lazarles un último cohete justo antes de estrellarse contra la arboleda.

Pero este proyectil no era uno cualquiera… fue capaz de modificar su trayectoria para encaminarla directo hacia sus presas... era un misil teledirigido…

"¡Oh, mierda!"-Fue todo lo que llegó a maldecir Nathan, antes de tomar arrojarse al suelo sobre Elena, como para intentar protegerla del impacto.

Lo subsiguiente que el trió logró sentir fue el potente sonido de la explosión… antes de que todo pasase a ser negro…

"¿Escuchaste eso?"-Preguntó el chico a su acompañante, deteniendo su andar por el bosque.

Él era un erizo de color y cabello naranjas, sus púas eran cortas y estaban peinadas hacia abajo. Sus ojos eran color azul claro. Llevaba una remera de manga corta de color blanco con las mangas negras, un pantalón largo de color gris, unas botas de color marrón con la suela negra y unas muñequeras grises.

"Sonó como algún tipo de explosión…"-Afirmó la chica al pensarlo un poco.

Ella era una cisne blanca, con el cabello color negro grisáceo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros. Aunque lo mas distintivos era el extraño color de sus ojos, ya que el iris derecho era de color rojo mientras que el izquierdo era color azul. Vestía una remera, pantalones y sandalias, todos de color blanco.

"Jeje… no perdemos nada por ir a ver…"-Sugirió el chico comenzando a correr en la dirección de la que provino el ruido.

"Supongo que no"-Suspiró ella al seguirlo, aunque mucha opción no tenía.

"¡… infeliz niñato!"-Maldijo la persona que logró salir de los restos del helicóptero luego de hacer un gran esfuerzo-"¡Fue capaz de derribarme!"-Gritó apretando fuertemente los puños y los dientes.

"Eso prueba que no serán sencillos de matar…"-Se escuchó a otro tipo mientras mandaba a volar varios de los restos del vehículo con su puño para poder salir de allí abajo.

"¡No es algo que me importe!"-Exclamó tomando de su cintura lo que parecían un par de mangos, sacándolos, mostrando que en realidad eran dos látigos negros-"¡Ya que nadie se escapa de Fouet the Hyena!"-Afirmó tocando un par de botones en sus armas, las cuales fueron recorridas por unas poderosas corrientes eléctricas.

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: ¡Lo dejamos aquí! Creo que las escenas de acción son lo mío xD… debo decir un par de cosas… lo primero es que me he inspirado en casi todas las películas de acción que he visto, y casi todos los videojuegos de aventura que he jugado (Que no son pocos) para escribir dichas escenas, así que las semejanzas con algunas pueden ser constantes xD… también, debo advertir que me gusta romper bastante la 4° Pared, así que no se sorprendan cuando eso pase xD…<em>

_-Lara: No alargues esto de más… -_-U_

_-Nathan: Es cierto, por más que te hayas retrasado un poco no es excusa para aburrir a los lectores…_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, bueno… -_-U… ok, supongo que entonces voy a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, me pregunto si habrás acertado con esos 2 personajes… xD; a _**Kira-Writer**_, jeje, como ya dije, me inspiro en películas de acción para esto xD; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, me alegra que sienta eso cuando narro, me hace esforzarme en la narración :D… jeje, puede que en este fic tome cosas de Tomb Raider :3, así como otros juegos y películas (Por cierto, estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso de Resident Evil ^^)… pues, dentro de poco se viene una escena de pelea, como deja entrever el final de este capítulo :3… por cierto, que me dice… ¿Acertó? ;)…; a _**Andrea and Naturberd**_, jeje, bueno, tal parece que esa fiebre es poderosa ;P… jeje, Lara suele hacer esos comentarios ácidos… por cierto, gracias de nuevo por el Review :)._

_-Elena: Y yo aparezco para darle las gracias también a nuestro buen amigo _**Master the Hedgehog**_ por leer el Fic y dejarnos un Review en el primer capítulo._

_-Nicolás: Supongo que eso no mas…_

_-Lara, Nathan, Elena y Nicolás: (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	4. Dos temibles asesinos

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 4: Prologo, Parte 4: Dos temibles asesinos._

"¡Crees que podrás escapar por siempre niña?"-Cuestionó la hiena marrón mientras caminaba por el bosque, parecía que persiguiendo a alguien.

"(¡Mierda! ¡Gasté muchos cargadores antes!)"-Analizó la eriza de color también marrón (Aunque de un tono más oscuro) mientras se escondía tras un árbol, fuera de la vista de su perseguidor-"(¡Solo me queda este! ¡Y tan solo tiene 8 balas! ¡Tendré que usarlas bien!)"-Se afirmó, justo antes de notar algo que la hizo rodar por el suelo para esquivar una especie de látigo que, de otro modo, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

Esto último era notorio por el hecho de que el tronco que usaba como cobertura se volvió meras astillas por el tremendo impacto que recibió.

Lara intentó aprovechar ese instante, disparando dos veces seguidas hacia su enemigo con gran precisión. Los proyectiles debieron impactar en este sin inconveniente alguno, pero a último segundo, y por increíble que eso pudiera parecer, las balas se desviaron de su trayectoria original como si quisieran evitar golpear a ese hombre.

"¡No puede ser!"-Exclamó Lara casi en estado de shock al haber visto eso, ella sabía que su apuntado y gatillado fueron milimétricos, era imposible que hubiera sido un error suyo, no parecía tener el menor sentido.

Sin embargo, debió salir rápidamente de sus pensamientos para dar un veloz salto al costado para así evadir el latigazo vertical que impactó duramente contra el suelo, dejando una profunda grita en este, demostrando su poder destructivo.

"¡Bien, debes esquivarlo! ¡De otro modo esto no sería divertido!"-Afirmó la hiena de forma por demás burlona.

La chica en ese instante, puedo ver apropiadamente a su perseguidor. Este era una hiena de color marrón oscuro, exactamente el mismo color que esos sádicos ojos que la miraban con intensiones por demás clara, su vestimenta estaba formada por un ropaje claramente militar, principalmente por un chaleco de Kevlar que le cubría todo el torso, y que era adornado en el pecho por las letras B y A en color negro cruzadas por una flecha negra. Esto último fue lo que más llamó la atención de la eriza, ya había escuchado sobre eso antes, pero no recordaba donde… y tampoco es como si tuviese tiempo para andar haciéndolo ahora…

Lara se vio forzada a agacharse para esquivar de nuevo uno de los látigo que le hubiera arrancado fácilmente la cabeza de haberla tocado, pero no pudo seguir en ese lugar ya que se vio forzada a saltar para no ser barrida por el segundo ataque, aunque pensó en algo nuevo, tenía que intentar algo… no solamente podía huir todo el tiempo…

Por lo que el salto que dio lo hizo en dirección hacia su enemigo, a esa distancia este no podría mover sus látigos como para llegar a atacarla, pero ella tenía algo más en mente por lo que enfundó sus pistolas…

"¡Tal parece que no puedo atacarte con balas…!"-Afirmó llevando su puño hacia atrás-"¡… pero no pierdo nada probando con esto!"

Sin decir más, descargó un potente golpe directo en la mejilla de su rival, quien no esperaba que la "niña" tuviese tamaña agilidad y capacidad de reacción. Pero lo que no tenía era una fuerza suficiente como para tirar al suelo a alguien como él, por lo que fue suficientemente capaz de recuperar el equilibrio, listo para realizar un contraataque.

"¡Ahora prueba esto tú!"-Exclamó intentando regresarle el mismo tipo de agresión hacia la chica.

Sin embargo, esta fue capaz de agacharse en el instante justo para esquivar el ataque y realizar su propia contraofensiva, impactando un fuerte gancho en el mentón de su enemigo, atacar el estomago o el pecho es lo que hubiera preferido, pero con tanta armadura de protección esta absorbería el impacto y los golpes hechos hacia ella no sería tan fuertes… no sabía que acababa de cometer un error…

La forma en que su oponente salió volando fue casi excesiva para ese tipo de golpes, ella conocía su fuerza, y no sería suficiente para elevarlo a esa altura… su intuición era correcta, ese tipo había saltado aprovechando la potencia del golpe, para obtener distancia.

Con ello, sus látigos tuvieron espacio suficiente para atarse en el brazo extendido de la eriza, quien no había llegado a calcular eso todavía…

"¡Tuviste un descuido muy grande estúpida!"-Gritó al comenzar a girarla con sus látigos para un costado, haciendo que comenzase a estrellarse contra los árboles que se interponían en su trayectoria, derribándolos al instante, al menos hasta que soltó los látigos, provocando que Lara saliera despedida hacia atrás siendo arrastrada por el suelo hasta chocar contra un duro tronco, que detiene su pequeño "viaje"-"No debiste meterte con Black Arrow, tus amigos y tú deberían haber entregado el mapa y podrían haberse ido con sus vidas intactas"-Explicó mientras caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a ella-"Pero si me pongo a pensarlo es mejor para mí…"-Se contrarió pensándolo un poco mientras ponía expresión sádica sin dejar de acercársele-"… así podré matarte lentamente…"

"¡Mierda!"-Exclamó la eriza apuntándole con su arma y gatillando varias veces. Pero el resultado fue el mismo que antes, las balas se desviaron de su trayectoria sin impactar en la hiena. Sin darse cuenta, terminó de gastar los últimos 6 proyectiles que le quedaban-"¿Y ahora qué hago?"-Se preguntó a sí misma apretando los dientes, mirando a su enemigo con enojo.

"¿Qué te parece morir?"-Cuestionó burlonamente al estar cerca de ella-"Pero me da pena que te vaya al Infierno sin saber quién te mató… así que te diré que me llamo Fouet the Hyena…"-Le dijo preparándose para levantar uno de sus látigos.

"Genial, ya sé que epitafio voy a poner en tú tumba entonces"-Escucharon ambos como una voz hablaba a un costado de ellos.

* * *

><p>"¡Elena apártate!"-Vociferó Nathan con algo de miedo al empujar a Elena a un costado y tirarse él al otro, esquivando por los pelos un par de cuchillos que se dirigían hacia sus cabezas.<p>

El chico se fijó en estos y en cómo atravesaron fácilmente un par de árboles que se encontraban en su trayectoria, difícilmente había conocido a alguien capaz de eso antes, pero no tenía que pensar en esas cosas en este preciso instante, por lo que rápidamente volteó hacia su perseguidor, pudiendo observarlo bien.

Este era un gato de color negro, con una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura, este vestía una larga gabardina más bien abierta que alcanzaba sus tobillos, está adornada por una cruz en el pecho sobre el corazón, que contrastaba con la que traía colgando del cuello. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención del erizo, fueron los hermosos ojos azules que tenía este chico, sin embargo, a pesar de ese precioso color, podía notarse fácilmente el fuerte instinto asesino que desprendían.

"Que estúpidos…"-Murmuró suspirando y cerrando los ojos, el par de chicos no entendió esta actitud-"… si hubieran entregado el mapa por las buenas, no tendría la necesidad de morir tan jóvenes…"-Negó volviendo a mirarlos.

"¡Ni que fuera a dejarte matarnos!"-Contrarió Nathan desenfundando su pistola y comenzando a dispárale rápidamente, con todos los proyectiles apuntados milimétricamente hacia su objetivo.

Aunque, es posible que el erizo no esperase el resultado que se dio cuando el gato utilizó sus cuchillos para golpear y desviar la trayectoria de cada una de las balas que se dirigían hacia él, evitando que ninguna llegase siquiera a rosarlo.

"¡No puede ser!"-Negó Elena consternada.

"¡Cómo hizo eso?"-Cuestionó el chico con la misma sorpresa que su compañera.

"Simplemente desvié la punta redondeada de las balas usando el filo del cuchillo, es algo muy simple"-Explicó justo antes de lanzar hacia Nathan una de las armas blancas que tenía en las manos.

El erizo tuvo que reaccionar rápido para poder agacharse y esquivarlo, desenfundando la escopeta de su espalda en el proceso.

"Elena, yo distraeré tú aprovecha y vete lejos…"-Le dijo por lo bajo listo para salir a la envestida.

"Pero… Nathan…"-Intentó replicar ella.

"¡Solo hazlo!"-Exclamó al comenzar a correr hacia su enemigo a toda velocidad, preparando su arma para dispararle.

Este vio el peligro, y sabía perfectamente que no podría desviar tantos perdigones al mismo tiempo por lo que rápidamente utilizó el tronco de un árbol como cobertura del veloz disparo de su enemigo, aprovechando el segundo que tardaría en preparar el siguiente proyectil en la recamara para seguir corriendo, disponiéndose a acuchillar por el costado al erizo.

Quien sin embargo se había visto venir ese movimiento, por lo que luego del disparo, nuestro amigo comenzó un giro hacia el costado, logrando poner en medio el cañón metálico de la escopeta para detener el afilado objeto punzante, dándole así obtener una oportunidad para desestabilizar a su oponente gracias a un fuerte rodillazo bien colocado en el estomago, que también le permitió empujar el cuchillo a un lado moviendo su arma hacia adelante, simplemente para luego golpear a su rival en la cara con la culata.

Aprovechando ese instante accionó la recamara de la escopeta expulsando el cartucho ya usado y preparando el siguiente para ser utilizado.

A gran velocidad, dirigió la punta del cañón hacia la cabeza del gato listo para jalar el gatillo en el momento en el que lo tuviera a tiro… pero este no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente, por lo que prefirió usar la inercia del anterior golpe para dejar caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, esquivando la poco dispersión de los perdigones a tan corta distancia cuando el erizo disparó.

En esa postura utilizó una rodilla para golpear el arma, sacándosela de las manos a su oponente y provocando que esta se elevase en el aire.

Viéndolo ahora indefenso, el chico de cabello negro se dispuso a cortarle el pecho con uno de sus cuchillos, sin embargo, Nathan tampoco iba a rendirse de esa forma, por lo que logró dar un veloz salto hacia atrás, logrando evitar una herida mortal haciendo que solamente le rajasen la camiseta.

Sin perder el tiempo, atajó su escopa de la correa mientras todavía se alejaba de un salto jalando esta con gran fuerza hacia atrás, solo para luego soltarla y sujetar el cargador de la recamara que se encontraba en la parte inferior del cañón, provocando de esta forma que el resto del mecanismo siguiera su curso mientras esta parte se queda atrapada por él. Logrando expulsar el cartucho usando solamente una de sus manos, estando ya listo para volver a disparar.

Pero en el momento en el que se alistó para gatillar, su enemigo lanzó un total de 3 cuchillos, el primero de ellos golpeó en la mano del erizo que estaba por oprimir el interruptor, impidiéndole hacerlo por el dolor, que aun así logró hacerse a un lado para evitar que los otros dos lo impactaran en algún punto vital, pero no pudo evitar que uno se le clavase directo en el hombro, provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo agarrándose la zona afectada por el impacto.

"Parece que todo terminó…"-Afirmó el gato listo para arrojarle otra ronda de cuchillos-"… serás la siguiente víctima de Tanz the Cat"-Le dijo justo antes de disponerse a acabar con él.

Sin embargo, sentir una presencia hostil hizo que se volteara rápidamente logrando usar sus cuchillos para detener la balacera que Elena comenzó a descargar sobre él, justo mientras se le acercaba a toda velocidad. Por lo que rápidamente llegó hasta donde estaba el gato, pudiendo propinarle una rápida patada circular en la cabeza, tirándolo a un costado.

"¡Nathan! ¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó con preocupación acercándose a él.

"¡Te dije que te fueras!"-Reprochó el chico mientras ella lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

"¡No podía dejarte solo aquí!"-Recriminó ella.

Tanz simplemente se había quedado mirándolos, como con nostalgia.

"Es una pena en verdad…"-Suspiró el gato sin dejar de verlos, provocando que ambos volteasen hacia él con extrañeza en sus rostros-"… pero debo matarlos y reclamar el mapa…"

"Fue buena tú idea de seguir uno de los rastros de esa explosión, nos terminó llevando hasta uno de ellos…"-Comentó por lo bajo una de las personas que miraban la escena desde detrás de un árbol.

"… ese tipo tiene en la espalda las siglas BA, con una flecha que las cruza… no puede ser simple coincidencia"-Continuó la otra que estaba oculta a su lado.

"Lo que mencionó Nega antes de irse… Black Arrow... esto no puede ser una coincidencia"-Recordó la gata color lila mientras salía un poco más de la cobertura del tronco para poder ver mejor.

"Sea como sea, tenemos que ayudar a esos dos…"-Afirmó la mapache naranja al pensar bien la situación

"Marine, tú quédate atrás, ese sujeto es peligroso"-Recomendó al dar un paso al frente y prepararse para salir al ataque.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Tanz se dio la vuelta y arrojó dos cuchillos en dirección a ellas, la gata logró reaccionar a tiempo y empujar a su amiga mientras esquivaba el otro objeto punzante.

"Tú aura agresiva te delata a kilómetros de distancia…"-Afirmó el gato volteando a verlas-"… ya nos habían advertido de que podrías venir a este mundo en cualquier instante para tratar de detenernos…"-Prosiguió sacando unos cuchillos y mirando sus propios ojos en el filo de estos-"… me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti, Blaze the Cat"-Se burló lamiendo una de sus armas y poniendo una expresión algo sádica.

Mientras la chica de ojos amarillentos simplemente se colocó en guardia.

* * *

><p>"¿Mi tumba?"-Cuestionó burlonamente Fouet al voltear para buscar al dueño de aquella voz, pudiendo ver a un erizo de color naranja y ojos azules, y a una cisne de cabello oscuro con los ojos de dos colores diferentes-"Ustedes… son los que se escaparon…"-Murmuró al reconocerlos por la información que le habían dado.<p>

"Exactamente"-Afirmó el chico del par dando un par de pasos al frente mientras se tronaba sonoramente los nudillos-"Así que si no quieres morir dolorosamente deberás decirnos todo lo que sepas sobre Black Arrow, y quizás te mate de forma rápida"-Explicó poniendo una expresión sádica en su rostro.

"¿Matarme?"-Cuestionó extrañado para luego echarse a reír sonoramente-"¡No sabes con quien te metes!"-Contrarió al mover uno de sus látigos a un costado, tirando con facilidad un par de árboles que se cruzaron el camino de este-"¡Estás muy fuera de tu liga, pendejo!"-Exclamó de forma también sádica.

"Pareces fuerte, y eso hace que mi sangre hierva, Nora… no pienses en meterte, yo me ocuparé de él"-Dijo colocándose en guardia

"Ni que pensara hacerlo…"-Afirmó la cisne acercándose a la derribada eriza, quien solo los miraba con extrañeza.

"Hasta ahora solo me he cargado basuras, espero que tú seas diferente"-Expresó el chico, listo para combatir.

"Ya verás cuan diferente seré"-Afirmó Fouet preparando sus látigos.

"¿Quiénes son estos tipos?"-Se cuestionó Lara a sí misma sin poder salir todavía de la sorpresa.

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: ¡Por fin!<em>

_-Lara, Nathan y Elena (Enojados): ¡Te tardaste!_

_-Nicolás: Lo sé, y me disculpo con todos y cada uno de los lectores de esta historia por el largo hiato en el que la tuve…_

_-Nora: Después te quejas de Kurumada ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ^^U_

_-Nora: -_-U_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, a partir de ahora espero ser mas periódico con las publicaciones… jeje… ^^U_

_-Lara: Ya ve dando las gracias ¬¬U_

_-Nicolás: Ejem, bueno… les doy las gracias MUY atrasadas por los Reviews a: _**Andrea and Naturberd**_ perdón por la tardanza ^^U… la musa tardó mucho en tocar a mi ventana xD…; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, jeje, esas partes son inspiradas por Películas de Acción, estas de este capítulo lo son de Mangas Shonen xD; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, jeje, pues si tenía razón ;P… y bueno, es que me gusta romper la cuarta pared como ya he dicho xD… lo de los látigos electrizantes los saqué de Hunter x Hunter, había un enemigo que los tenía xD… la respuesta es simple: Porqué la historia así lo precisa xD…; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, espero que este capítulo también sea impresionante ;P… y pues, no fuimos solo Nora y yo los que aparecimos :3…; a_ **Kyle the Fox**_, muchas gracias por leer mis Fics y dejar un Review en este :)… con respecto a la comedia, es uno de mis puntos más flojos, no creo ser el indicado para hacer recomendaciones sobre eso xD… ya estoy armando la Secuela de The Chaos Complot, pero esta vez quiero dejar la improvisación al mínimo así que estoy midiendo cada detalle por adelantado, por lo que me llevará un poco más de tiempo ;P…_

_-Nathan: ¡También le vamos a dar las gracias a _**Kira-Writer **_por haber comentado en los capítulos anteriores!_

_-Elena: Así como les agradecemos a todos lo que lean este capítulo…_

_-Lara: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora…_

_-Lara, Elena, Nathan, Nora y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Cuídense! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	5. Látigos y Cuchillos

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 5: Prologo, Parte 5: Látigos y Cuchillos._

"¿Quiénes son estos tipos?"-Cuestionó Lara sorprendida mirando a la hiena y al erizo, todavía derribada contra aquel árbol.

"Descuida, no somos enemigos"-Afirmó la cisne de cabello negro al acercarse a ella-"O al menos, tenemos uno común"-Explicó al extenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿Y tú quien eres?"-Le preguntó aceptando la ayuda que le ofrecía, aunque con algo de recelo.

"Por lo que sé hasta ahora… me llamo Nora"-Respondió mientras la hacía incorporarse.

"¿Por "lo que sabes"?"-Siguió interrogando todavía sin entender mucho.

"Larga historia…"-Se sinceró la chica.

"Bueno, yo me llamo Lara"-Se presentó-"¿Quién es tu…?"-Intentó cuestionar, sin poder llegar a hacerlo, ya que el otro par habían comenzado a moverse.

Fouet lanzó sus látigos por ambos costados para así poder atrapar en el medio a su nuevo enemigo, pero la estrategia no funcionó muy bien que digamos, debido a los rápidos reflejos de este, que le permitieron dar un veloz salto hacia adelante, en dirección a la hiena, impactándolo con una poderosa patada en la cara.

La potencia del repentino ataque provocó que saliera despedido hacia atrás. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro del erizo naranja, que sin embargo se transformó en una cara de sorpresa cuando su pierna fue atrapada por uno de los látigos, causando que él también se viese arrastrado debido a la fuerza con la que había golpeado a su oponente.

La hiena, por el contrario, logró dar un giro en el aire aprovechando uno de los árboles como impulso para redirigirse hacia el chico, permitiéndole darle un fuerte puñetazo directo en el rostro, justo antes de impactarlo con el codo en el estomago, imprimiendo la potencia necesaria en este como para que lo hiciera estrellarse duramente contra el piso.

Aprovechando esto, al tocar el suelo agarró con firmeza el látigo y lo pasó por sobre su cabeza elevando al erizo naranja a gran altura, solo volver a provocar que impactase con la fuerza de un meteorito, levantando una gran humareda en la zona del choque.

"Deberíamos ayudarlo"-Afirmó Lara mirando a la cisne.

"Descuida, ese chico me ha demostrado que no es tan fácil de vencer…"-Contrarió Nora cruzada de brazos-"… es alguien de confiar también"

"Aunque yo todavía no confío en ustedes"-Agregó la eriza viéndola de reojo-"Aunque les agradezco el que me hayan sacado del apuro"

"Descuida, lo entiendo"-Rió ésta un poco, mirándola con simpatía-"En tu situación yo tampoco confiaría"

"Como sea…"-Suspiró-"¿Por qué estás tan segura que… eh… tu compañero va a poder…?"

"Nicolás…"-Contestó simplemente-"Dice que se llama Nicolás…"

"¡Qué rayos…?"-Exclamó con sorpresa la hiena al sentir como su látigo era jalado en dirección a la nube, provocando que esa fuerza lo atrajera a él también.

La sorpresa le impidió soltarse a tiempo como para haberlo evitado, quedando perplejo al notar al erizo que salía de la humareda, entendiendo que este se había logrado soltar utilizando su propia arma en su contra.

Antes de que Fouet pudiese llegar a reaccionar, el chico descargó un poderoso puñetazo directo en la cara de este. La fuerza de este ataque fue tal que provocó que saliera despedido hacia atrás una gran distancia, impactando contra todos los árboles que se encontraba en el camino.

"Porqué su fuerza no parece de este mundo"-Respondió finalmente Nora a la cuestión anterior.

* * *

><p>"… me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti, Blaze the Cat"-Se burló el gato negro lamiendo uno de sus cuchillos y poniendo una expresión algo sádica.<p>

La gata lila a la que estaba mirando simplemente se había puesto en guardia ante su, ahora, enemigo.

"Por el contrario yo no te conozco Tanz the Cat"-Contestó la chica-"Pero quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de Black Arrow"-Afirmó señalándolo con decisión mientras comenzaba dar algunos pasos al costado sin dejar de verlo, ya que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Los dos caminaban mirando al otro, formando una circunferencia casi perfecta con sus pasos.

"Podría decírtelo, pero el precio sería alto"-Explicó Tanz con un tono que reflejaba completa tranquilidad, sin dejar de moverse lentamente observándola.

"¿Y cuál sería ese precio al que te refieres?"-Cuestionó Blaze al seguir desplazándose con suma cautela.

Aunque su pregunta fue más bien retorica, estaba prácticamente segura de la respuesta que iba a obtener.

"¡Tu vida!"-Contestó el gato negro al salir al ataque a gran velocidad.

"(¡Es rápido!)"-Analizó la gata lila dando un veloz salto al costado para esquivar el tajo realizado con un cuchillo de parte de su oponente-"(¡Pero no le llega ni a los talones a Sonic!)"-Afirmó para sí misma al tocar el suelo, lista para salir al contraataque, pero en ese instante logró dar cuenta de algo…

El ataque fue un corte horizontal realizado con el brazo izquierdo desde atrás hacia adelante, el arco causado por una envestida así da como resultado que un esquive hacia el mismo lado del que viene sea lo más indicado para evitar un posible segundo ataque, ya que esto dejaría al rival prácticamente de espaldas.

El chico habría tenido varias alternativas extras para sacar provecho de esto, pero realizó un ataque prácticamente de novato, parecía como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Blaze solo necesitó poco menos de medio segundo para analizarlo, dándose cuenta que había caído en un trampa… ¡Se colocó justo donde la quería!

De perfil llegó a notar una macabra sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Tanz, que la miraba de reojo con sadismo, justo cuando arrojaba el cuchillo que tenía en su mano derecha con un leve movimiento, casi imperceptible, pasando este por debajo de su brazo izquierdo y dirigiendo su trayectoria directo al corazón de la chica. Esta no había llegado a aterrizar del todo, sus manos no estaban en posición para la defensa, ni siquiera podía moverlas lo suficientemente rápido como para poder impulsarse con una llamarada hacia un costado… ¡Ya no tenía salida!

Un fuertísimo sonido, sin embargo, llamó su atención repentinamente. Un proyectil, a su vez, impactó en el arma que estaba a punto de atravesarla, desviando por completo la trayectoria de este.

"Aun en ese estado sigues fastidiando"-Suspiró el gato negro viendo como Nathan, a pesar de la herida de su hombro, había disparado a ese cuchillo en el medio del aire con su pistola.

"Tsk, estaba buscando una abertura para disparar sin que se diera cuenta…"-Afirmó el erizo con frustración, siendo ayudado por Elena a mantenerse en pie-"…pero me vi obligado a gastar la única bala que me quedaba en esto"-Admitió enfundando su arma-"¡Oye, tú…! ¿Te llamabas Blaze, no? ¡Mas te vale que le ganes a ese idiota porque me debes un favor!"-Exclamó hacia la gata con un tono fingido de frustración.

La chica lo miró con extrañeza, pero luego de un instante se rió un poco por lo bajo, para luego pasar a encarar de nuevo a su rival.

"(Acabo de hacer un movimiento de novata, y por eso estuve a punto de morir…)"-Analizó para sí misma con visible molestia-"(… en un solo movimiento fue capaz de definir el combate, de no ser por esa ayuda que recibí ya habría perdido…)"-Admitió con frustración mirando a su rival, quien estaba colocándose en guardia-"(… es alguien temible, no puedo subestimar ni por un segundo a Black Arrow)"

"La próxima vez no habrá milagro…"-Afirmó seriamente listo para salir en envestida-"… reza al Dios en el que creas, porque tu vida terminará aquí"

* * *

><p>"Que látigo extraño…"-Murmuró el erizo naranja examinando el artefacto que tenía en mano-"… es extremadamente grueso y pesado, la fuerza que debe hacer para maniobrarlo es enorme…"-Continuó con su análisis mientras su oponente regresaba caminando a través del rastro de destrucción que él mismo había dejado con su anterior vuelo.<p>

"… y esto que siento…"-Se dijo a sí mismo pensándolo bien-"… con esto es que puedes desviar la balas de esa forma, dentro de los látigos tienes un dispositivo que envían ondas electromagnéticas en radio circular alrededor de tu cuerpo, evitando que cualquier proyectil de metal pueda llegar a tocarte"-Dedujo al voltear a ver a la hiena sonriendo burlonamente.

"¿Pudiste darte cuenta solo sosteniéndolo un instante?"-Cuestionó Fouet con algo de molestia en su voz-"Se nota que te subestimé un poco, pendejo"-Rectificó su anterior postura haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su otro látigo.

El erizo no llegó a ver la maniobra, pero tampoco sintió ningún dolor, simplemente terminó sintiendo el sonido de golpe que normalmente se puede escuchar cuando ese objeto impacta. Habrá tardado un segundo en darse cuenta… de que ya le habían arrebatado el látigo de la mano.

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia su ahora vacía mano, solo para luego regresarla hacia la hiena, quien ahora volvía a tener sus dos armas en su posesión.

"Cualquiera látigo que golpea es capaz de romper la barrera del sonido sin problemas…"-Explicó poniéndose en posición de ataque-"… pero la composición de estos látigos y mi propia fuerza, me permiten hacer que estos lleguen hasta Mach 2…"-Afirmó al lanzar uno de estos hacia adelante a gran velocidad.

El erizo no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la punta de este le impactara directo en el pecho con esa tremenda aceleración, tampoco pudo reaccionar a tiempo de ese fuerte golpe antes de que llegar el siguiente de parte del otro, que esta vez le dio de lleno en el estomago.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a retroceder un paso hacia atrás o siquiera escupir la sangre que le había subido hasta la garganta, ambos látigos se retiraron por costados opuestos. Solo para luego dirigir su trayectoria hacia él, dispuestos a encerrarlo en el medio del choque.

Sin embargo, estos no llegaron a impactarlo, ya que vieron detenidos su avance. Nicolás fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente, y extender los brazos a los costados, atrapándolos con las manos.

"Je, no puedo correr a esa velocidad con este cuerpo, pero puedo si puedo alcanzarla con mis manos"-Afirmó el erizo naranja sonriendo burlonamente, aunque su enemigo solo se rió antes esto.

"¡Aun así eres demasiado ingenuo!"-Contrarió al presionar un botón en cada uno de los mangos.

El chico se vio forzado a soltar un alarido de dolor cuando una gran corriente eléctrica cruzó su cuerpo repentinamente.

Se dio cuenta de que esta venía de los látigos que sujetaba con fuerza, por lo que intentó despegarse de estos, pero la poderosa descarga no se lo permitía, por más que lo intentara no podía abrir las manos.

"¡Los látigos estaban electrificados?"-Cuestionó Lara con gran sorpresa al observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Es un buen sistema de defensa por si un idiota cree que puede sujetarlos como si nada!"-Afirmó Fouet con diversión viendo el sufrimiento de su enemigo.

El erizo solamente podía seguir apretando los dientes, no quería dejarse vencer por algo tan simple, pero no era capaz de soltarlos. Su mente se lo estaba diciendo claramente, si no era capaz de soltarlos ¡Tendría que pelear de esa forma!

Rápidamente resistió el dolor como mejor pudo y comenzó a correr en dirección a la hiena, quien se sorprendió un poco por esta actitud.

Sin embargo tampoco lo tomó demasiado por sorpresa, ya que entraba dentro de sus ideas, por lo que inesperadamente saltó por sobre Nicolás, al mismo tiempo que soltaba los botones que electrificaban los látigos, provocando que estos se despegaran de las manos del erizo al instante.

Solo para pasar a rodearle el cuello, atrapándoselo como si fuesen un par de serpientes. La hiena pasó por sobre una fuerte rama, comprobando su densidad, sonriendo de forma sádica mientras descendía al suelo, dejando sus látigos atorados en esta, de tal forma que pareciera formar una horca que atrapó al erizo hasta arriba, suspendiéndolo en el aire mientras le cortaba la respiración.

"¡_Gibet _(Horca)!"-Pronunció estando agachado tensando ambos látigos de forma más justa posible, y justo al pulsar de nuevo los botones, ocasionando que la corriente eléctrica volviera a recorrer el cuerpo del erizo, calcinándolo por dentro…

Pero ahora no podía siquiera gritar…

"¡Maldito!"-Exclamó la cisne mirándolo con enojo y lista para salir al ataque.

"¡Je, vengan si quieren! ¡Ni siquiera así me obligaran a moverme lo suficiente como para evitar que se muera ahogado!"-Afirmó con sadismo.

"¡Ahora probaremos eso!"-Contrarió Nora al corre hacia él.

Pero un sonido la hizo detenerse, era uno de un fuerte golpe. Notó rápidamente de donde provenía, incluso a través del sonido que producía la corriente de electricidad era posible oírlo.

Nicolás había pateado desde su posición el tronco del árbol en el que se encontraba, resquebrajando este a pesar del poco porcentaje de fuerza que debería tener en esa postura. Pero increíblemente esto sería suficiente.

Ya que con la siguiente patada fue capaz de quebrarlo por completo, provocando que la rama se cortara también, mientras todo eso, incluido el propio erizo, se dirigía directo hacia Fouet, que apenas había llegado a voltear un poco su cabeza.

"¡Veamos qué te parece esto!"-Exclamó el chico con la mano extendida hacia la hiena.

* * *

><p>"No soy muy religiosa que digamos…"-Contrarió Blaze, al momento de lanzarse directo hacia su enemigo.<p>

"(¿Embiste directamente? ¿En que está pensando?)"-Intentó analizar Tanz en el poco tiempo que dispuso para poder hacerlo, ya que en el instante siguiente decidió pasar al contraataque.

Tomó el cuchillo de su mano izquierda con firmeza y lo dirigió hacia la cara de la gata con gran velocidad. El filo del arma no tardó hacer contacto con el cuerpo de la chica, enterrándose fácilmente en su rostro. O eso parecía…

El gato pudo notarlo al instante, lo que creía que era su enemiga, no era sino una especie de imagen ilusoria hecha a base de calor debido a la velocidad que esta había utilizado para desplazarse justo en ese momento.

La dirección hacia la salía la temperatura de ese cuerpo falso, le permitió notar que la chica iba a atacarlo por su derecha, un error muy grave, teniendo en cuenta que ese era el brazo que mejor podía utilizar para la defensa en esa situación, por lo que usó la navaja de forma invertida, dirigiendo su mano hacia ese lado, lista para clavarse en la gata que había aparecido repentinamente por allí.

Sin embargo, parecía como si esta ya hubiera anticipado eso, ya que detuvo el brazo que iba a atacarla haciendo uso del suyo de antemano. Esto dejó un gran hueco en la defensa del chico, lo que le permitió a Blaze darle una fuertísima patada circular en el medio de la espalda.

La potencia fue la suficiente como para lanzarlo por el aire hacia el frente, pero la chica no iba a terminar las cosas así, por lo que comenzó a correr, adelantando el vuelo de su rival gracias a su increíble velocidad.

Habiéndolo rebasado lo necesario, frenó en una pierna, haciéndolo así para aprovechar el impulso, levantando su pierna derecha, girando gracias a la inercia. Descargando con ello una poderosísima patada directo en el rostro de Tanz, solamente para luego enterrarle el tacón de su zapato en el pecho al mismo tiempo que lo estrellaba contra el suelo.

"¡Así se hace!"-Exclamó Nathan con euforia al ver el combate.

"¡Oigan, ustedes!"-Los llamó una voz entre los árboles que captó su atención al instante, al voltear, el par de erizos pudo notar que esas palabras las había dicho una pequeña mapache naranja que se acercaba a ellos-"¿Se encuentran bien?"-Les preguntó al llegar con ellos.

"Por supuesto, esto solo es un raspón"-Afirmó el chica con algo de soberbia.

"Tienes un cuchillo enterrado en el hombro, eso no es "solo un raspón""-Contrarió Elena mirándolo de reojo.

"Como sea…"-Suspiró tratando de cambiar el tema-"¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?"-Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Yo soy Marine the Raccoon"-Afirmó la pequeña-"Aquella chica se llama Blaze the Cat"-Añadió señalándola.

"Parecen tener algo con ese tipo…"-Analizó la eriza amarilla pensándolo un poco.

"Pues sí, pero es una larga historia…"-Rió la mapache rascándose la mejilla.

A pesar de que seguramente ese ataque de recién debería haberle roto varias costillas, Tanz fue capaz de barrer la pierna que su rival utilizaba como apoyo con su brazo, permitiéndole de esta forma dar una voltereta hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

De esta forma, Blaze no había llegado a recuperarse del desequilibrio cuando su enemigo estaba listo para acuchillarla sin piedad.

La gata debía pensar rápido, o estaría de nuevo en la misma situación que antes, solo que esta vez no tendría ayuda…

Rápidamente creó una llamarada que salió de la palma de su mano izquierda, esto provocó que su cuerpo se viera impulsado hacia atrás, permitiéndole esquivar la veloz estocada que seguramente hubiera terminado con su vida.

Gracias a ese pequeño empujón fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente, permitiéndole preparar su brazo derecho, el cual fue rodeado velozmente por una poderosa capa de fuego.

A gran velocidad dirigió su puño hacia el gato, lanzando de este una fuerte llama ígnea que, sin dudas, le incineraría por completo el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, un veloz movimiento de parte de este provocó que esta se apagara al instante, se había cubierto con su gabardina, metiendo su brazo dentro de este y usándolo como escudo. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era que esa tela no se había siquiera chamuscado.

"Llámalo Suerte o Destino, pero este abrigo es ignifugo"-Explicó dando un leve salto hacia atrás.

"¡Eso no importa! ¡Solo debo darte en donde no te cubra!"-Afirmó preparando de nuevo un llamarada en su brazo.

Rápidamente salió en envestida y disparó el fuego apuntando a la cabeza de Tanz, quien sin embargo tenía un plan muy diferente a simplemente recibirlo de lleno.

La gata luego de un instante no pudo ver nada, su campo de visión fue completamente bloqueado por la gabardina que el gato se había quitado y arrojado hacia ella. La cual también evitó que la flama pudiera continuar su camino.

La chica no llegó a entender lo que ocurría hasta el momento en el que el filo de un cuchillo se asomó sin recelo por debajo del abrigo, apuntando directo hacia su cuerpo. Todo lo anterior había sido una distracción, acababa de caer de nuevo en un trampa… solo que parecía como si ahora tuviera salida.

Un chorro de sangre salió disparado en el aire mientras la gabardina caía al suelo. En ese momento solo podía verse la espalda de Tanz quien estaba frente a Blaze, empuñando su cuchillo, quien demostraba en su rostro estar sintiendo un fuerte dolor.

"¡Blaze!"-Exclamó Marine con preocupación al voltear a ver lo que ocurría.

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: Se lo dejaré hasta aquí por ahora… como hemos podido ver, Tanz y Fouet no son solo palabras, sino que son oponente más que formidables, dándonos cuenta de por qué Nathan y Lara perdieron contra ellos.<em>

_-Lara y Nathan: Cállate ¬¬_

_-Nora: Bueno, como pueden ver la historia va tomando forma ¡Y el grupo protagonista ha hecho aparición en su totalidad!_

_-Elena: ¿Podrán Blaze y Nico derrotar a sus enemigos? ¿O serán derrotados por estos? ¿Qué tienen Blaze y Marine que ver con Black Arrow? ¿De dónde salieron Nora y Nico? ¿Por qué Fouet los reconoce? ¿Dónde guarda Tanz tanto cuchillo? ¿Por qué Fouet dijo una palabra en francés?_

_-Marine: ¡Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en los próximos capítulos! ¡Así que no se los pierdan!_

_-Nicolás: Ok, yo paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, pues por falta de inspiración, pero cuando leo un Manga siempre mi inspiro xD… y como has podido ver, a Fouet y Tanz no le dieron tanta paliza, son más fuertes de lo que pueden llegar a pensar :3…; a _**Manofftifa**_, si Aleluya, como que ya era hora de que continuara con la historia, jeje ^^U; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, es un truco argumental chicos, para no incluir relleno aburrido de la forma en que Lara sale de la camioneta dada vuelta y se agarra la cabeza, solo para luego ser atacada por Fouet y salir corriendo, o de la forma en que Nathan se despierta en el bosque a un costado de eso junto con Elena y ambos los empieza a perseguir Tanz. Decidí pasar directamente a la acción, además de que así se avanza más rápido en la historia y se agrega más tensión y algo de misterio; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, ¡Si, era ese! No sé si era una moto o una silla (Creo que ambas xD), pero era el de la torre, aunque de él solo me basé en el arma xD… y pues, tiene una duración media (Aunque los capítulos de A Chaos Journey no son ni serán muy largo x3)._

_-Blaze: Yo también debo darles las gracias a aquellos que han leído este FanFic y dejado sus Reviews en capítulos anteriores: _**Andrea and Naturberd**_, a _**Kyle the Fox**_, y a_**Kira-Writer**_._

_-Nicolás: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora…_

_-Lara, Nathan, Nora, Elena, Marine, Blaze y Nico (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	6. De un problema en otro

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 6: Prologo, Parte 6: De un problema en otro._

"¡Blaze!"-Exclamó Marine con preocupación al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pelea de su compañera.

Desde la posición en la que estaban los tres que miraban el combate parecía que la gata lila había sido atravesada en el abdomen por uno de los cuchillos de Tanz, sin embargo, al hacer una observación más minuciosa es posible darse cuenta de que esto no era así…

Blaze había logrado reaccionar a tiempo, atrapando el filo del arma con su mano izquierda, antes de que esta se insertase en su estomago. La sangre que salió disparada fue de la cortada que se hizo en los dedos y palma. Mientras que su expresión de esfuerzo se debía a la fuerza que estaba haciendo para detener el cuchillo.

"En el ultimo… instante… me di cuenta de lo que estabas… intentando hacer…"-Afirmó la chica con dificultad mientras llevaba su puño derecho hacia atrás, sin soltar el arma blanca con su otra mano-"… antes habías dicho que rezara lo que sepa… pero ahora, te lo digo yo a ti…"-Agregó mientras su brazo era rodeado de llamas.

Tanz notó eso e intentó dar un salto hacia atrás, soltando el cuchillo en el proceso, pero no pudo hacer nada contra la velocidad de su rival, quien lanzó su ataque, dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

"¡… porque eres tú el que va a morir!"-Exclamó al liberar una fuertísima llamarada junto al golpe que acaba de conectar.

El gato solamente pudo apretar los dientes mientras su cuerpo salía disparado hacia atrás, dejando un gran rastro de destrucción a su paso, derribando todo lo que se encontrase en su camino. Hasta terminar por estrellarse a casi cientos de metros en la lejanía.

"Eso fue complicado..."-Suspiró Blaze con gran alivio, para luego mirarse la mano que había sido herida-"… y peligroso, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de sus intensiones, sin duda me hubiera hecho una herida mortal…"-Afirmó para sí mismo sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"¡Eres genial Blaze!"-Escuchó la voz de su amiga de pronto, justo antes de sentir como se le colgaba de la espalda.

"¡Marine, ya bájate!"-Protestó con molestia tratando de quitársela de encima.

Nathan y Elena solo miraban extrañados al raro par de chicas.

* * *

><p>"¡Veamos qué te parece esto!"-Exclamó Nicolás en el medio de su vuelo con la mano abierta en dirección hacia su enemigo.<p>

Lo que ocurrió fue tan repentino que Fouet no fue capaz de siquiera pensar en soltar los botones de sus látigos para el momento en el que el erizo le agarraba la cara.

El cuerpo es un especial conductor de la electricidad, los mangos de la hiena están aislados con respecto al resto de sus armas, por ende la corriente comienza desde el mecanismo de este y viaja hasta alcanzar al objetivo, creando un circuito cerrado para que este reciba la descarga completa.

Pero ahora, el chico lo había tocado… eso generó que ese cuerpo pasase a ser otro puente mas…

Ocasionando que toda la descarga ahora fuese a parar hacia el cuerpo de Fouet, quien lanzó un fuerte grito.

Que terminó siendo ahogado por las partes del árbol que terminaron cayendo encima de los dos, levantando una gran humareda.

"Guau, no esperaba eso"-Afirmó Lara con total sorpresa al ver lo que había ocurrido.

Tanto ella como Nora miraban hacia allí completamente sorprendidas por lo que pasó, mientras esperaban que la nube de humo se disipara para comenzar a acercarse con suma cautela.

"Oigan… una manito no vendría mal…"-Escucharon como las llamaba la voz del erizo naranja desde debajo de todas las ramas y hojas que estaban esparcidas por allí.

El par de chicas no esperó mucho y se acercaron a él. Una de ellas levantó un poco el tronco mientras la otra lo ayudaba a salir de ahí. Por lo que en poco tiempo pudieron sacarlo sin problemas.

"Ya está…"-Dijo Lara al servirle de soporte para que pudiera pararse-"… eso fue inesperado"-Admitió al mirar lo que quedó de aquel árbol.

"Je, Inesperado es mi segundo nombre"-Afirmó este de forma burlona, como jactándose de eso-"¿Y como quedó ese tipo?"

"Oh…"-Soltó la cisne al buscar a su enemigo entre tanto desastre, sorprendiéndose al notar algo.

"¿Qué?"-Cuestionaron los dos erizos mirándola con extrañeza.

"Se nos escapó"-Respondió señalando leve rastro de sangre que podía verse en unas pequeñas gotas color escarlata que trazaban un camino a través del bosque.

"¡Entonces tenemos que se…!"-Comenzó a exclamar Nicolás al soltarse de la chica e intentar correr para iniciar la persecución.

Sin embargo no fue capaz de llegar siquiera a dar dos pasos, ya que las fuerzas terminaron abandonándolo al instante, ocasionando que cayera de nueva cuenta al suelo.

"Creo que seguirlo no es algo que podamos hacer por ahora…"-Contrarió Nora ayudándolo a incorporarse.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo…"-Se dio cuenta Lara de que había sacado de su mente a un par de personas que antes la acompañaban, en ese momento intentó dar vuelta su cabeza para tratar de ubicar el lugar del accidente, aunque no llegó siquiera hacerlo cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda, la cual no le costó reconocer.

"¿… todavía estábamos nosotros en problemas?"-Cuestionó Nathan acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

Los tres voltearon a verlo, notando que el erizo marrón tenía una improvisada venda en el hombro derecho usando su propia remera para detener, seguramente, una hemorragia profunda.

Al lado del chico, también vieron a una eriza amarilla, que tenía algunos raspones y moretones menores.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres pudo reconocer al otro par que los acompañaba. No habían visto antes a esa gata lila ni a esa mapache naranja.

"¿Q…?"-Intentó preguntar Lara señalando a dicho dúo, pero se vio interrumpida.

"Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones luego, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí"-Explicó Nathan resumidamente-"Es posible que vengan refuerzo, además… no estamos en condiciones de seguir peleando por ahora"

"¿Y a dónde iremos entonces?"-Cuestionó la chica.

"Síganme"-Dijo al comenzar a caminar-"Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar"

El resto comenzó a seguirlo sin hacer muchas preguntas… ya podrían hacerlas más tarde.

* * *

><p>"Es increíble…"-Se rió un poco la hiena marrón al sentarse sobre una roca con algo de pesadez-"… tal parece que esta vez se le escapó su presa Mr. Death (Sr. Muerte)…"<p>

"No era alguien ni cerca de lo común…"-Contrarió el gato negro mirándose la gran quemadura que tenía en el torso-"… Blaze the Cat es muy superior a lo que nos dijeron…"-Afirmó con aire pensativo-"… sino hubiera saltado hacia atrás en el momento en el que arrojó ese golpe, ahora no estaría tan ileso"

"Así que fue ella la que te dejó en ese estado…"-Murmuró para sí mismo Fouet-"No me extraña entonces que usases 12 de tus 30 cuchillos"-Señaló al mirar las fundas que colgaban de los hombros de su compañero, las cuales eran el total que había dicho, y que usualmente se encontraban ocultas por la gabardina que solía llevar.

"Como sea…"-Suspiró un poco Tanz-"¿… cómo fue que te hiciste esas heridas?"-Cuestionó viendo que el chaleco Kevlar estaba atravesado en algunas zonas, además de por supuestos los golpes y raspones que tenía en el cuerpo.

"Puede que te parezca increíble, pero me encontré con los dos que se escaparon"-Respondió como si se riera de esto.

"¿Entonces siguen en la isla?"

"Así parece, creo que lo mejor será reportarlo para que organicen un equipo de búsqueda, por lo que parece ahora esos tipos están todos trabajando en grupo…"-Afirmó Fouet incorporándose y listo para irse.

"No habrá necesidad de buscarlos…"-Contrarió Tanz también incorporándose y metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Antes de que Blaze me golpease, logró implantarle un pequeñísimo chip de rastreo, que envía una señal sonora para evitar rastreo electrónico y que es imperceptible al oído normal"-Explicó sacando una especie de radar que mostraba un punto rojo intermitente que se movía sobre un mapa de la isla.

"Excelente Mr. Death, llevemos esto con el resto"-Dijo la hiena de forma por demás sádica.

* * *

><p><em>-Central Pier, Adabat. 16:00hs.<em>

Muy lejos ya del lugar de los disturbios, nuestros amigos siguieron a Nathan a través de la ciudad con sumo cuidado tratando de no llamar la atención, moviéndose mayormente por los callejones y calles sin muchos transeúntes.

Luego de un rato llegaron hasta el "consultorio" del que parecía un viejo amigo del erizo, un hombre al que llamaba Dr. Ivanoff, que podía parecer cualquier cosa menos un "doctor" propiamente dicha la palabra, era alto, de edad notoriamente avanzada, con un cabello completamente canoso y signos de que lo estaba perdiendo a un ritmo acelerado, además de eso tenía una bata blanca común y unos lentes redondos.

Según el chico, no era demasiado "legal", pero si era de confianza, por lo que, aunque reticentes, dejaron que los atendiera a todos.

Elena tenía algunos moretones y raspones menores, por lo que solo le dio una aspirina para calmar el dolor y un par de curitas en los cortes.

Lara tenía bastante más heridas y golpes, por lo que le puso una venda en el brazo izquierdo, el que el látigo de Fouet le había atrapado una hora atrás, así como otra en la cabeza.

A Blaze simplemente tuvo que vendarle la mano izquierda, la que le lastimó el cuchillo de Tanz durante la pelea.

Nathan fue más de cuidado, ya que debió desinfectarle la profunda herida del hombro derecho, para luego colocarle una buena cantidad de vendaje, además de varias curitas en otras partes del cuerpo.

Cuando llegó con Nicolás, se sorprendió de ver que las quemaduras internas que recibió habían sido prácticamente mínimas en comparación a lo que esperaba, ya que Nora le dijo sobre los ataques eléctricos que recibió en todo el cuerpo…

"Eres muy resistente a decir verdad, según lo que me contaron no deberías siquiera estar en pie en este momento"-Afirmó el doctor mientras el chico se colocaba su remera-"Aun así lo que más me sorprende de tu cuerpo…"-Continuó con tono de seriedad acomodándose los anteojos.

"No es algo de lo que quiera hablar…"-Cortó al instante saliendo de la habitación, seguido de Ivanoff.

Mientras uno estaba siendo atendido por el médico, el resto explicó sus razones para estar en aquel lugar y enemistarse con la organización Black Arrow:

Lara explicó que buscaba la legendaria Excalibur como pasatiempo de su afición de arqueóloga, terminó en aquel bar tratando de encontrar algún rumor sobre eso y se unió al par cuando comenzó el tiroteo.

Elena y Nathan eran cazatesoros que se adelantaron a los mercenarios para obtener el mapa de Excalibur que el Tatarabuelo del erizo había hecho y escondido en el mar, lo que los enemistó con Black Arrow al no entregar el mapa.

Blaze y Marine, por su parte, explicaron que Black Arrow les había robado unos objetos de gran importancia, los cuales debían recuperar a toda costa, aunque no dieron más detalles ni tampoco sabían prácticamente nada de esa organización.

Nora y Nicolás dijeron que ambos eran prisioneros de Black Arrow, explicaron también que la chica tenía amnesia y no recordaba nada, y ahora estaban buscando información sobre su pasado. Aunque daba la impresión de que no habían dicho todo.

"Personalmente creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es unir fuerzas"-Afirmó Lara tomando la palabra y hablándole a todos-"Todos tenemos ahora un enemigo común y hemos visto de lo qué es capaz, supongo que juntos nos iría mejor que estando cada quien por su lado"-Explicó como si estuviese dando un discurso.

Ninguno pareció replicar nada acerca de eso, de hecho la idea era bastante buena, aunque no podían confiar tanto en personas que prácticamente no conocían… ya habían demostrado su rivalidad contra la organización. Quizás trabajar juntos sería lo mejor que podían hacer en estos momentos.

Todos terminaron asintiendo luego de pensarlo más o menos según el caso, por ahora serían compañeros.

"Bien, Adabat es un país hecho de islas, mas hasta parece un enorme archipiélago… y por lo que dicen del mapa, lo mejor será conseguir un buen barco para recorrerlo"-Afirmó dejando a todos sorprendidos mientras sacaba su celular y accionaba un marcado barco.

"¿Un… barco…?"-Cuestionó Marine por lo bajo con los ojos brillantes y llenos de expectación.

"Ay… no…"-Suspiró Blaze al notar eso llevándose una mano a la cara.

"¡Hola Zip! ¡Aquí habla Lara!"-Dijo en cuanto le contestaron-"¡Mira, surgió algo importante y necesito que me consigas un buen barco que pueda navegar por todo Adabat sin problemas! ¡Y que sea lo bastante grande como para que 7 personas entren fácilmente en él!"-Continuó diciéndole al del otro lado de la línea-"Te contaré detalles luego, por ahora dime cuanto te tomará conseguir uno de buena calidad en Central Pier… genial… 2 horas, perfecto"-Finalizó al cortar la comunicación.

"¡Genial, un barco!"-Saltó la mapache de alegría parándose sobre su asiento.

"Aquí vamos otra vez…"-Murmuró la gata lila con pesadez todavía agarrándose el rostro.

"¡No se preocupen tripulación! ¡Porqué la capitana Marine está aquí para guiarlos a través de esta nueva aventura!"-Exclamó todavía con euforia.

"¿Tú? ¿Capitana?"-Cuestionó Nathan viéndola con pesadez-"Por favor, no me hagas reír"

"¡No te burles de tu capitana o haré que te arrojen por la plancha!"-Amenazó encarándolo con bastante agresividad.

"¿Y desde cuando accedí a que fuera mi capitana!"-Volvió a preguntar esta vez algo enojado.

"Ay, los jóvenes de ahora…"-Suspiró Ivanoff yendo hacia la ventana y mirando hacia afuera, viendo contemplando los grandes rascacielos que tenía el lugar.

La ruidosa trifulca entre aquel par prosiguió entre gritos que prácticamente no dejaban escuchar nada mas mientras el resto los miraba extrañados o divertidos según quien… salvo Nicolás…

El erizo naranja notó un sonido muy leve, fuera de lo normal en la sala… creía haberlo sentido antes mientras caminaban hacía este lugar, pero ahora estaba seguro…

Algo resonaba continuamente…

Agudizó su oído y cerró los ojos, concentrándose para encontrar tan ínfimo ruido, sin ver exactamente a donde iba lo siguió, escuchando sin prestarle atención a nada más.

Finalmente, guiándose de esta forma, encontró su ubicación exacta, tomándola con la mano al mismo momento en el que abría los ojos.

"¡Qué haces?"-Cuestionó Blaze al notar cómo le agarraba el brazo repentinamente.

Sin contestar, buscó algo en la manga de la ropa de la chica, logrando identificar con el tacto algo que no pertenecía a eso, quitándolo con sus dedos.

Al hacerlo lo observó detenidamente, era un dispositivo metálico muy pequeño, del tamaño de una mosca, sin duda eso emitía aquel constante ruido. Cuando el chico lo examinó bien, una expresión de sorpresa se formó en su rostro.

"¡Es un localizador!"-Exclamó con sorpresa en el instante en el que lo apretaba entre sus dedos para destruirlo.

"¡Qué significa eso?"-Cuestionó el Dr. Ivanoff al escucharlo dejando de mirar por la ventana.

El erizo por reflejo lo miró, su vista también era superior a la normal, por lo no pudo evitar a su vez ojear tras el cristal…

Llegan a notar una especie de pequeño reflejo en la azotea del rascacielos de enfrente…

"¡TODOS AL SUELO!"-Gritó a toda voz, sorprendiendo por completo al resto.

Un potentísimo y estruendoso ruido se escuchó al instante siguiente, atravesando el vidrio en menos de un pestañeó, y ocasionado que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera disparada en el aire.

* * *

><p>"Jujuju, le di a uno, pero el resto se escondió…"-Murmuró para sí el sujeto que estaba sobre aquel edificio, apuntando con un rifle de francotirador hacia el lugar en el que estaba el grupo-"… podrán esconderse…"-Empezó a decir, accionando la recamara para que saliera el casquillo vacio-"… pero no escapar"<p>

"¡Fang!"-Lo llamó una voz a su espalda, provocando que se diera la vuelta, reconociendo a su compañero entre las sombras-"¡No te cargues a todos tú solo! ¡Déjanos algunos a nosotros!"-Prácticamente ordenó mirándolo con algo de molestia.

"Ya sabes que no dejo escapar a mi presa cuando la tengo en la mira…"-Afirmó la comadreja purpura de ojos azules acomodándose su sombrero vaquero hacia abajo-"… si quieren tener a alguno será mejor que se apresuren antes de que los mate yo"

Sin decir nada más, el sujeto en la oscuridad desapareció, y el chico volvió a preparar su rifle.

"¡Ninguna presa se escapa de Fang the Sniper!"

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: Y este se termina aquí… aquí tenemos la aparición de alguien que seguramente muchos conocen… ¡Fang the Sniper!<em>

_-Fang: Conocido como Nack the Weasel por algunos incompetentes… Jujuju…_

_-Nicolás: ¿Quién te permitió hablar? ¬¬_

_-Fang: Yo hablo cuando quiero… *Se va*_

_-Nora: Que idiota ¬¬_

_-Elena: ¡Bueno, como han podido notar las cosas se encaminan hacia la resolución del Prologo, pero esto sigue poniéndose picante! ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?_

_-Lara: Para no hacer muy largo este comentario pasaremos directo a los agradecimientos…_

_-Nicolás: Así que les doy las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Dark-KannaI**_:_

_*Al parecer si xDD  
><em>

_*Uno en empate y el otro en victoria xD_

_*Correcto con respecto a lo de Blaze ;P_

_*Ya se resolverá esa duda… xD_

_*Va por el camino correcto ;P_

_*No tanto, Tanz tiene 30 fundas bajo el abrigo que están como si fuesen un chaleco, así que no es una Bolsa Mágica xD_

_*Algo así… pero más porque su nombre es francés para "Látigo" xDD_

_-Nicolás: *Continua*… pues qué bueno que los enemigos le parezcan buenos… y es así, o los buenos mejoran o mueren xDD; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, pues si, te has equivocado, eran bastante fuertes en verdad xD… pues sí, Nathan es el que mejor apunta :3… la idea era que diera esa impresión, y que luego se viera que no fue así xD._

_-Marine: ¡Y ahora la valiente capitana Marine les dará las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews antes…!_

_-Nathan: ¿Desde cuándo es capitana?_

_-Blaze: No trates de discutirle… es imposible… -_-U_

_-Marine: …a:_** Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Andrea and Naturberd**_, a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a_**Kira-Writer**_._

_-Nicolás: Ok, eso es todo por hoy damas y caballeros…_

_-Nora, Elena, Lara, Marine, Nathan, Blaze y Nicolás (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	7. Duelo a distancia

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 7: Prologo, Parte 7: Duelo a distancia._

Luego de tal estruendo, todos se habían arrojado al suelo, quitándose de las vistas de la ventana y escondiéndose tras lo que pudieran llegar a encontraran en la pequeña sala.

"¡Por la potencia y la forma de impacto debe ser un calibre del .50!"-Explicó Nathan escondido tras una pared, protegiendo a Elena, a quien había agarrado y tirado al suelo ni bien sintió la advertencia de su compañero-"¡Si eso les da les volará una buena parte del cuerpo! ¡Ni piensen en asomarse sin más!"-Advirtió a todos.

Nora y Nicolás por su parte, se encontraban junto al Dr. Ivanoff, cuyo hombro izquierdo parecía haber sido alcanzado por aquel disparo, llevándose una buena parte de la carne y el hueso de esa parte de su cuerpo.

"Si no… me hubieras derribado en ese instante… seguramente me hubieran volado… la cabeza…"-Le agradeció el hombre al erizo naranja mientras sostenía herida con su mano sana.

"Aun así fue capaz de modificar tan rápido la dirección del disparo en un instante antes de hacerlo y cuando el blanco estaba en movimiento…"-Analizó mirando con recelo hacia la ventana-"… ese tipo de ser un experto tirador"-Afirmó apretando los dientes.

"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algún arma de larga distancia?"-Cuestionó Nora al resto del grupo.

Pero nadie parecía traer ninguna consigo, y para colmo se habían quedado casi sin balas de ningún tipo, tenían que encontrar alguna forma de contraatacar… en ese lugar no eran más que carne de cañón.

"En… el armario de mi… oficina"-Señaló Ivanoff mientras tomaba algo de su bata, haciendo que todos lo miraran-"Tras… una pared… falsa… hay varias… armas…"-Afirmó al sacar una llave y estirársela al erizo naranja.

"Es peligroso moverse"-Contrarió el chico viendo el objeto que le alcanzaban-"Antes de llegar allí este tipo nos…"-Intentó objetar, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que notó como alguien tomaba la llave y comenzaba a correr hacia adentro del consultorio.

Al hacer una observación, pudo darse cuenta que era Lara la que estaba corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Idiota!"-Exclamó al correr tras ella.

Fang la observó pasar por la ventana con la mira de su rifle, un tiro a esa velocidad sería difícil de acertar, por lo que dirigió su arma al cristal de la habitación contigua, calculando en segundos el momento preciso del disparo.

La chica abrió la puerta de par en par usando el cuerpo para empujarla, entrando allí sin perder tiempo y viendo el armario señalado y cerrado con llave. Y corriendo hacia este sin pensarlo mucho. Casi al mismo tiempo el erizo naranja entraba tras ella, no pensaba detenerla, hacerlo solo provocaría que uno de los dos muriese en ese momento, su única oportunidad era la ventana, debía apostar en este momento que ya estaban jugados de todas las formas posibles.

"Eres mía pequeña eriza"-Afirmó con sadismo la comadreja al ver su rostro aparecer por un costado del vidrio mientras aguantaba su respiración-"Sin resentimientos"-Agregó al jalar el gatillo.

Lo que ocurrió luego de ello sería demasiado rápido como para describirlo, pero haremos el intento…

Por lo que parece, Nicolás dio un salto para alcanzar el camino de la eriza poniendo su pecho frente a la cara de esta, metiéndose justo en el medio de la trayectoria de la subsecuente bala. La cual terminó impactándolo de lleno en esa zona del cuerpo mientras la chica pudo seguir corriendo, mientras él chocaba contra la pared de atrás, y caía de cara al suelo.

"¡Nico!"-Gritó Lara al voltear con preocupación al mismo tiempo en el que insertaba la llave para abrir el armario.

"¡Sigue… estoy bien…!"-Afirmó el chico estando todavía en el suelo.

Pero ella no se hubiera detenido aunque se lo pidiera, ya que había abierto la puerta mientras él decía eso, y golpeado rápidamente la pared blanca detrás de las varias cosas, haciendo que esta se apartara de repente. No tenía tiempo, si la cosa era como pensaba todavía le quedaban un par de segundos para contraatacar, con su mano lo sintió, dio justo con lo que necesitaba…

La comadreja por su parte estaba accionando el cerrojo de su rifle para que el casquillo saliera de la recamara luego del disparo que efectuó contra ese erizo que se metió en el medio. Sabía la posición exacta de la otra chica, por lo que no tenía que desperdiciar este blanco, pero, en el momento en el que volvió a colocar su ojo en la mira, fue capaz de notar que la eriza marrón le estaba apuntando en ese instante con un arma que claramente era para un francotirador…

"¡Mierda!"-Exclamó con temor al esquivar hacia un costado, a penas llegando a moverse para el instante en el que Lara apretaba el gatillo.

El impactó se sintió a pleno, la bala atravesó el vidrio en mucho menos de lo que uno llega siquiera a pensar en pestañar y dirigió su trayectoria hacia Fang, quien todavía estaba intentando esquivar el disparo.

Sin embargo, no pudo llegar a alejar todo su cuerpo, ya que una parte de su oreja fue arrancada repentinamente por el proyectil, que terminó impactando en el concreto que estaba detrás. Mientras la comadreja solamente pudo lanzar un fuerte grito de dolor mientras tiraba su cuerpo hacia atrás y se arrastraba para alejarse de la visibilidad de su enemiga.

"¡HIJA DE PUTA!"-Vociferó con gran furia mientras se agarraba la hemorragia con una mano, tratando de detenerla-"¡NO PUEDE EXISTIR ALGUIEN QUE TENGA TANTA PUNTERÍA COMO YO!"-Afirmó para sí mismo con una notoria cantidad de ira-"¡Te haré un agujero entremedio de los ojos!"-Prácticamente juró al soltarse la oreja y apretar los dientes.

"¡Vamos, tomen las armas!"-Ordenó Lara apuntando a través de un hueco que había abierto en la ventana que la dejaba poco expuesta a ser avistada rápidamente.

Nathan y Elena obedecieron al instante y se metieron en el armario, tomando el chico un rifle de asalto automático mientras recargaban sus armas con munición.

"¡Nico! ¡Estás bien?"-Le preguntó Nora al arrastrarlo para sacarlo de la visión que se obtenía por la ventana.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de la cisne cuando el chico se levantó sin problemas, de hecho, a pesar del impacto directo, su ropa no estaba ni siquiera rota.

"Pues si"-Respondió revisándose el pecho-"¡Qué bien, mi apuesta salió perfectamente!"-Exclamó con euforia al notar que estaba completamente ileso.

"P-pero… ¿Cómo… es que tú…?"-Balbuceó la chica al ver eso, todavía sin poder siquiera creerlo.

"Ah, es que…"-Comenzó a explicar el erizo sin hacerse mucho problema, pero se vio interrumpido por Nathan, que los llamaba a ambos.

"¡Nora! ¡Nico!"-Los llamó al pasar corriendo frente a la ventana y darles un par de pistolas, mientras seguía corriendo-"¡Vamos, tenemos que salir de…!"-Intentó ordenar al pasar por la puerta para ir a donde Blaze y Marine estaban ayudando al Dr. Ivanoff a incorporarse.

"¡Cuidado!"-Exclamó Lara al saltar a un costado, pero el resto con llegó a reaccionar para el momento en el que el misil impactó contra la pared de afuera, enviándolos en direcciones diferentes y haciendo que la pared que separaba ambas habitaciones se viniera abajo.

"Un tiro perfecto"-Afirmó un sujeto que se encontraba en las sombras del edificio aledaño dejando a un lado el Lanzamisiles que tenía sobre los hombros hace instantes, el mismo en el que se encontraba Fang en la terraza, solo que este estaba oculto en la planta baja.

"Tú le dijiste que Fang que no se quedara con todos… pero ahora te lo digo yo a ti..."-Se molestó otro tipo que apareció junto a él, y que le doblaba en altura, como mínimo.

"Descuida, lo que hice fue separarlos, yo me quedo con los de la derecha y tú vas por los de la izquierda"-Explicó su plan haciendo una mueca algo siniestra.

Su compañero no objetó y se dirigió hacia donde le correspondía.

* * *

><p>Al haber sido la única que se puso a cubierto, la eriza marrón también fue la primera en recuperarse del aturdimiento que le produjo la explosión. Sabía perfectamente que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para aquel francotirador, por lo que no perdió el tiempo para salir de cobertura de nuevo y apuntar, encontrándose cara a cara con aquella comadreja.<p>

Ambos gatillaron en ese instante, mientras intentaban esquivar el proyectil del otro.

Fang pudo evitar por completo que le golpeara la bala, saliendo sin un raspón y accionando el cerrojo al volver a esconderse. Pero Lara, sin embargo, pudo evitar un impacto fatal, sin embargo vio su mejilla cortada por el rozamiento del veloz proyectil, aunque esto era solo algo muy leve, por lo que no perdió segundos en preparar su siguiente disparo y ocultarse del campo de visión de su enemigo.

"Elena, Nora, Nico…"-Los llamó por lo bajo al ver que se estaban recuperando luego de la detonación-"Nos bloquearon esta salida, deberán ir por detrás"-Explicó resumidamente asomando uno de sus ojos por menos de un segundo.

"Pero…"-Trató de protestar la eriza amarilla.

"Mientras yo esté aquí él no podrá dispararle a nada mas, ya que si lo hace será un blanco perfecto para mí"-Contrarió la chica con seriedad aunque sin mirarlos-"Vayan hacia el puerto, me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto mate a este maldito"

Elena y Nora estuvieron a punto de replicar otra vez, pero el erizo naranja las tomó de un hombro a cada una y dijo:

"De acuerdo Lara, nos adelantaremos"-Afirmó al incorporarse y dirigirse a la puerta trasera-"Pero no te tardes mucho ¿De acuerdo?"-Le pidió mientras la abría y esperaba a el par de chicas cruzara.

"No lo haré"-Respondió ella mientras este salía por allí.

El silencio se volvió bastante tenso entonces, tal parecía que ninguno de los dos podía asomarse por temor a que el otro le volara la cabeza en ese instante, estaban en una encrucijada tal que parecía podía llegar a durar días sin que ninguno se atreviera a hacer el primer movimiento, a lo sumo asomaban su rostro un ínfimo instante en el que no llegaban a ver nada y regresaban a cubierto.

Pero ambos sabían que no podrían estar así por mucho más…

* * *

><p>Nicolás iba adelante, seguido de Elena y Nora, pasando con cuidado por lo que se veía como un hogar común. Ya estaban por la cocina, a punto de salir por el patio de atrás, cuando de repente logran escuchan un poderoso estruendo proveniente de una pared al costado que acababa de ser echada abajo por lo que parecía una gran mano que la atravesó fácilmente.<p>

Esta mano se transformó en un puño que impactó directo en la cara del erizo naranja, provocando que saliera volando a gran velocidad, atravesando unas tres paredes de concreto, pasando a su vez por el medio de la calle, estrellándose contra un auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente y chocando de lleno en un edificio que se encontraba en su camino.

Al ver al agresor, las chicas pudieron notar que era un oso polar de tamaño considerable, cuyo pelaje era de color beige claro. Lo más llamativo era que llevaba guantes y botas para invierno a pesar del clima tropical del país, incluso hacia juego con una bufanda verde y un gorro de lana rojo. En eso, pudieron notar que los ojos azules de este se posaron en ellas, mientras su gran puño salía en su dirección

Cada una esquivó para un lado diferente, siendo la eriza amarilla, quien preparaba la pistola que tenía en su funda, la que salió peor parada, ya que al estar haciendo esto, su enemigo la tomó como el siguiente blanco por lo que no pudo esquivar ya la arremetida de ese brazo le impactó en el pecho y la hizo estrellarse contra los electrodomésticos de la habitación, quedando tirada allí.

"¡Elena!"-Exclamó la cisne con preocupación al ver lo que le había pasado a su compañera mientras mantenía distancia de su nuevo oponente-"¿Quién rayos eres tú?"

"Bark the Polarbear"-Se presentó mirándola con algo de sadismo-"Me ordenaron llevarte a ti y a tú amigo de regreso, así que espero que no se haya muerto con eso"-Explicó al mirar el rastro de destrucción que había dejado el chico al salir despedido hace instantes.

* * *

><p>Nathan había ayudado a Ivanoff a incorporarse, mientras Blaze y Marine se cercioraban de que el camino estuviera despejado, saliendo por la puerta del frente, teniendo cuidado de no mostrarse al campo de visión del francotirador de aquel edificio.<p>

El doctor le había dado a la gata las llaves del garaje y de su camioneta, la que usarían para escapar todos juntos al buscar a los otros. No debería haber mayores dificultades que esa, si no se mostraban ante el tirador.

Sin embargo, cuando abrieron el portón, se vieron forzados a mirar a un costado, al sentir varios estruendos, llegando a ver una silueta que salía despedido de la pared cercana a ellos, y chocaba contra un auto y se incrustaba en un edificio de la calle de enfrente.

"¿Ese no era…?"-Intentó cuestionar Blaze al acercarse un poco a lo ocurrido para mirar, al igual que Nathan e Ivanoff, pero una advertencia de la mapache hizo que los tres se detuvieran al instante.

"¡Cuidado!"-Exclamó con miedo Marine al ver la especie de bomba que había caído frente a sus compañeros.

La explosión de esta fue tan repentina que solo la gata pudo reaccionar a tiempo como para crear un muro de fuego que contuvo bastante la onda expansiva, pero que no pudo evitar que esta golpeara al trío, provocando que salieran despedidos hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared o lo que tuvieran en el trayecto.

"Oh, sobrevivieron a eso…"-Se sorprendió alguien que estaba tras la pequeña chica, la cual se dio vuelta al instante en guardia.

Al observarlo bien, pudo notar que era un pato de plumaje verde y ojos azules, que la miraba con algo de sadismo y con una bomba no encendida en su mano.

"¡Quien eres tú?"-Cuestionó más en forma de orden que otra cosa.

"Soy Bean the Dynamite, niña…"-Se presentó este mostrándole su bomba, causando que esta diera un paso atrás-"Descuida, la muerte por una explosión es tan magnífica y rápida, que no llegas a sentirla"

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: ¡Se los dejo por aquí! ¡La cosa se está poniendo más que candente!<em>

_-Nathan: ¡Y esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias, que se vienen impactantes peleas!_

_-Elena: ¡Lara vs Fang! ¡Nora vs Bark! ¡Y Marine vs Bean! ¡Así que no se lo pierdan!_

_-Nora: Para quienes no lo sepan, Bean y Bark son personajes oficiales de los juegos que aparecieron en un viejo videojuego llamado Sonic the Fighters, por ende no son inventados por nosotros, no todos los villanos iba a ser inventados…_

_-Marine: ¡No se preocupen, que la capitana Marine pondrá en su sitio a ese pato!_

_-Blaze: ¬¬U_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, y ahora paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Andrea and Naturberd**_, pues sí, es un doctor algo tenebroso xD… y Lara tiene bastantes contactos a decir verdad :3… es que verás, esta Blaze está sacada de la continuidad de Sonic Rush, por ende no viene del Futuro y no conoce a Silver, aunque este si intervendrá en la historia, pero será en la Tercera Parte (Este Fic, es la Parte Cero, mientras que mi anterior Fic, The Chaos Complot era la Primera Parte) ^^U; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, pues si, Blaze se salvó por un pelito de rana clava xD…; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, es que la historia va a ser bastante larga a decir verdad xD… al final no, ya que yo lo salvé x3… ¡Pues si, acertó con lo de Bean, y no solo él y Fang, sino que también Bark! ¡Y todavía falta un último personaje "oficial" por aparecer! :D… en realidad verá, el "chaleco" donde tiene los cuchillos, tiene las fundas de estos bajo los brazos, por lo que puede tomar los del lado izquierdo con la mano derecha y viceversa (Creo que debo hacer un dibujo para explicarlo mejor xD)...; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_; pues se salvaron por los pelos, solo para estar en problemas de nuevo xD… y pues, el de las sombras era Bean :3._

_-Lara: Ok, yo ahora paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews en capítulos anteriores a:__ a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a_**Kira-Writer**_._

_-Nicolás: Eso es todo por ahora…_

_-Nathan, Elena, Nora, Marine, Blaze, Lara y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	8. Habilidades

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 8: Prologo, Parte 8: Habilidades._

Silencio y tensión. Eran las dos palabras que mas perfectamente podrían definir el estado de estancamiento en el que se encontraban el par de personas, ninguno debía haber un movimiento erróneo, ya que de realizarlo la verían muy negras.

Adrenalina también valía para ser incluida, ya que el corazón de ambos le estaba latiendo a mil, sentían como su sangre les hervía se expectación y ansiedad, querían salir y disparar mil veces en este instante, pero bien sabían que tenían que controlar sus impulsos.

Las manos les temblaban, no por miedo, sino que su excitación por esta encrucijada en la que se encontraban era tal que apenas podían contener su agitada respiración, estaban más que al tanto que este dilema se resolvería en menos que un simple instante, cuando uno cometiese un fallo y el otro se lo hiciera pagar con su vida.

Lara ya había practicado tiro a larga distancia un par de años atrás. Fue capaz de darle a blancos a más de 500 metros, aunque esa vez no estaba presente un problema como este, ya que ahora debía calcular también la inclinación, por lo que si fallaba al hacerlo su disparo no tendría sentido. La anterior vez tuve más tiempo para preparar el ataque, pero ahora solo terminaría contando con un segundo… no, quizás solo décimas de segundo…

Fang tenía años de experiencia en este rubro, podía quitarle las alas a una mosca con una bala sin matarla a unos 100 metros, había acabado decenas de contratos de asesinato sin problemas, era todo un profesional… pero esa chica, la forma que tenía de apuntar, de gatillar, de contener la respiración… un novato no podría hacer un disparo tan perfecto como ese con tanta diferencia de altura en un instante… aunque no le gustar admitirlo, debía decir que esa eriza estaba muy cercana a su nivel…

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así…

La herida de su oreja ahora no le dolía, de hecho esta apenas sangraba ya, toda la sangre fluía por su cuerpo con tal intensidad que pensaba que en cualquier momento terminaría por explotar. Estaba muy excitado por tener una batalla a distancia con alguien que podía ponerlo en peligro, una expresión sádica se formó repentinamente en su rostro… ¡No perdería este combate por nada del mundo!

No podía seguir perdiendo de esta forma el tiempo, bien estaba al tanto de que esta situación podría tardar días enteros sin que ningún se atreviera a hacer el primer movimiento, pero no disponía ni de lejos de tanta cantidad de tiempo. Su razonamiento le hizo adivinar que su enemigo no venía para nada solo, por lo que si perdía demasiados minutos podría terminar rodeada sin posibilidad alguna para salir de la situación. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que eso pasara, formuló varios planes en su mente, calculando posibles rutas de acción, sacando probabilidades de éxito diferentes.

Para finalmente llegar a una especie de conclusión, las posibilidades de que la idea saliera correctamente eran solo del 50%... no, quizás 46%... pero eran las más altas que podía obtener en un plan tan a corto plazo. El tiempo apremiaba… ¡Se jugaría el todo por el todo en este instante!

Por lo que no dudó en hacer su movida…

* * *

><p>"Me ordenaron llevarte a ti y a tu amigo de regreso, así que espero que no se haya muerto con eso"-Explicó el oso polar, que se había presentado como Bark, al mirar el rastro de destrucción que había dejado el erizo que golpeó hace menos que instantes.<p>

"¡Ni loca regresaré allí!"-Contrarió Nora estando más que en guardia, lista para todo lo que pudieran llegar a lanzarle. Por ello dio un salto al costado cuando aquel gran puño se dirigió directo hacia ella.

También había resuelto el patrón de ataque de su oponente, ya que los ataques de este tenían un tremendo poder destructivo pero carecían por completo de rapidez, eso le daba una gran oportunidad, si podía aprovechar la diferencia de velocidad compensaría la de fuerza.

Por lo que en ese momento se agachó para esquivar la arremetida del brazo que realizó el oso polar de forma idéntica a como había logrado sorprender a Elena antes. Como regresar su mano le llevaría un tiempo considerable, cuando lucha con oponentes más rápido usa un ataque como ese para atraparlos repentinamente, pero la chica fue capaz de darse cuenta de esto en el primer momento, por eso fue que no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo con aquel movimiento.

Por lo que dio un par de giros más para esquivar las siguientes arremetidas que Bark lanzó, finalmente terminar saltando hacia atrás, pasando por la pared destruida hasta lo que parecía una especie de jardín. Mientras más espacioso fuese el lugar, mejor podría desenvolverse.

"Tienes buenos movimientos"-Admitió el oso polar saliendo también del edificio-"¡Veamos cuánto dura esa velocidad!"-Exclamó al lanzar un fuerte puñetazo hacia ella.

La cisne ni lo pensó y esquivó el ataque, al que le siguieron otros de intensidad cada vez más potente que sin embargo logró evitar. Por lo que, aprovechando la prácticamente nula defensa de la que su oponente hacía gala para acercarse a él con sumo cuidado y probar descargando un fuerte puñetazo directo en la cadera de este.

Esto provocó que su rival se encorvara un poco y apretase los dientes haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero esta mueca terminó pesando a ser una sonrisa malvada, justo en el instante en que el bajaba uno de sus codos, impactando directamente en la espalda de la chica con gran potencia, tirándola de cara al suelo.

"Como ya dije, tus movimientos son buenos, además tus ataques tienen consistencia y sabes golpear, pero…"-Comenzó a analizar justo antes de arrojarle una patada a la cara, provocando que saliera despedida hasta estrellarse contra una pared, quedando sentada contra esta-"… tu cuerpo es muy frágil"-Afirmó confiadamente al cruzarse de brazos-"No tienes fuerza en los músculos, tus huesos no son resistentes, seguramente te hayas roto varios de la mano cuando me diste ese golpe"

Era verdad lo que decía, dio ese puñetazo con toda su fuerza, pero justo luego de eso había comenzado a dolerle el dedo meñique, que fue el primero en impactar contra la masa muscular del oso polar. Seguramente ahora debía tener resquebrajado una de las falanges de ese dedo, la diferencia en cuanto a potencia era obvia, por eso Bark dejaba descuidada su defensa, los golpes que llegara a recibir no significarían nada aunque ella los hiciera con todo lo que tenía.

Por el contrario eso le daría una gran oportunidad de un contraataque tan destructivo como el de recién, aunque seguramente le hubiera hecho más daño de no ser por esas extrañas advertencias que escuchó antes en su cabeza…

("_…ra, va un codazo en su cabeza…_")-Esa frase fue la que le permitió agacharse, recibiendo poco menos de la mitad del verdadero impacto que hubiera tenido que soportar.

No se explicó que fue eso que apareció en su mente, quizás haya sido solo un instinto inconsciente de batalla que le avisó el peligro inminente… pero luego lo sintió otra vez, no pudo ser simple coincidencia…

("_…ez le patearé el rostro…_")-Había vuelto a oír la voz de su oponente en su cabeza justo antes de que este realizara esa acción, lo que le permitió atrapar ese pie con las manos, evitando salir despedida con la misma intensidad que Nicolás minutos antes. De otro modo seguramente hubiera terminado atravesado esa pared con la que había chocado.

Por todo eso, no le costó mucho volver a incorporarse, ya que habiendo parado los ataques, el daño no fue el suficiente como para causar alguna herida grave. No estaba lista para rendirse, no importaba la diferencia de fuerza, ni de resistencia, ni nada de eso… ¡Ella no se daría por vencida mientras todavía pudiera luchar!

* * *

><p>"¡Qué te parece?"-Cuestionó el pato verde arrojando otra bomba hacia la chica que corría escapando de las que había lanzado anteriormente-"¡Estas explosiones son geniales!"-Afirmó cuando, una a una, todos comenzaron a detonar con gran intensidad formando una hilera de fuego que perseguía a la mapache…<p>

Esta se alejaba, no por miedo especifico hacia el tal Bean o a sus mortales ataques, sino para alejar esta batalla de donde estaban sus aturdidos compañeros. No podía dejar que alguna de las ondas expansivas los lastimara de rebote, tampoco estaba muy segura cómo podría llegar a ganarle ella sola, mas en medio de la ciudad…

Pero el lugar parecía estar más de su lado de lo que creía en un primer momento, ya que a poco menos de una cuadra de distancia, pudo divisar un gran parque.

"(¡Eso es! ¡Tiene que haber una fuente allí!)"-Analizó rápidamente al modificar su trayectoria para dirigirse hacia allí.

Sin embargo, en ese momento fue forzada a dar un rápido salto a un costado debido a que uno de los explosivos cayó frente a ella, peligrosamente cerca, detonando en ese instante, y provocando que la onda expansiva la sacara volando algunos metros y la derribara al suelo. Aunque su rápida reacción le evitó algún tipo de herida más grave que unos simples raspones.

"Aunque descuida, me divertiré un poco contigo antes de matarte"-Afirmó Bean con un sadismo bastante notorio en su voz, justo antes de arrojarle otra de sus bombas, esta vez directamente.

El pato, por el contrario, no contaba con que la chica se levantase tan repentinamente, estando lista para contrarrestar esa agresión de una forma no muy brillante…

El chiste, es que ella no pensó siquiera en que un fuerte golpe que recibiera la bola explosiva podría hacer que llegase a explotar si la pólvora interna no hubiera estado contenida específicamente para que solo se activase con la mecha. Y esto terminó siendo una gran suerte para ella…

Ya que la patada que le dio al explosivo no provocó su detonación, permitiendo que este volviera hacia su lanzador, quien se vio forzado a correrse a un costado para esquivarlo.

"¡Mis bombas no son pelotas de Futbol!"-Exclamó con enojo el pato al ver la explosión que resultó a su espalda, justo antes de voltear hacia la mapache, la cual volvió a seguir su trayectoria al parque.

Marine corría tan velozmente como sus piernas se lo permitían, mirando constantemente hacia atrás para no perder de vista a su enemigo, quien parecía estar acortando las mechas de sus siguientes explosivos, además de tener una expresión de furia en su rostro que era por demás visible.

Por lo que apresuró un poco el paso al divisar exactamente lo que buscaba, una fuente en el medio del parque, a la cual no dudó en dirigirse hacia allí…

"¡Aléjense todos! ¡Es peligroso!"-Le indicó a toda voz a las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar, quienes en un primer momento no le hicieran caso hasta no ver las bombas que el pato traía tras la mapache.

Instante en el que no dudaron en salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo…

"Bien… ahora…"-Comenzó a decirse a sí misma al llegar al borde la fuente, viendo su reflejo en el agua cristalina de esta, estando lista para hacer lo que se proponía, de no ser por el sonido de chispas que escuchó detrás.

Por lo que cuando volteó terminó viendo como un par de explosivos listos para su detonación se encontraban yendo hacia ella.

No pasando ni un segundo hasta el momento el que eso ocurrió, desatando una nube de humo donde antes podía verse a la chica.

"¡Te lo merecías!"-Rió Bean con forma burlona al ver que había tenido éxito.

O eso creyó él…

Ya que al disiparse la humareda fue capaz de ver a la mapache en perfecto estado, siendo cubierta por una especie de muro transparente que había detenido la potente explosión sin dificultad aparente, al examinarlo mejor, pudo notar que esto no estaba hecho de otra cosa que no fuese agua…

"Bien, ahora si estoy lista para el contraataque"-Afirmó Marine quitando la pared, pero provocando que el liquido se dispersase y quedase flotando alrededor de sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: Bien, originalmente el capítulo iba a ser muchísimo más largo, con los combates hasta el final. Pero no quería retrasar la salida de este capítulo, por lo que por ahora lo dejaré hasta ahí.<em>

_-Elena: Aquí han podido ver un poco más de las habilidades de los protagonistas ¡Pero todavía queda mucho por revelar!_

_-Blaze: Pero les explicaremos algo en particular, como pudieron ver en este capítulo, Marine es capaz de controlar el agua. Esto es así porque al final de Sonic Rush Adventure, Marine ataca al robot de los Eggmans con unas esfera trasparente, aunque nunca se explica qué era eso… por lo que aquí se toma como que no era otra cosa que Hidroquinesis…_

_-Lara: Supongo que ya no queda nada más por aclarar, así que lo dejamos con los agradecimientos…_

_-Nicolás: ¡Así es! Por lo que paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, ya se revelará quien será a su debido tiempo ;P… que bueno, así mantenemos la expectativa xD; a _**Andrea and Naturberd**_, no es que se me haya curado rápido la herida, es que directamente ni me hirió xD… si quieres saber cómo se ve Norita puedes ir a mi dA. Que es galaxyneir . deviantart . com (Sin los espacios xD), donde tengo un par de dibujos de Nora y otros personajes ;P… y no, entre nosotros solo hay una especie de hermandad, nada mas xD; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, en realidad ese golpe posiblemente me haya dañado mucho más que esa bala xD… Lara está consciente de ello más que nadie ;P…_

_-Nathan: Ok, y ahora paso a darle las gracias por los Reviews en los capítulos anteriores a: a _**Dark-KannaI**_, __a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a_**Kira-Writer**_._

_-Marine: ¡Yo quería dar los agradecimientos hoy! ¡Soy la capitana!_

_-Nathan: ¡Que no lo eres!_

_-Marine: ¡Si lo soy!_

_-Nora: *Se mete en el medio* Basta, no peleen por eso…_

_-Elena: Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora…_

_-Elena, Blaze, Lara, Nathan, Marine, Nora y Nicolás (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	9. Más que solo fuerza

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 9: Prologo, Parte 9: Más que solo fuerza._

Ahora no había lugar para tener ningún tipo de dudas sobre esas voces que escuchaba en su cabeza, ya estaba totalmente segura de qué era lo que estaba oyendo: Esas frases no eran otra cosa que los pensamientos de su adversario.

No entendía la razón, pero por algún motivo que en este instante desconocía, todo lo que este se preparaba para hacer resonaba de forma clara en su cerebro. Permitiéndole anticipar todos y cada uno de los ataques dirigidos hacia su persona, no teniendo mayores problemas para esquivar hasta los más sorpresivos.

De esta forma, no tuvo inconvenientes en agarrarlo con la guardia verdaderamente baja, logrando descargar una potente patada en la parte de atrás de su rodilla, causándole un daño por demás real al atacar un punto tan vulnerable con tal precisión.

Esta vez, el oso polar se vio forzado a agacharse debido a la perdida de estabilidad que le provocó tal impacto, quedando arrollado en el suelo.

De esta forma la chica no dudó siquiera en darle un fuerte puñetazo directo en el rostro sin siquiera pensarlo mucho que digamos, no desaprovechando la ocasión para repetirlo usando su otro puño con la mayor potencia que pudo. Sin bajar la intensidad repitió el asalto dos veces más sin descanso alguno, ya que esta vez estaba segura de sus golpes surtían efecto, sin daños secundarios hacia su propia persona.

Sin embargo, cuando realizó el quinto ataque, este terminó siendo apartado por el brazo de su oponente, quien pudo recuperarse del aturdimiento en ese instante. Tomándola sorpresivamente de la cabeza con ambas manos.

Era obvio lo que intentaba realizar… no darle espacio a la cisne para que no fuese capaz de esquivar el cabezazo que estaba a punto de propinarle directo en la frente. Nora no necesitó corroborarlo escuchando esas palabras en su mente, ya era algo obvio cuando vio que la cabeza de su rival retrocedía para ganar impulso…

La colisión hubiera sido inminente de no ser por la astucia de la chica, que aprovechó el tamaño del oso polar para zafarse del agarre, tomándole un costado del torso con las manos, haciéndole perder el balance al empujarlo, logran evitar que sus cabezas hicieran contacto una con la otra.

Bark se vio forzado a dar algunos apresurados pasos para no caer al suelo debido a la perdida de equilibro que sufrió, no dándole tiempo a reacomodarse como para llegar a evitar la nueva patada que recibió directo en la parte posterior de su rodilla.

"¿Otra vez…!"-Cuestionó entre quejidos, justo antes de tener que callarse, debido a la patada ascendente que recibió directo en la quijada.

La suela de la sandalia de la cisne, le dio con tal fuerza que logró elevar su enorme cuerpo en el aire unos cuantos centímetros, cosa que le permitió dar un giro completo sobre sí misma para darle un fuertísimo impacto con el talón en un costado de la cabeza, sacándolo despedido un par de metros hacia el costado, haciéndole chocar el rostro contra una pared.

"Maldita…"-Comenzó a exclamar este con gran frustración mientras giraba para verla, pero no fue capaz de terminar su frase de nueva cuenta…

Ya que la chica estaba frente a él con su puño en alto, listo para arrojarlo con toda su fuerza.

"¡Quédate ahí!"-Exclamó con bastante enojo al descargar el tremendo golpe que tenía listo, directo en su mejilla, estrellándole la cabeza tan fuerte contra el muro de concreto que terminó atravesando este, dejándolo incrustado allí, completamente inmóvil.

Nora simplemente suspiró y vio de dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, sin notar el leve movimiento muscular de Bark…

* * *

><p>Ambos lo notaban, el combate se estaba estancando de una forma por demás obvia…<p>

Bean, al notar lo temibles que eran los ataques que la chica realizaba utilizando una corriente de agua en forma de látigo un solo golpe de eso prácticamente lo sacó volando antes, por lo que se mantenía a raya atacando con sus bombas a distancias.

Marine, en cambio, estaba centrada en su defensa, utilizando el líquido para protegerse, desviando los ataques que recibía hacia un costado sin muchos problemas. Su dificultad estaba más que todo en el hecho de no poder pasar a la ofensiva, ya que su rival se había alejado al notar la falta de rango en su técnica…

A pesar de haber entrenado la Hidroquinesis todo este tiempo, aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, por lo que no podía alejarse mucho de la fuente del agua, ya que a medida que lo hacia perdía el control sobre esta, además de que no era capaz de mover masas de agua muy ínfimas, como la que se derramaba en el suelo.

El pato necesitó poco menos de un rato para darse cuenta de esas fallas y comenzar a combatir a distancia, por más que esto no lo llevase a ningún lado, acercarse era muy arriesgado para ambos…

Si lo hacía, la mapache podría perder el control sobre el agua y quedar a merced de los explosivos de su enemigo, en cambio Bean no sería capaz de esquivar los ataques de látigo de la chica, por lo que tampoco tendría tiempo para contraatacar.

Mientras seguían en este estancamiento, los dos pensaban alguna forma de lograr salir de la situación lo más rápido posible, pero cualquier método que decidieran emplear terminaría resultando en ponerse en riesgo a sí mismos. El que no arriesga no gana según dicen… Marine conocía el dicho, y tenía que ponerlo en práctica en este momento…

Por lo que reunió dos corrientes de agua alrededor de sus brazos, juntando la mayor cantidad que pudo controlar a la vez antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba su oponente.

Este vio su intención y le arrojó velozmente otra de sus bombas, sin embargo, la trayectoria de esta fue un poco extraña para ese momento, ya que comenzó a caer antes de impactar contra ella. Con gran desconcierto, la chica dio un salto hacia atrás al notar eso, justo antes de la detonación que ocurrió frente a ella.

La onda expansiva que eso provocó levantó una gran y repentina humareda que le imposibilitó divisar lo que hacía su enemigo, por lo que prefirió no dejar de moverse y dar un salto al costado justo al tocar el suelo, no llegando a pensar que era eso exactamente lo que quería que ella hiciera…

Ya que Bean le apareció repentinamente delante, dedicándole una sádica sonrisa justo antes de descargarle un poderoso puñetazo directo en la mejilla que, al no estar parada sobre el suelo, la proyectó hacia atrás.

"¡Esto se acaba ahora!"-Afirmó el pato alistando la bomba que tenía encendida en las manos y que estaba lista para ser arrojada hacia la chica.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!"-Exclamó Marine con gran determinación al dar un giro en el aire y concentrar toda el agua de su alrededor en sus palmas, las cuales apuntó en la dirección en la que volaba.

De esta forma, dirigió un potente chorro hacia allí, frenando con esta nueva fuerza su inercia e impulsándose hacia sus enemigos a gran velocidad, quien no se esperaba esto para nada, por lo que no llegó a responder, ya que él también se encontraba en el medio del aire.

Sin poder hacer nada, recibió un potente cabezazo directo en el rostro, el cual lo derribó al instante y lo arrastró un buen tramo por el suelo, mientras la chica lograba aterrizar de pies con algo de esfuerzo de su parte, dando cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y poniendo un gesto de arrepentimiento.

"Rayos… no esperaba e…"-Comenzó admitir Bean al incorporarse un poco agarrándose la cara, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de un gran problema…

Ya que miró su mano, donde todavía tenía aquella bomba que iba a lanzarle a la mapache anteriormente, y esta, todavía seguía con la mecha encendida… que de hecho, ya estaba a punto de consumirse por completo.

Sin tener tiempo para nada mas el chico simplemente soltó un fuertísimo grito de terror que se vio eclipsado por la potente explosión que le siguió al instante.

Marine había preferido no ver nada de eso, por lo que cerró los ojos mientras miraba hacia otro lado mientras la detonación levantaba una fuerte humareda allí. Cuando el fuerte sonido se detuvo, la chica suspiró sin mirar hacia allí.

"Tampoco quería hacerle eso…"-Se lamentó comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos sin voltear.

"¡Marine!"-La llamó una voz familiar que no tardó en reconocer como la de Blaze, quien se acercaba a ella rápidamente-"Lo siento, me descuidé y esa bomba me aturdió de mas"-Se disculpó al llegar junto a ella-"Pero veo que pudiste encargarte sola"-Agregó al ver la cortina de humo que todavía seguía en aquel lugar.

"Si"-Rió la mapache un poco apenada rascándose una mejilla, de hecho, era la primera vez que ganaba una pelea ella sola, por lo que al final, su sentimiento leve de culpa terminó pasando a ser uno de euforia-"¡Aunque todo fue gracias al entrenamiento que me diste!"-Afirmó sonriendo.

"Es posible"-Se apenó la gata llevándose una mano a la nuca-"Bueno, creo que será mejor volver con el resto"-Finalizó al dar la vuelta y empezar a correr por donde vino seguida de su compañera.

Aunque ninguna de las dos reparó en la figura que estaba mirándolas sobre uno de los rascacielos aledaños al parque.

* * *

><p>"¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Mi cabecita!"-Se quejó el erizo naranja al recuperar la consciencia y agarrarse la cabeza, solo para luego reparar en que tenía algunos escombros encima, recordando en ese instante que estaba así debido al golpe le habían encajado por sorpresa, enfadándose notablemente al recordarlo-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo voy a matar!"-Exclamó con enojo al salir de pronto de entre los pedazos de edificio y dirigirse hacia el lugar donde lo habían atacado antes.<p>

* * *

><p>Lara bien sabía que no podía esperar tanto tiempo, tenía que definir esto de una vez por todas, por lo que ya estaba preparada, sería lo que tuviera que ser…<p>

Así que se incorporó a medias frente a la ventana mientras daba un salto hacia atrás…

El tiempo se ralentizó, un instante se transformó en algo eterno para los dos contendientes, un segundo parecieron largas y agonizantes horas.

El solo hecho de que el rifle y la mira se acomodaran pareció un largo papeleo, cuando por fin estuvo en posición, la chica solo había llegado a despegar los pies del suelo. Allí vio a través de la lente la cara de su enemigo, quien salió de cobertura un instante solo para ver, encontrándose de frente a ello.

La preparación de su dedo para jalar el gatillo ocurrió a lo que llamaría a cámara lenta, Fang lo notó al instante por lo que se hizo rápidamente a un lado, prácticamente rezando porque el tiro fallara mientras también preparaba su arma para el contraataque.

La eriza no tardó más que centésimas de segundo en disparar, la bala atravesó el ya resquebrajado cristal y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la comadreja a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, este disparo improvisado y desajustado solo logró rozarle una mejilla al chico antes de continuar su trayectoria. Por lo que este no perdió el tiempo, y ya había encañonado a su enemiga, por lo que no dudó en jalar el gatillo ni por un instante.

Pero tarde fue su reacción, ya que no pudo detener su disparo al notar algo más bien preocupante con respecto al trayecto de la bala…

Como había dicho antes, la intención de Fang era meterle un proyectil entremedio de los ojos, cosa que la chica bien adivinó sin problemas, por lo que luego de su disparo, colocó su rifle como escudo justo en ese lugar.

Esto provocó que el disparo impactase contra el resistente metal del arma, evitando impactar directamente a la eriza, quien ya había accionado la recámara alistando la siguiente bala y apuntando a gran velocidad.

Respirando profundamente todavía en el aire apuntó directo al pecho de sus oponente, no dándole a este tiempo ni para pensar antes de disparar.

La comadreja solo atinó a intentar alejar su cuerpo de la trayectoria, pero no pudo hacer esto de una forma del todo efectiva, por lo que no fue capaz de evitar que el proyectil impactase en uno de sus hombros, derribándolo en ese instantáneamente sin que pudiese hacer nada más que soltar un fuerte grito de dolor.

"Lo logré…"-Murmuró Lara justo antes de caer contra el suelo, solo habrán pasado unos tres o cuatro segundos, pero a la chica le pareció una gran cantidad de tiempo, se había jugado la vida en ese mísero instante y salió bien librada, no podía estar más eufórica, por lo que no dudó en levantarse y salir por donde se habían ido sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Nora lo notó, no tardó en darse cuenta cuando unas leves palabras resonaron en su mente, por lo que rápidamente se dio la vuelta, no reaccionando de ninguna forma extra cuando su anterior oponente sacó la cabeza de la pared y la miró con furia.<p>

"¡Maldita!"-Exclamó Bark al abalanzarse sobre ella de forma por demás violenta.

Aunque la cisne solo se preparó para contraatacarlo sin inmutarse demasiado.

"¡Cállate estúpido!"-Escucharon ambos cómo alguien gritaba por un costado, no llegando siquiera a voltearse para cuando Bark recibió un fuertísimo puñetazo directo en la mejilla, el cual lo hizo chocar y atravesar la pared de nueva cuenta, aunque esta vez dejándolo inconsciente tras ella-"¡A ver si te gusta que alguien te ataque por sorpresa!"-Exclamó Nicolás con enojo mirando al inconsciente oso polar.

La chica solamente lo miró algo extrañada y luego se rió ante su actitud.

"¡Oigan!"-Los llamó repentinamente una voz femenina a su espalda que, al volver ambos, reconocieron como la de Lara-"¡Será mejor irnos de aquí!"-Afirmó ella mientras el par notaba que cargaba a Elena del hombro, la cual parecía haber recobrado la consciencia pero aun parecía no poder caminar por sí misma.

El grupo no perdió el tiempo, Nathan encendió rápidamente la gran camioneta que estaba en el garaje de Ivanoff y esperó hasta que todos llegasen para arrancar rápidamente. Manejando a la velocidad máxima permitida como para no llamar la atención.

* * *

><p>La cabeza le daba todavía vueltas, por lo que la luz del Sol que entró repentinamente en sus ojos no hizo sino empeorar la jaqueca que tenía.<p>

Pero sintió todo su cuerpo intacto, aun no entendía del todo la razón por la que esa explosión no lo mató, por lo que se incorporó tratando de hallar la respuesta, notando que se encontraba en la azotea de uno de los rascacielos del lugar.

"¿Cómo…?"-Intentó interrogarse, pero una voz llamó repentinamente su atención.

"Fuiste muy idiota como para dejarte derrotar por una niña"-Afirmó con algo de molestia la chica que estaba en el borde dándole la espalda.

"¡Honey!"-Exclamó su nombre al reconocerla-"¿Acaso tú me salvaste?"

"Mira que estar a punto de matarte por tu propia bomba…"-Prosiguió con molestia al mirarlo.

Ella era una gata de color amarillo, que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules. Llevaba, un vestido, guantes y zapatos de color rojo, además de dos moños detrás de las orejas.

Bean solo agachó la cabeza ante su reprimenda, mientras ella volteaba a ver cómo el vehículo de sus objetivos se alejaba.

"Han quedado cómo unos inútiles..."-Agregó al desplegar las alas que tenía en la espalda-"… ahora me toca a mí terminar el trabajo"-Finalizó antes de levantar el vuelo para seguir a sus presas.

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: ¡Y hasta aquí por hoy! ¡Siento el retraso pero tengo una muy buena excusa…! *Se queda pensando*<em>

_-Nora, Marine y Blaze: No tienes excusa… ¿Verdad? ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: No… ^^U_

_-Nora, Marine y Blaze: ¬¬U_

_-Lara: Bueno, lo mejor será darles una pequeña explicación, en este capítulo pudieron ver la aparición de otro personaje, Honey the Cat. Queremos aclarar que ella no es un Fan Character, ya que es técnicamente un personaje oficial, ya que estaba pensada para aparecer en el juego Sonic the Fighters, pero al final fue desechada, sin embargo los Fans al hackear el juego la encontraron en los archivos, por lo que decidimos meterla junto al resto del grupo de villanos._

_-Nathan: Bueno… y para no alargar esto de más ahora Nico pasará a darles las gracias…_

_-Nicolás: Ok, como bien dio pie Nathan, aquí paso yo a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Dark-KannaI**_, admito que eso fue improvisación en su estado puro, me alegra que le gustara xD… aquí se ha dado una pequeña pista, pero lo aclararé un poco, Marine (Luego de los eventos de Rush Adventure) ha estado perfeccionando su Hidroquinesis junto con Blaze, si bien todavía no la controla perfectamente, ya la domina más que bien como se ha podido ver ;P ; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, pues una pelea de francotiradores es un combate no solo de habilidad, sino que mayormente de resistencia mental, ya que un solo instante decide la victoria, por lo que entre dos expertos este tipo de duelo puede durar días sin que nadie haga el primer movimiento :P…; a _**Andrea and Naturberd**_, el golpazo ese de Bark me dejó KO un rato xD…_

_-Elena: Bueno, y ahora yo paso a darles las gracias a los que han leído este FanFic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, __a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a_** Kira-Writer**_._

_-Nicolás: Ok, eso es todo por ahora…_

_-Nora, Marine, Blaze, Lara, Nathan, Elena y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	10. Un último obstáculo

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 10: Prólogo, Parte 10: Un último obstáculo._

"¿Hacia dónde queda el puerto?"-Volvió a preguntar Nathan, quien conducía la gran camioneta en la que el grupo se estaba movilizando a través de la ciudad.

"Si sigues derecho hasta la costa y luego doblas a la izquierda no tendremos problemas en llegar"-Le indicó Lara, que se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante revisando el GPS de su celular. Luego de echar un ojo por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía giró la cabeza para ver a los que iban en la parte trasera, que era un lugar de carga.

"¡Te dije que estoy bien…!"-Replicó Nicolás debido a que su amiga, la cisne blanca, le estaba poniendo un vendaje en la cabeza-"¡… au!"-Soltó por el dolor que sentía debido a la herida que tenía en la nuca.

"Atravesaste tres paredes de concreto, un auto y un edificio"-Contrarió Nora terminando el vendaje-"Solo un monstruo como tú puede tener nada mas un golpe en el cráneo sin fracturas después de eso"-Agregó con tono más bien de reproche, provocando que el erizo naranja solo suspirase con frustración y mirara para el cielo.

"Au, au…"-Murmuró Marine apretando los dientes, debido a las pequeñas esquirlas que estaban siendo removidas de su brazo por parte del Dr. Ivanoff, ya que estos fragmentos parecieron habérsele introducido en una de las tantas bombas que explotaron cerca suyo en su combate con el tal Bean.

"Esto arderá un poco…"-Le advirtió justo antes de desinfectar las pequeñas lastimaduras que le quedaron, provocando que esta hiciera otra mueca, al menos hasta que terminó de vendárselo-"… y listo"-Dijo al acabar con su trabajo.

"Ay, no sabía que pelear doliera tanto…"-Protestó la chica para sus adentros mirándose la venda-"… y eso que hace un rato no lo sentía"-Agregó en un suspiro de pesadez.

"Je, cuando a uno se le relajan los músculos es cuando en verdad comienza a sentir el dolor de una pelea"-Le explicó Elena con algo de diversión en su voz.

"Dr. Ivanoff, lamentamos que por nuestra culpa su consultorio haya quedado destruido"-Se disculpó Blaze un poco apenada por no haberse dado cuenta del dispositivo de rastreo que el habían colocado.

"Descuida, no es la primera vez que me disparan"-Afirmó este sonriendo con normalidad mirándose el hombro que ahora estaba vendado-"Además, no se preocupen por el consultorio…"-Agregó acomodándose los lentes-"… tengo 7 mas"

El grupo se quedó un instante en silencio, pensado, tratando de que sus mentes lograran entenderlo… ¿Cómo era que un doctor clandestino tenía tantos consultorios extra?

"¡S-si-7 mas?"-Cuestionaron casi todos luego de poder procesarlo.

"No se sorprendan tanto"-Les indicó Nathan, el único que no se inquietó en lo más mínimo, mientras hacía girar el vehículo al llegar a la costa-"Que no tenga un título de médico no quiere decir que no tenga habilidad"

"Tenía las mejores notas en la facultad de medicina, pero por cierto… "problemillas" no recibí mi título…"-Explicó el doctor-"… pero aproveché mis habilidad para volverme un médico clandestino, por lo que tengo mis contactos"

"(¿Clandestino? ¿Cómo es que Nathan conoce a alguien así?)"-Se cuestionó Lara mirando de reojo al conductor con algo de recelo, estas personas con la que había formado una alianza la sorprendían cada vez más y más…

"Tal parece que no falta mucho…"-Afirmó el erizo viendo el camino que estaba recorriendo.

En ese instante el ambiente dentro de la camioneta era muy ameno, por lo que Nora se extrañó cuando una voz anormal comenzó a resonar en su cabeza…

En este tiempo había escuchado de vez en cuando los pensamientos de sus nuevos compañeros, por ende un principio no notó esas palabras, pero poco a poco estas fueron haciéndose mucho más notables, hasta el punto en que dio cuenta de donde venían.

Pero ya era algo tarde…

"¡Nathan, cuidado!"-Advirtió la chica lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero el chico ni siquiera fue capaz de voltear a verla, para cuando todos sintieron como el vehículo comenzaba a perder el control luego de dos sonidos de explosión relativamente leves, la mayoría dio cuenta de que este había perdido un par de neumáticos al instante.

Nathan hizo todo lo posible por mantener el control de la camioneta, la cual empezó a dar giros hacia cualquier lado.

Nicolás y Blaze pudieron sentir aquel instinto asesino solo un segundo antes de aquel impacto, por lo que no perdieron el tiempo en pensar… el erizo tomó rápidamente a Nora y a Ivanoff, mientras que la gata agarró fuertemente a Marine y Elena. Saltando del vehículo en marcha sin dudarlo ni por un momento.

Lara no tardó en abrir la puerta y arrojarse de igual manera, cosa que Nathan imitó rápidamente, aunque no pudiendo aterrizar tan bien como la chica… prueba de ello fue que rodó un par de veces por el suelo, quedando bastante aturdido por los golpes.

El vehículo solo siguió hasta terminar saliendo del camino y caerse al agua, al parecer todos se habían conseguido salvar a tiempo.

"Vaya, y yo que pensé que al menos uno terminaría quedándose dentro…"-Escucharon todos una voz femenina que no conocían para nada, salvo quizás la cisne, ya que se dio cuenta al instante, que era la misma que oyó en su mente-"… pero eso le agrega diversión al asunto"-Agregó al descender frente a ellos a un par de metros de distancia.

Allí, ellos pudieron ver que era una gata de color amarillo con el cabello negro que utilizaba un vestido rojizo. Aunque lo que más les llamó la atención a todos fueron el par de alas que ella tenía en la espalda.

"Bien ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir a manos de Honey the Cat?"-Amedrentó de forma por demás sádica mirándolos retadoramente.

La mayoría solo pudo quedarse mirándola con bastante extrañeza y un sentimiento que muchos dirían que era temor… se podría decir, que el aire alrededor de ella le daba un aspecto por demás tétrico.

"¡Hablas demasiado!"-Afirmó Nicolás caminando hacia donde estaba ella tronándose los nudillos.

"Supongo que eres de Black Arrow como los otros que nos atacaron antes"-Analizó Blaze andando junto al erizo.

Aunque pareció como si ambos no se hubieran dado cuenta de que habían aceptado el reto al mismo tiempo, ya que se miraron al escucharse hablar.

"¡Oye, yo voy primero!"-Se dijeron al mismo tiempo con algo de enojo.

"¡Esta parece fuerte!"-Dijo el chico mirando de reojo a su enemiga-"¡Además todavía estoy caliente por lo que me hizo aquel tipo!"-Amedrentó con un enojo bastante visible.

"¡Ahora es mi turno!"-Contrarió la chica denotando que estaba algo molesta. Aunque en realidad todavía se sentía culpable por no haber notando el rastreador, por lo que quería desquitarse con alguien.

"¿Y por qué mejor no vienen los dos juntos?"-Cuestionó ella con un tono de diversión por demás sádico, tanto Blaze como Nicolás se estremecieron al ver su rostro, que solo mostraba una sonrisa que cualquiera podría definir de común.

"(¡Qué presencia temible! ¡Su sola aura parece capaz de matarnos a todos!)"-Analizó la gata poniéndose en guardia al instante-"(¡Siento que es más fuerte que Tanz!)"

"(¡Sorprendente! ¡Este "Ki asesino" es impresionante!)"-Se dio cuenta el erizo, quien solo se quedó mirándola-"(¡Hacía tiempo que…!)"

La chica lo notó en ese instante, las manos de su compañero estaban temblando ¿Acaso estaba asustado? Instintivamente buscó comprobarlo mirándolo a la cara, pero lo comprendió en ese momento… él no temblaba de miedo, sino de excitación…

"¡Bien! ¡Así es como debe ser!"-Exclamó Nicolás bastante exaltado-"¡Espero que seas más fuerte que los anterior!"-Agregó poniéndose en guardia.

"Júzgalo por ti mismo"-Amedrentó Honey poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"¡Veámoslo!"-Gritó el erizo al salir en envestida a toda velocidad.

"¡Tsk!"-Soltó la gata lila con pesadez al empezar a correr tras él.

La gata amarilla solo esperó lo que pareció el momento indicado, aguardando el puñetazo que el chico quería conectarle directo en la cara. Cuando este estuvo a punto de impactarla, ella hizo un movimiento por demás veloz, ladeando su cuerpo hacia un costado, dejando pasar a su enemigo unos centímetros para así darle un potentísimo codazo directo en la nuca, tirándolo al suelo sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

Entonces, pudo centrar su atención en su otra rival, quien demostró ser mucho más cuidadosa que el otro ya que justo antes de atacar frenó su envestida, para minimizar las posibilidades de algún tipo de contraataque. Sin embargo, Honey fue capaz de eludir la andanada de puñetazos que se dirigió hacia su cuerpo con algo de esfuerzo debido a la rapidez que estos traían consigo. Pero a pesar de eso, pudo encontrar un hueco en los ataques, logrando lanzar ella un potente golpe directo a la cara de Blaze.

Aun así, esta logró echar su cuerpo hacia atrás, evadiéndolo a tiempo, y aprovechando su postura para intentar conectar una patada en la quijada de su enemiga. Aunque esto tampoco funcionó, ya que la gata amarilla retrocedió velozmente para evadir el ataque sin mayores inconvenientes.

La gata lila dio un giro más en el aire y se impulsó utilizando sus piernas ni bien tocó el suelo para salir directo a la envestida creando una gran llamarada en su puño, lista para descargarla directo en su oponente.

Esta vi su intensión, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en desplegar sus alas y realizar un rápido aletazo para así levantar el vuelo, esquivando así el mortífero intento de agresión.

Sin embargo, en la posición en la que se encontraba había quedado muy expuesta a su otro oponente, quien finalmente se había recuperado del aturdimiento y dio un salto en dirección a ella con la intensión de atacarla. Pero gracias a un veloz y preciso esquive aéreo pudo evitar la agresión de manera por demás elegante, para colocarse tras él y descargarle un potentísima patada seca en la espalda, disponiéndose a su vez a impactarlo con otra para precipitarlo al suelo.

Si no hubiese estado atenta, en cambio, no podría haber notado el salto que dio Blaze impulsándose con sus llamas, lista para darle un puñetazo. Sin embargo, como ya se ha dicho, Honey estaba atenta a lo que ella hacía, por lo que se dio empuje hacia atrás con sus alas, esquivando dicho ataque sin mayores inconvenientes.

En ese instante vio su oportunidad volviendo a darse impulso direccionándose hacia el par con la intensión de golpearlos a los dos con su envestida. Pero la felina de pelaje lila no se quedó simplemente esperando por el ataque, por lo que rápidamente colocó sus pies utilizando el cuerpo del erizo como apoyo.

"Oye… ¡No me digas que vas a…!"-Comenzó a protestar muy sorprendido el chico al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer su compañera. La cual pareció no escucharlo ya que lo terminó usando de "plataforma" para darse impulso hacia su enemiga-"¡DEBÍ IMAGINARLO!"-Exclamó en un grito mientras caía hacia el suelo.

Blaze no iba a contenerse en este choque, por lo que rodeó sus brazos por una gran cantidad de llamas, disponiéndose a liberarlas directo en la cara de su rival, quien sin embargo tenía otros planes…

Como si danzara en el aire, Honey dio un giro por el costado de su enemiga, esquivando el inminente ataque y posicionándose a gran velocidad tras ella, dispuesta a atacarla por allí con un potente puñetazo.

Pero esto no la tomó por sorpresa, ya que la gata lila logró girar su cuerpo aun estando en el aire gracias a las llamas que tenía en sus manos y con las cuales se impulsó, para así bloquear el ataque sin demasiados problemas, siendo ella la que sorprendió a su oponente, utilizando la inercia que ganó gracias al fuego para así levantar su pierna.

La cual descargó con gran potencia en la cara de Honey, la cual no pudo defenderse de tan sorpresivo ataque, por lo que se precipitó rápidamente hacia el suelo.

"Ay… la voy a matar un día de estos…"-Murmuró Nicolás con algo de frustración al levantarse agarrándose la cara, en eso reparó en el resto del grupo, quienes solo miraban el combate completamente atónitos, después de todo, parecía una pelea entre seres de otra dimensión-"… oigan, ustedes…"-Lo llamó sin mirarlos-"… vayan hacia el puerto, esa tipa es fuerte pero creo que podemos manejarla"-Explicó resumidamente justo antes de reparar en que su enemiga estaba cayendo precipitadamente hacia el suelo-"(¡Tal parece que esta es la cantidad de energía que puedo reunir en este cuerpo, espero y sea suficiente!)"-Analizó al cerrar su puño derecho, dejando extendido su dedo índice, el cual repentinamente comenzó a brillar cuando salió corriendo a interceptar la caída de la gata.

Honey tardó en reaccionar ante aquel golpe, por lo que logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del suelo, notando en ese momento que el erizo naranja venía directamente hacia ella, y estaba reuniendo una buena cantidad de energía en la yema de su dedo, la cual estaba listo para liberar en su contra.

"¡Dodonpa (_Estallido de Onda_)!"-Exclamó Nicolás al llevar su mano hacia adelante, liberando a su vez todo el poder acumulado en forma de un rayo de luz que salió de su dedo, dirigido a quemarropa al torso de la gata, impactando a su vez en la construcción que estaba tras ella, tirando abajo la pared exterior así como cruzando a través de esta.

La potencia de tal ataque desató una gigantesca humareda en el lugar que impidió instantáneamente a cualquier tercero poder presenciar el resultado del impacto, pero Nicolás bien sabía que había fallado…

La gata logró girar gracias a sus alas y se agarró del brazo extendido del chico para que la técnica pasara sin tocar su cuerpo suspendido en el aire.

"¡Muy buena técnica! ¡Pero no sirve de nada sino golpea!"-Afirmó Honey burlonamente antes de darle una poderosa patada a un costado de la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que se arrastrara algunos metros fuera de la nube de humo.

"Pu-puta madre…"-Protestó el erizo incorporándose con dificultad y mirando hacia la humareda frustradamente-"… si el Dodonpa le hubiera impactado…"-Agregó al limpiar un poco de sangre que resbalaba de su boca con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?"-Escuchó repentinamente como Blaze le preguntaba al descender a su lado.

"¿Qué?"-Cuestionó algo sorprendido por lo apresurado de la pregunta.

"Que si puedes repetir eso de nuevo…"

"Si…"-Afirmó examinando su mano-"Aunque solo me queda un disparo mas con la energía que tengo"-Explicó resumidamente al mirar como la felina de cabello negro salía caminando de la nube de humo.

"Bien, lucharemos juntos, y te abriré un hueco para que dispares… es nuestra única oportunidad"-Le dijo de forma más bien resumida el nuevo plan que preparó.

"Suena más que bien…"-Comentó el erizo poniéndose en posición para salir al ataque.

"¡VAMOS!"-Exclamaron ambos al arrojarse hacia Honey en embestida.

Pero ella simplemente sonrió de forma por demás sádica.

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: ¡Hasta aquí por hoy!<em>

_-Elena: ¡Les informamos que ya solamente nos queda 1 capítulo más para terminar este Prólogo!_

_-Nora: Y si piensan que el Prologo se hizo largo pues prepárense… porque este Prólogo es proporcional a la longitud que tendrá la historia._

_-Lara: De no equivocarnos en el cálculo, y sin contar el Prólogo, el Epílogo y los posibles Interludios, esta historia está por ahora planeada para tener un total de 18 Arcos Argumentales… sin exagerar…_

_-Nathan: ¡Así que tendrán rato para leer gente!_

_-Marine: ¡Por lo que sin perder tiempo pasaremos a darles las gracias por los Reviews!_

_-Nicolás: Aquí paso yo a darle las gracias por el Review a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, pues, a Beam estuvo a punto de explotarle, ya que Honey lo sacó de la explosión una centésima antes de la detonación, aunque se desmayó del susto xD…_

_-Nora: Es mi turno, yo le doy las gracias por el Review a: _**Dark-KannaI**_, tratamos de darle una personalidad acorde al personaje (Debido a que poco sabemos de él), nos agrada que le guste… tardaron en reaccionar por cuestiones más argumentales que por otra cosa… y su táctica es muy simple: pelearles de frente, jeje…_

_-Lara: Y yo le doy las gracias por el Review a: _**Andrea and Naturberd**_, pues felicitaciones por la nueva Laptop ^^… es que justamente haber puesto algo así iría en contra del personaje de Nicolás, ya que él estaba muy molesto por el repentino ataque de Bark, por lo que el golpe fue mas una "venganza" que por salvar a Nora, de hecho ni se dio cuenta que estaban peleando ni de que este la iba a atacar, estaban tan enojado que no reparó en eso, cosa que le pasa a menudo y lo reflejamos así xD…_

_-Blaze: Bueno, y a mí me dejaron para darles las gracias a los que han leído este FanFic y dejado Reviews anteriormente: a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, __a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a _**Kira-Writer**_._

_-Elena: ¡Y eso es todo por ahora!_

_-Elena, Nora, Lara, Nathan, Marine, Blaze y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	11. El inicio de un largo viaje

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 11: Prólogo, Parte 11: El inicio de un largo viaje._

"¡VAMOS!"-Exclamaron ambos al salir en envestida hacia su enemiga.

La cual solo sonrió sádicamente mientras esperaba de forma por demás calmada a sus asaltantes.

Los dos comenzaron a atacar de forma por demás violenta y contundente, arrojando puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad de infarto, pero Honey no tuvo prácticamente problemas para verlos venir y esquivarlos con relativa facilidad.

De hecho, hasta tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para poner a mirarse las uñas mientras evadía los ataques, lo que por supuesto no le cayó nada bien a sus oponentes, en especial a la gata lila, quien repentinamente rodeó su brazo entero de una gran cantidad de llamas, arrojándolas sobre su enemiga sin preocuparse mucho por el compañero que tenía a un costado.

El erizo simplemente debió dar un salto al costado para evitar ser alcanzado por el enorme fuego creado por su colega. Cosa que pareció ser justamente lo que la enemiga de ambos estaba buscando, ya que puso una mirada seria prácticamente al instante, evadiendo sin ningún inconveniente la reciente agresión hacia su persona.

Sin más, dirigió su avance hacia Blaze, a quien impactó con gran potencia, incrustándole su rodilla en la boca del estómago, cualquiera diría que lo había hecho de una forma por demás elegante a pesar de la violencia que traía consigo dicha acción. Y antes de que la gata lila pudiera siquiera pensar en intentar recuperarse del ataque, recibió una patada a un costado de la cabeza, que la hizo salir volando en dirección al erizo naranja.

Quien estaba demasiado descolocado por la velocidad de los recientes sucesos, por lo que solo fue capaz de atrapar en brazos a su compañera antes de que se estrellara contra él, sin embargo esto era justo lo que Honey planeaba, ya que preparó las garras de sus dedos para apuñalarlos a ambos haciendo uso de ellas.

Nicolás debió pensar rápido, así que se valió de la inercia que traía su compañera para lograr girar su cuerpo a tiempo, arrojando así su pie directo a la cabeza de su atacante, la cual se vio forzada a detener su plan para así colocar su brazo en el medio para detener el impacto. El cual el chico aprovechó para soltar a la gata lila, permitiéndole a esta dar un giro en el aire para caer de pie, impulsándose al instante hacia su enemiga.

La chica vestida de rojo, notó el intento de agresión que se aproximaba, por lo que logró colocar su mano para así interceptar el puñetazo que Blaze le arrojó, siendo capaz de detenerlo, impidiéndole al avance. Al menos hasta el momento en el que sintió como este comenzaba a quemarle la palma debido a la concentración de calor que su oponente comenzó a reunir en su nudillo.

Al mismo tiempo, el erizo naranja pudo recobrar el balance perdido con su anterior ataque, por lo que no desaprovechó ese momento para proyectar un golpe directo al rostro de la gata amarilla. Esta, al verse imposibilitada de esquivar esa agresión mientras retenía el avasallante puño de la chica vestida de púrpura, no tuvo más alternativa que improvisar.

Rápidamente soltó los nudillos de Blaze, tomándola a su vez de la muñeca, para así utilizarla como objeto contundente, levantando su cuerpo en el aire e intentando que chocase contra su compañero.

Las trayectorias de cada uno, implicaba que alguno de los tres presentes debía salir impactado, pero ninguno de los amigos iba a permitir que dicha persona fuese otra que Honey, por lo que a gran velocidad, Nicolás frenó como pudo dando así un giro sobre sí mismo para caer barriéndose mientras pateaba la parte de atrás de la rodilla de su enemiga, provocando que esta perdiese el equilibrio al instante, logrando así que la gata lila pudiera soltar su cuerpo mientras todos se veían superados por la inercia.

La chica con chaqueta púrpura logro acomodar su postura en el medio del aire alistando su puño de nueva cuenta, mientras que el chico de playera blanca pudo preparar su rodilla para el ataque desde debajo de la chica con vestido rojo. Sin darle tiempo de defenderse, ambos descargaron sus golpes de forma casi sincronizada, impactando la espalda y el estómago de Honey con la misma intensidad y al mismo tiempo.

La fuerza del choque producido contra su cuerpo fue suficiente como para desestabilizar por completo su mente, obligándole a apretar los dientes y a poner todo su esfuerzo para poder restablecer su equilibrio lo mejor posible. Pero a pesar de ver doble o hasta triple las cosas, no permitió que esto quedara así, por lo que haciendo uso del par de alas en su espalda perfeccionó en menos de un segundo su postura para permitirle contraatacar lo mejor posible.

Ninguno de sus dos oponentes fueron capaces de vérselo venir, habían sacado en cálculo que ese golpe iba a ser suficiente como para desequilibrar a su rival durante un tiempo, por eso fue que no pudieron llegar a alistarse ante la contraofensiva que tenían ahora ante ellos.

Mientras giraba, Honey incrustó con gran potencia su puño en el estómago de Blaze a la vez que impactaba el codo en la cara de Nicolás. Utilizando sus alas para ganar inercia, estrellándole la cabeza al erizo contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que elevaba el cuerpo de la gata lila hacia el cielo.

Aprovechando esto, logró poner sus pies en el suelo al fin, para así darse un buen impulso y poder seguir a la chica que acababa de enviar a volar verticalmente, alistando sus garras para ensartárselas sin piedad en su pecho.

La gata de ojos amarillo fue capaz de notar la arremetida de su enemiga por lo que intentó recuperar el balance de su cuerpo, cosa extremadamente complicada en su posición, no pudiendo llegar a pensar siquiera en esquivarlo del todo o contraatacar, por lo que solo le quedó de salida esperar el movimiento del estocada.

Al verlo arribar, Blaze hizo solo un poco su cuerpo hacia un costado, encerrando en ese instante la muñeca de Honey entre su torso y su brazo, teniéndola ahora justo donde la quería.

La chica vestida de rojo notó la peligrosa en la que se acababa de involucrar, especialmente cuando su oponente llevó su mano libre hacia atrás, rodeándola de una gran cantidad de llamas y alistándola para el ataque.

"¡Dragon's Breath (_Aliento de Dragón_)!"-Exclamó Blaze al liberar la llamarada directo en el pecho de la gata amarilla aun sin permitirle soltarse de su agarre.

Honey no tuvo otra alternativa que frenar el ataque con la mano libre, interceptando la onda flamígera para evitar que impactara su cuerpo, aunque no pudo evitar ser arrastrada por la potencia del ataque la cual provocó que se precipitara hacia el suelo a una enorme velocidad.

Apretó fuertemente los dientes e intentó utilizar sus alas para reducir el impulso de la técnica. Sin embargo su esfuerzo probó ser más que inútil, ya que el fuego no le cedió terreno alguno por lo que se vio completamente superada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aguantar el dolor que le producía su mano calcinándose por el tremendo calor que la azotaba. Fue por ese mismo factor que no fue capaz de reparar en su segundo oponente antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Para cuando vio al erizo naranja saltar hacia ella, ya era demasiado tarde como para llegar a planear siquiera alguna forma posible de esquivar lo que se le venía encima.

"¡Un excelente hueco el que me dejaste Blaze!"-Afirmó mientras su extendido dedo índice comenzaba a brillar igual que antes-"¡Comete esto y morite!"-Vociferó al llevar su agresión hacia el cuerpo de la gata de cabello negro, quien simplemente fue capaz de observar eso con total consternación-"¡Dodonpa (_Estallido de Onda_)!"

Honey solamente pudo soltar un fuerte grito de frustración que se vio opacado por la potente explosión que detonó en el espacio entre los dos, la cual produjo a su vez una gran humareda, de la que una de las figuras salió despedida hacia el cielo a una enorme distancia, solo para perderse en el horizonte en dirección a la ciudad.

Mientras que el chico de playera blanca logró descender al suelo perfectamente de pie.

"Eso fue intenso…"-Suspiró aliviado al secarse un poco el sudor que bajaba de debajo de la venda de su frente-"¿Eh?"-Soltó al notar un leve grito que se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso y que venía de sobre su cabeza.

"¡Echen paja!"-Se escuchó como gritó Blaze casi desesperadamente antes de caerle encima a Nicolás bien de improvisto-"Au, gracias por detener mi caída"-Dijo la chica agarrándose la cabeza, estando sentada sobre el erizo.

"De… nada…"-Llegó a decir este semiinconsciente en el suelo.

"No me di cuenta lo alto que llegué"-Comentó por lo bajo mirando al cielo sobándose una oreja.

"¿Qué?"-Cuestionó el chico luego de sacudir su cráneo para quitarse el aturdimiento.

"Nada"-Respondió la gata casi al mismo tiempo que él hizo la pregunta, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Bueno…"-Intentó comenzar a hablar al incorporarse, pero debió detenerse al sentir una bocina de barco que provenía ya del mar.

"_¡Hey! ¡Estamos aquí!_"-Les gritó de pronto una voz chillona por el alto parlante, que reconocieron al instante como la de Marine.

"_¡Oye! ¡No juegues con estas cosas!_"-Se escuchó la protesta de, claramente, Nathan.

"_¡Soy la capitana de este barco y tengo derecho a usarlo!_"

"_¡Ya deja de decir eso! ¡Nadie te puso como capitana!_"

"_¡Haré que camines por la plancha!_"

"_¡Quiero verte intentarlo!_"

"_Suficiente, voy a apagar esto_"-Oyeron claramente a Lara hablando un poco más atrás de los otros dos, justo antes de que sus voces se dejaran de escuchar por completo.

Blaze ya se había dado un manotazo en la cara mientras que Nicolás negaba con la cabeza cruzado de brazos.

"Supongo que ahora tendremos que llegar nadando"-Se encogió de hombros el chico listo para saltar al agua.

"No necesariamente"-Contrarió la chica caminando en dirección opuesta. Lo cual desconcertó por completo a su compañero.

Sin decir nada mas, se dio la vuelta colocándose en una postura de carrera en dirección al barco y con el erizo en el medio, solo para luego comenzar a dar pequeños saltos en el lugar.

"Espera… no me digas… que vas a…"-Empezó a decir totalmente sorprendido, descruzándose despacio de brazos sin poder creer lo que supuestamente iba a hacer su colega, seguramente le estaba jugando alguna especie de broma… sí, eso era.

Pero la gata lila no estaba bromeando por lo que se dio impulso con una llamarada desde las plantas de los pies, permitiéndole salir a velocidad terminal al primer paso, tomando de la playera al erizo naranja antes de que este tuviera tiempo de siquiera gritar para cuando llegaron al borde del muelle.

En dicho instante Blaze dio un fuerte salto, volviendo a proyectarse con el uso del fuego para así dispararse como un proyectil hacia su objetivo.

"Hey, eso que viene ahí… ¿No será?"-Le cuestionó Nora a Elena al ver venir dos puntos a la distancia que se iban acercando hacia ellas con gran rapidez, cada vez haciéndose más y más grandes, dejando ver dos figuras fácilmente reconocibles para ellas-"Oh…"-Fue todo lo que pronunció al agacharse junto a su amiga, provocando que sus otros dos compañeros pasaran sobre ellas, estrellándose contra el suelo del barco, rodando un par de metros hasta ser detenidos por una cuantas cajas.

"Eh… ¿Se encuentran bien chicos?"-Les preguntó Elena al acercárseles.

"Define bien"-Contestó Blaze bastante conmocionada aun con la cabeza incrustada en una de las cajas.

"Wow, eso fue genial… alocado… pero genial…"-Dijo Nicolás "sentado" cabeza abajo.

El resto del grupo simplemente comenzó a reírse ante la situación en la que estaban sus colegas.

* * *

><p>"Tsk, logramos sacarnos de encima a los polis por poco"-Comentó Bark con frustración caminando por detrás de sus compañeros.<p>

"¡Maldita sea…!"-Protestó Fang apoyándose contra una pared mientras se sujetaba el hombro que le había logrado balear Lara-"¡Esto no se quedará así!"

"Descuiden chicos, Honey los está siguiendo"-Les dijo Bean dando unos pasos por delante y tomando un comunicador-"Solo tenemos que llamarla para que nos diga do…"-Quiso continuar con su punto, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacerlo algo llegó volando a una altísima velocidad, estrellándose contra el pato y atravesando la pared que tenían a un costado y generando una gran humareda.

El oso polar y la comadreja simplemente se pusieron en guardia ante lo que pudo ser un ataque, pero en lo que la humareda se disipaba, ambos pudieron reconocer a su compañera, la gata de cabello negro llamada Honey.

"¡Honey! ¡Qué carajo…?"-Cuestionó Fang completamente sorprendido por la sorpresiva entrada de su colega.

En cambio, la chica simplemente se había sentando, seguramente sin haberlo registrado de ninguna forma, mirándose ambas manos como hipnotizada. La izquierda estaba completamente chamuscada producto de haber detenido directamente la llamarada de Blaze, mientras que la derecha, con la que fue capaz de frenar aquella técnica de energía del erizo Nicolás, en la que su palma parecía haber recibido la explosión directa de una bomba.

Ella simplemente apretó con fuerza ambos puños al levantarse a pesar del dolor que eso le provocó no lo demostró de ninguna forma, por lo que se quedó mirando fijamente algún punto aleatorio en el espacio, mostrando una gran sonrisa de exaltación.

"Parece que encontré unas buenas presas"-Afirmó para sí misma con determinación.

"¿Alguien… anotó la matrícula… de la bicicleta…?"-Fue todo lo que llegó a decir el completamente atontado Bean, antes de caer completamente noqueado por el impacto.

* * *

><p><em>Y así fue como comenzó este viaje. Podrán creer que exageré o cree varias partes de lo que dije, pero no es verdad, todo fue así, incluso creo que me salté un par de detalles que podrían tomarse como una locura, pero no, esa gente que encontré, o que me encontró a mí, eran así de extraños, simples, lo que pensaban parecía lo que decían, no te echaban nada en cara, y estaban dispuestos a ayudarte en todo lo posible y más. Al verlos, un sentimiento extraño se formó en mi mente, algo que una persona como yo, independiente y solitaria, no siente con frecuencia. En ese momento me negué a creerlo, no quería sentirme decepcionada, pero a pesar de todo, sentía que yo podía confiar en ellos con todo mi corazón… así que muy en mi interior, me dije que no traicionaría la confianza de ninguno si ellos llegaban a creer en mí.<em>

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: ¡Y así se termina el Prólogo!<em>

_-Lara, Nathan, Nora, Elena, Blaze y Marine: *Le dan un golpe en la cabeza* ¡Te tardaste!_

_-Nicolás: Auch… ¡Es que no tenía inspiración! TwT_

_-Lara: Eso no justificar dejar una historia sin terminar por tanto tiempo ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Pues sí, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que la inspiración no hacía acto de presencia D:_

_-Elena: Bueno, sin inspiración las cosas no salen -_-U_

_-Nathan: Así que den las gracias al cuerpo celeste que se haya alineado para permitir a la inspiración llegar hasta nosotros._

_-Blaze: Bueno, a pesar de que ha pasado una eternidad aquí nuestro escritor les va a contestar los Review del capítulo pasado…_

_-Nicolás: Antes que nada pido perdón por la tardanza, y a la vez le doy las gracias a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, pues si, Ivanoff es un médico clandestino bastante reconocido xD, y bueno, si es muy fuerte, aunque como ella no tuvo personalidad (Por nunca salió en ningún lado :P) me la inventé xD; a _**Andrea and Naturberd**_, lamento que esta vez no fuese tan rápido ^^U, he escuchado de esos Anime pero no son mi tipo ;P , y bueno, el Dodonpa es la técnica insignia de la Escuela Grulla y no es tan mediocre, no por nada es la contra del Kamehameha. Y la cosa es que, si bien Nicolás es un Espiritualista de la Escuela Tortuga ha aprendido técnicas de ambas escuelas, así como de la Escuela de Esgrima del Control de Ki (Y técnicas que le enseñó Piccolo) para disponer de un enorme arsenal; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, le repito el comentario "Ya era hora!" xDDD, y yo espero poder escribirlos rápido D: , Honey simplemente se les mandó de cabeza, fue fácil y práctico xD ; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, cada Arco será mejor que el anterior ;P , lograron sobrevivir porque tienen a Dios de su lado, otra explicación no hay xD._

_-Marine: ¡Bueno, y yo aquí les daré las gracias a los que nos han dejado Reviews en los anteriores capítulos: __a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a_**Kira-Writer**_!_

_-Blaze: Ok, eso sería todo por ahora…_

_-Lara, Nathan, Nora, Elena, Blaze, Marine y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	12. Un descanso no hace daño

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 12: Siguiendo el Mapa, Parte 1: Un descanso no hace daño._

* * *

><p><em>Era como una de esas típicas películas en las que la protagonista, una chica normal, se terminaba uniendo a un grupo de fenómenos con características y habilidades raras. Podría decir que estos chicos son así, cada vez que creía que ya nada podría sorprenderla de parte de ellos, mostraban algo completamente nuevo y casi fuera de este mundo, mas parecían Aliens, pero su forma de comportarse era muy natural, a diferencia de la mía. Lo que pensaban era lo mismo que decían, no ocultaban sus sentimientos, eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención de ellos, sentía que eran gente con la que podía expresarme, de la que podía depender. Yo, que siempre intenté hacer todo por mí misma, fue en aquel lugar que comencé a comprenderlo… a veces, las cosas deben hacerse junto a alguien. Alguien en quien puedas confiar…<em>

* * *

><p><em>-Alta mar, Adabat. 9 de Octubre. 10:00 am.<em>

Una profunda sensación de Deja Vu golpeó su mente de forma por demás repentina, bien podría jurar que ya había vivido esto, aunque desde otra perspectiva, y por primera vez entendió cómo se debió sentir ese hombre. Se compadeció un poco de él, tanto que varios recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza en ese instante.

"_¡Regresame esa empanada! ¡Es mía!"-Exclamó un niño de cabello naranja que perseguía a una persona a través de los pasillos._

_El chico tendría poco más de 5 años, y vestía una ropa de entrenamiento de artes marciales de un color amarillo tirando a naranja._

"_¡Pues tendrás que alcanzarme antes de que la coma!"-Se le burló la chica de cabello negro, que tendría la misma edad que él, a la que perseguía mientras le daba un mordisco a la comida que tenía en la mano._

"_¡Te vas a comer un sándwich de puño!"-Amenazó mas enojado al girar por uno de los tantos pasillos de madera y comenzar a correr a toda velocidad, acortando distancia cada vez más._

_Sin darse cuenta, los dos encaminaron a la sala de entrenamiento del Dojo en el que vivían prácticamente desde que nacieron. Allí, su maestro, el hombre que les estaba enseñando los secretos y técnicas del Ancestral Estilo Kame (Tortuga), se encontraba en un profundo estado de meditación, como sus alumnos estaban en descanso decidió quedarse allí para controlar el equilibrio de su energía. Su concentración era tal que bien una explosión a su lado sería incapaz de sacarlo de su trance._

_Fue por esa misma razón que no pudo notar cuando el par de niños entró corriendo por la puerta haciendo tanto ruido._

"_¡Devolvémela ahora!"-Gritó el chico como dando un ultimátum al saltar con violencia dispuesto a patear a la chica en la cabeza-"¡_Ryukeri_ (Patada del Dragón)!"_

_Pero la muchacha simplemente frenó y ladeó un poco el cuerpo, luego de darle otro mordisco a la empanada._

_Con lo que ninguno de los dos llegó a contar, fue con el hecho de que su sensei se encontrara en ese lugar con la guardia tan baja. Pero tanto como el hecho de que el ataque del pequeño niño le diese de lleno en la cabeza, proyectándolo hasta atravesar la pared al otro lado de la habitación, y el muro subsiguiente, y el que le seguía a ese, que ya era de cemento más que de madera._

"_Creo que... estamos en problemas, Nicolás…"-Dijo por lo bajo y muy sorprendida la chica al ver lo que ambos terminaron por causar._

"_Tenés razón… Gia…"-Contestó este completamente anonadado por lo que acababa de hacer justo antes de tragar saliva, bien sabía que eso le ameritaría un buen castigo._

Esto era exactamente como en aquella ocasión, solo que ahora él era el pateado, 12 años después de aquel suceso.

Por alguna razón que no llegó a escuchar, Lara empezó a perseguir a Nathan, quien en su escape arribó a cubierta, donde el chico de cabello naranja meditaba, intentando canalizar su Ki a través de su cuerpo. La cosa era que la chica también arrojó una patada voladora sobre el erizo de pelaje marrón, pero este, gracias a una obra del Destino o quizás del Karma, pudo esquivarla por un pelito de rana calva.

Por regla de tres, la agresión debía impactar con algo, y la trayectoria dio como punto de colisión la cabeza de Nicolás que por casualidad estaba ahí. Por consiguiente se vio a si mismo despegado del suelo, solo para terminar estrellándose contra algunas cajas que todavía estaban por ahí, llevándose consigo la revista que estaba leyendo muy tranquila la chica de cabello negro, que ahora solo se quedó reducida a una cuantas tiras de papel en sus manos.

"¿Y… ahora qué hice…?"-Preguntó al aire el muchacho de playera blanca debido a la desorientación que le produjo semejante golpe sorpresa.

"¡Te juro que no estaba espiando! ¡Me equivoqué de habitación!"-Explicó Nathan algo desesperado.

"¡Esa es la mentira más vieja del mundo!"-Protestó Lara al arrojarle otra patada, esta vez giratoria directo a la cara.

Pero el chico fue capaz de tirarse al suelo antes de que llegara a tocarlo, por lo que el pie de la eriza prosiguió su trayectoria hasta ser interceptado por la mano de nadie más que de Blaze, que a diferencia de su otro compañero, si estuvo prestando atención a los sucesos.

"Deja de lanzar golpes al aire, puedes herir a alguien…"-Comenzó a reprochar la gata lila, justo antes de reparar en el chico de cabello naranja que seguía completamente desorientado por el repentino ataque-"… o herir a alguien más… mmm…"-Rearmó sus dichos al planteárselo un poco mejor.

"¿Qué está pasando?"-Cuestionó Elena al acercarse a ellos por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo.

"¡Pasa que este pervertido me estaba espiando!"-Acusó Lara señalando a quien, para ella, era el culpable, sin intentar enmascarar de ninguna forma su molestia.

"¿Eso es cierto Nate?"-Le preguntó la chica a su colega con algo de sorpresa.

"¡No es así!"-Negó rotundamente este-"¡Ya se lo dije! ¡Me confundí de habitación!"-Explicó de forma resumida su punto, aunque para la "víctima" no pareció ser suficiente excusa.

"¡Eso es un vil mentira!"-Afirmó la eriza marrón aun bastante enojada, como se si estuviera conteniendo de golpearlo.

"¡Te juro que es la verdad!"-Reafirmó el chico con un poco de miedo levantando las manos, pareció como si le estuviesen apuntando con un arma.

Ya casi todo el grupo estaba allí parado, tratando de sacar alguna conclusión sobre la repentina discusión que se originó de la nada. La primera y única en intervenir, sin embargo, terminó siendo Nora al dar un paso al frente.

"No está mintiendo"-Respaldó la cisne soltando las tiras de papeles que antes formaron parte de una revista, dejando que el viento se las llevara-"Fue solamente un accidente"-Agregó ante las atónitas miradas de los cinco presentes que aun tenían uso de razón, ya que el otro erizo chico de camiseta blanca todavía seguía viendo estrellas.

"¿Y cómo estás tan segura?"-Le preguntó Lara ya con un tono más calmado, aunque con una clara duda instaurada en su voz.

"Porqué puedo escucharlo, está intentando encontrar la forma de que le creas, no la de mentirte"-Contestó muy segura de lo que decía, como si esos fuesen argumentos que representarían la verdad de la cuestión, pero simplemente logró miradas completamente estupefactas ante estos dichos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-Cuestionaron todos al unísono.

La cisne simplemente se rascó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiró con pesadez, no quería expresarse sobre lo que era capaz de escuchar en su mente, pero parecía no haberle quedado opción. Tampoco era como si este tipo de dispuestas fuesen convenientes en el primer día que pasaban como equipo.

"Es que verán, desde la pelea que tuve con aquel tipo… creo que se llamaba Bark"-Comenzó a responder ambientándolos un poco, como para intentar que le creyeran más fácilmente-"He comenzado a escuchar voces en mi cabeza, en un principio no entendí qué eran, creí que estaba alucinando por los golpes"-Prosiguió con su explicación, siendo el centro de las miradas de sus colegas-"Pero luego me di cuenta que lo que escuchaba, no era otra cosa que los pensamientos de ese sujeto, lo que me permitió anticipar sus movimientos. No es como si fuese algo que puedo controlar a voluntad, creo que escucho lo que uno piensa con más intensidad, en este caso, que Nathan dice la verdad"-Finalizó tratando de sonar lo más convincente que pudo.

Durante unos pocos segundos se formó un incomodo y hasta mortuorio silencio. Nora se sintió bastante intimidada por las fijas miradas de incredulidad que estaba recibiendo, sentimiento que se le desvaneció al instante siguiente.

"¡Genial!"-Exclamaron repentinamente Marine y Elena con los ojos bien brillantes mirando a la chica con admiración, provocando que su intimidación pasase a ser vergüenza.

"No veo razón para mentir en algo tan detalladamente, mas si vamos a ser compañeros, así que por mí bien"-Afirmó sin recelo Blaze encogiéndose de hombros y dejándolo pasar sin dramas aparte.

Nathan simplemente suspiró bastante aliviado, fuese verdad o no lo que dijera la chica, el nuevo ambiente le había quitado peso a su reciente dilema, aunque Lara no pareció del todo conforme con la cuestión decidió dejar el tema de lado por ahora, pensándolo con la mente mas en frío terminó encontrándolo totalmente irrelevante para armar semejante escándalo.

"Por ahora te salvas"-Dijo con desinterés cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

El chico solo se levantó y se sacudió un poco el polvo de la ropa, solo para luego observar a la eriza, riendo un poco por lo bajo, llamándole la atención.

"Solo permíteme decirte, que si en verdad te hubiese querido espiar…"-Comenzó a decirle hablándole con tono más bien burlón-"… no lo hubieras notado"-Terminó sacándole la lengua.

"¿Luego de zafar por los pelos quieres volver a meterte de cabeza en el fango?"-Protestó en forma de pregunta devolviéndole el gesto.

Los dos permanecieron en una especie de… cualquiera diría "competencia", por ver quién hacia la cara más molesta para el otro. Se quedaron tan concentrados en esta tarea, que prácticamente los descolocó las protestas que resonaron en cubierta poco después.

"¡Ahhh! ¡La puta madre como duele!"-Exclamó con frustración el erizo de cabello naranja, agarrándose la mejilla en la que recibió aquel impacto-"Fue tan fuerte como el puñetazo de ese… perro blanco…"

"Era un oso polar, y era amarillo…"-Corrigió Nora cruzada de brazos y mirándolo de reojo.

"Si, ese lobo naranja…"-Afirmó a la corrección, aunque en realidad no le había prestado atención, como todo el mundo fue capaz de notar-"Tu patada fue más fuerte que el impacto de aquella bala"-Comentó hacia Lara, comparando la potencia con la que había sido golpeado ambas veces.

En ese instante la cisne pareció recordar algo que se le pasó por alto el día de ayer, claro, debido a la tensión constante y sin respiro que vivieron en tan poco tiempo.

"Oye"-Le dijo para llamarle la atención al chico de pelaje anaranjado-"Hay algo que me inquieta, y no creo que ser la única"-Lo señaló en voz alta, como para atraer las miradas hacia él-"¿Cómo fue que pudiste sobrevivir a un disparo directo de un rifle francotirador de semejante calibre? No, mejor aún ¿Cómo fue que luego de recibirlo no solo no tuviste un rasguño, sino que tampoco tenías agujereada la ropa?"-Formuló su cuestión de forma por demás detallada, como intentando que aunque tratase de evadirla, no fuese capaz de evitar darles una respuesta directa sobre el interrogante que acabó de plantarle.

Nicolás simplemente se quedó allí sentando un instante, mirándola con facciones como de confusión, como si no hubiera entendido su planteo. A ratos, giró su cabeza hacia el resto de sus nuevos colegas, quienes lo miraban igual que la chica, esperando con contestación. Este, finalmente, solo sonrió de oreja a oreja, casi con inocencia.

"Estoy seguro que esa bala me hubiera lastimado, eso no lo dudo"-Comenzó a responder jovialmente levantando el dedo índice a modo indicativo-"Pero esta ropa fue hecha por los Dioses, por lo que es extremadamente dura, lo suficiente para resistir ese disparo sin problemas"-Afirmó dándose un golpe en el pecho, pero olvidó poner menos fuerza de lo normal, por lo que terminó tosiendo un poco.

Nadie pudo terminar haciendo un rostro común luego de eso, todos quedaron incluso más confusos que antes. Principalmente porque la mayoría no fue capaz de creer semejantes dichos, pero por otra parte habían sido dichos con tanta seguridad que no parecían ser una mentira, y dentro de todo sería lógico teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que había aguantado el disparo de un Rifle Francotirador del Calibre .50.

En ese momento todos se quedaron incluso más descolocados de lo que ya estaban debido al repentino grito de Elena, que pareció ser capaz de recordar algo que se le estaba pasando de largo…

"¡Ya me acordé que me tenía tan preocupada!"-Dijo para sí mismo, pensando en voz (muy) alta.

"¿Qué… cosa…?"-Le preguntó Nathan algo sorprendido.

"Si todos estamos aquí… ¿Quién maneja el barco?"-Interrogó llevándose un dedo al mentón.

Ahí todos cayeron en el hecho de que tenía la total razón, nadie estaba al timón. El grupo se quedó meditando sobre eso unos instantes sin reaccionar, al menos no logrando hacerlo antes de sentir como el barco tembló de repente, teniendo así que agarrarse firmemente de algo para no verse vencidos por la sorpresiva inestabilidad que los golpeó sin avisar.

Luego de un instante, cuando todos estuvieron firmes, no tardaron en ir a revisar a estribor qué era contra lo que acabaron de colisionar.

"¡Es una playa!"-Exclamó Elena con euforia al ver que, justamente, habían encallado en una playa, que aparentaba estar desierta.

"Bueno, lo que tendríamos que hacer es bajar y empujar entre todos mientras alguien se queda arriba para encender las turbinas..."-Comenzó a planificar Lara analizando la situación a la que se enfrentaban, pero un repentino grito de alegría la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Vamos todos a disfrutar del Sol, la arena y las olas!"-Casi les ordenó la eriza amarilla alzando la mano hacia arriba, quien por alguna misteriosa razón ya había conseguido un bikini y una tabla de surf. La saqueadora de tumbas pudo explicarse el cambio de ropa por el variado armario del que disponían, aunque no fue capaz de sacar una conclusión acerca de la tabla ni de cómo había bajado las escaleras tan rápido y cómo se llegó a cambiar tan rápido entre sus dos frases.

"¡Y sobre todo de los bikinis!"-Vociferó Nathan, corriendo hacia el interior del barco.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para…!"-Empezó a protestar la eriza marrón, pero volvió a verse interrumpida por un chillido a su espalda.

"¡Ahora tripulación, su Capitana les ordena que pasen un hermoso día en la playa!"-Dictó la pequeña Marine subiéndose a una caja y señalando hacia el horizonte con decisión.

Blaze simplemente se dio un manotazo en la cara, cuestionándose a sí misma la razón por la que había permitido que la niña la acompañase a este mundo.

"Supongo que un descanso no hace daño"-Suspiró Nora cruzándose de brazos.

"¡A la carga entonces!"-Exclamó Nathan al volver a cubierta, ya vestido solo con un short de baño.

"No tienen remedio"-Dijo Lara por lo bajo con pesadez.

"Por cierto, me sorprende que te alquilaran el barco con ese guardarropas tan lleno de prendas"-Le comentó el chico vestido de playa de forma más bien burlona.

"No lo alquilé, lo compré"-Contestó la chica de vestimenta marrón.

"¿No crees que endeudarte no es bueno?"-Cuestionó este algo pensativo-"Si no encontramos Excalibur no podremos venderla, o si lo hacemos quizás hayas gastado dinero de más en este bote"

"No te preocupes por eso"-Contrarió caminando un poco en círculos-"No busco tesoros por dinero, el dinero no es un problema para mí"

"Ya cuando lleguen los intereses sí lo será…"

"Me refiero a que tengo el suficiente como para que este bote haya sido adquirido con poco menos de un vuelto"-Le llevó totalmente la contraria, a lo que Nathan empezó a razonar exactamente a qué se refería-"El Patrimonio de mi familia está valuado en 500 mil millones"-Explicó su punto de forma por demás clara. Los que sabían sobre números claramente se quedaron helados y con la boca abierta al escuchar semejante cifra, ella solamente posó sus brazos sobre el barandal de babor, mirando hacia la infinita bastedad azul del océano-"Mi única motivación para ser saqueadora de tumbas es la emoción de ver algo que nadie haya visto por miles de años, tocar algo que nadie haya tocado luego de la caída de una civilización, vivir algo que nadie haya vivido nunca, conseguir cosas que ni siquiera el dinero puede comprar"-Comentó como si pensase en voz alta-"Solo quiero disfrutar de la aventura en sí"

Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, usualmente porqué pensaba que ninguna persona sería capaz de entenderla o por temor a que la malinterpretasen sobre la cuestión a lo que se refería, pero no tuvo duda alguna en soltar esas palabras, como si se sintiera con la seguridad de hablar con total franqueza frente a esta gente.

"¡Ese es el verdadero espíritu aventurero!"-Exclamó Marine en forma de alabanza levantando los brazos hacia el cielo con euforia, Lara solo la miró y sonrió-"Pero por ahora a la playa…"-Dijo dejando de prestarle atención, provocando que la eriza se cayera de espaldas por lo descolocada que quedó ante tal reacción.

"¿Es… en serio?"-Se cuestionó con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza, en eso reparó en el erizo marrón, quien le estaba alcanzando un bikini de color marrón.

"Este seguro te queda bien"-Le afirmó sonriendo, para luego solo ir hacia donde estaba el otro chico-"Oye Nico, creo que este short te va a quedar"-Lo llamó mostrándole un pantalón de baño corto de color gris.

El erizo simplemente se quedó mirándolo un instante, pero simplemente terminó negando con la cabeza.

"No, vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí…"-Fue todo lo que respondió aparentando frialdad.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Va a ser muy divertido!"-Insistió tratando de convencerlo, pero este solo volvió a declinar-"¡No voy a aceptar un no!"-Afirmó justo un segundo antes de tomarle de la remera a Nicolás intentando arrastrarlo.

"¡Te dije que no!"-Protestó este intentando sostenerse del suelo.

"¡No tienes por qué tener vergüenza!"-Le dijo Elena con seguridad al intentar quitarle la playera.

"¡No es eso! ¡Esperen!"

Entre los dos, obviamente lograron sacársela sin mucho mas forcejeo, pero no tardaron en entender porqué no quiso que lo hagan de buena gana. Él simplemente estaba mirando para otro lado, intentando cubrirse con las manos el cuerpo, aunque sería obvio que es una tarea imposible cubrir tantas cicatrices que recorrían desde sus hombros hasta la cintura, perdiéndose por debajo del pantalón.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirándolo con sorpresa, incluida Nora, quien pareció nunca haber visto el cuerpo del erizo anteriormente, a pesar de que era la que más tiempo llevaba con él.

Nicolás solo suspiró con pesadez, se levantó y tomó el short con algo de brusquedad

"¡Está bien! ¡Ganaron! ¡Voy a ir!"-Exclamó claramente fingiendo molestia-"¡Pero ni crean que les contaré sobre esto fácilmente! ¡Es una larga historia y yo elegiré el momento en el que tenga ganas de hacerlo!"-Expuso sus puntos al entrar en el barco para cambiarse.

El resto de los presentes, antes o después según el caso, solo terminó por reír un poco.

"Oye, Nathan"-Lo llamó Nora casi repentinamente mientras el resto se alistaba para bajar a la playa-"¿De casualidad tendrías algún bikini de color blanco?"-Le preguntó en voz baja y algo avergonzada.

El chico solo se la quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa, para luego sonreír.

"Pero eso no es parar ti"-Contestó con seguridad, dejándola bastante confundida, solo para luego levantar el dedo índice a modo indicativo y proseguir-"Tú tienes que usar un traje de baño de 1 pieza como Marine. Eres más plana que una tabla, así que no tienes nada como para llenar un bikini"-Agregó hablando con total sinceridad.

La cisne simplemente se lo quedó mirando sin saber que decir, pero un claro y pequeño "tic" apareció en uno de sus ojos, mientras una vena se dejaba ver en su cabeza.

"¡Espera!"-Pidió el erizo marrón casi rogándole a la chica que lo sujetaba sobre su cabeza.

"¡Querías ir a la playa? ¡Ahí tienes la puta playa!"-Exclamó Nora completamente sacada mientras lo tiraba del barco, haciendo que callera de cabeza en la arena, quedando enterrado en el hasta el cuello.

El resto simplemente quedó mirando la escena de una u otra forma, la mayoría impresionados por el cambio de actitud repentino de la chica. Pero Nicolás simplemente rió por lo bajo, sería un día interesante después de todo…

* * *

><p>"Definitivamente no debiste haber usado una cámara"-Le comentó Nicolás con sinceridad a su compañero de habitación mirando un puñado de fotos.<p>

"Valió la pena"-Afirmó Nathan cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza. Ya había dicho que el ojo morado que le dejaron no le dolía para nada.

"Oh, esta es buena, nos sacaste a todos"-Dijo al ver una imagen en la que el primer plano eran Elena, la cual guiñó el ojo hacia la cámara, y Lara, quien no parecía importarle mucho nada. En segundo plano tras la eriza amarilla se podía ver a Blaze tomando sol en una reposera, y tras la otra chica se observaba a Nora y Marine construyendo un castillo de arena con la ayuda de Nicolás, aunque este no se veía muy feliz al hacerlo-"Tendrías futuro como fotógrafo"-Comentó pasando la foto.

Al hacerlo notó una captura en primer plano de la gata lila recostada, en la siguiente vio que ella se dio cuenta que le estaban fotografiando de ser, luego se la ve algo molesta, en la contigua se la ve argumentadora y levantándose, al pasar se la ve ya bastante enojada, continuando la secuencia se ve como lleva uno de sus puños hacia atrás, en la próxima solo se puede ver su nudillo y en la última la cámara terminó sacando solo el cielo.

"Eso explica el ojo… me sorprende fuese Blaze y no Nora…"-Murmuró por lo bajo dejando las imágenes sobre la pequeña mesita que tenían entre sus dos hamacas que hacían las veces de camas en el ínfimo cuadrado que era la habitación de los hombres.

"¿Sabes? Creo que Lara no metió en el cuarto de la limpieza y dijo que era una habitación"-Le dijo el erizo marrón acomodándose como pudo.

"Eso explicaría la baranda que hay…"-Agregó el chico de cabello naranja tapándose la nariz.

Y así, con algunos tropiezos y disputas. Este grupo por demás disparejo pasó su primer día en comunidad, se conocieron un poco más, disfrutaron algunos momentos juntos. Pero sobre todo, notaron que colaborar correctamente sería un enorme reto que tendrían que superar…

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: Creo que los capítulos que tienen mucho desarrollo de personajes son los que más se me dificultan, tengo que estar de un humor muy especial para poder escribirlos correctamente ._.U<em>

_-Lara: Y básicamente ahí tuvieron la pobre excusa del retraso de esta vez ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ¡Es que no se me da bien escribir esta clase de capítulos! D:_

_-Nathan: Te jodés -_-_

_-Nicolás: ._.U_

_-Blaze: *Suspira* Bueno, básicamente el capítulo que leyeron simplemente trató sobre las interacciones del grupo…_

_-Elena: ¡Pero si quieren ver cómo nos partimos las cabezas contra alguien esperen al capítulo 14!_

_-Marine: ¿Qué el próximo no será el 13?_

_-Elena: Si, pero en ese tampoco habrá mucha acción…_

_-Marine: ¡Retruenos!_

_-Nora: Prolongar esto de más no sería bueno… así que da las gracias de una vez…_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, entonces paso a darles las gracias a los que dejaron Reviews en el capítulo anterior, por lo que les agradezco a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog **_puedes volver a decirlo ahora xDDD ¡Que venga no mas, que aquí lo espero! Q(-.-Q … ok, no xD ; y a _**Dark-KannaI**_, pero lo hace de forma muy esporádica D: Ya volverá… dentro de un tiempo… aunque no por mucho… o en realidad sí… mejor me callo xDU Ahora empezamos nueva Saga x3._

_-Nora: Ok, entonces yo lo daré las gracias a los que han leído este FanFic y dejado Reviews anteriormente. Así que les doy las gracias a: a _**Andrea and **_**Naturberd**__, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, __a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a_**Kira-Writer**_!_

_-Blaze: Bien, eso sería todo por ahora…_

_-Lara, Nathan, Elena, Marine, Blaze, Nora y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir el Fic! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	13. ¡No entren! ¡Está maldito!

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 13: Siguiendo el Mapa, Parte 2: ¡No entren! ¡Está maldito!_

_-Alta mar, Adabat. 10 de Octubre. 9:00 am._

El grupo acordó despertarse lo más temprano posible, para así comenzar a planear sus movimientos de una vez basándose en el mapa que Elena y Nathan tenían en su poder, por lo que todos comenzaron a presentarse en cubierta desde hace quince minutos, siendo los últimos en llegar Nora y Nicolás, quien seguía protestando.

"¡Pero todavía es muy temprano!"-Bostezó al aire con molestia claramente con cara de recién levantado.

"Vaya sueño pesado que tienes…"-Comentó la cisne cruzada de brazos-"… tuve que tirarte de la cama y aun así no te despertaste del todo"

"Bueno, ya estamos todos"-Dijo Lara para atraerle la atención a los presentes acercándose a la mesa del centro, donde estaba desplegado un papel muy arrugado y amarillento, delatando totalmente su antigüedad-"Nathan y yo hemos comparado el mapa con escritos antiguos, no tardamos mucho en notar que estaba escrito claramente en el viejo lenguaje de las tribus indígenas de Adabat"-Explicó señalando unos, cualquiera diría, garabatos-"Por lo que Elena comenzó a traducirlos, y creo que obtuvimos algo definitivo"-Agregó tomando un cuaderno con anotaciones.

"¿Fue por eso que hace media hora cambiaste el curso del barco?"-Cuestionó Blaze echándole un ojo al objeto antiguo.

"Exacto, particularmente es una sola frase la que nos da la pista, el resto parecen más claves de otras cuestiones que aun no desciframos"-Prosiguió con su discurso dándole píe al erizo marrón.

"La oración que tradujimos dice literalmente: _El camino se revelará en lo profundo del Crepúsculo_"-Citó para todo el grupo.

"¿Y eso… qué significa?"-Preguntó Marine completamente confundida, intentando sacar alguna conclusión usando todo el poder de su mente, pero sin poder llegar a ningún lado con su racionamiento tan limitado.

"Si tomamos el significado literal no llegaremos a ningún lado, por eso hay que tomarlo como metáfora y tener en cuenta la escritura y fonética de este idioma en particular"-Respondió dando bastante vueltas, provocando que la mapache terminase incluso más mareada que al comienzo-"_El camino se revelará…_ es la parte que podemos interpretar de forma más literal"-Añadió sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño diario que se veía bastante antiguo-"Nos quiere decir justamente que nos mostrará la dirección"

"Ósea, el lugar donde se encuentra Excalibur"-Razonó Blaze mucho más rápidamente que su "capitana" quien todavía intentaba entender algo de lo que hablaban.

"Exacto"-Señaló justo antes de pasar página-"El fragmento que sigue es bastante más ambiguo pero Elena se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante"-Agregó dándole pie a su colega.

"Los símbolos para _en lo profundo_ si se usan a la inversa forman la palabra _recinto sagrado_ la forma en la que las antiguas tribus indígenas de Adabat llamaban a los Templos"-Dio su explicación sintética y claramente. Aunque a Marine no le pareció tan así, ya echaba humo por las orejas-"Nos quieren decir dos cosas con una frase"

"Eso quiere decir, que el camino se nos mostrará en lo profundo de un templo"-Sacó Nora sus conclusiones con rapidez-"¿Pero dónde está ese templo?"

"Y ahí pasamos a la última parte, _del Crepúsculo_"-Prosiguió la eriza de pelaje amarillo-"En esta escritura, los Signos tienen una lectura fija, pero se parece a la nuestra en que se tiene en cuenta algo parecido a la Mayúscula cuando se refiere a Nombres Propios"-Continuó explicando de la forma más resumida que pudo, pero la mapache sentía que si trataba de almacenar algo más en su cabeza-"Si bien algo se escribiría igual, cuando se refiere a un lugar o una persona se usa un Signo distinto si bien similar"-Añadió para no dejar lugar a dudas-"Y esto es lo que ocurre aquí _Crepúsculo _está en Mayúscula, por lo que los Signos que forman _Chang Vang_, cómo ellos denominaban al Crepúsculo, se refieren a un lugar"-Terminó de explicar, mientras Marine terminó sintiendo que su cerebro literalmente explotó.

"La isla de Chang Vang, que sigue teniendo el mismo nombre que le pusieron sus primeros habitantes"-Dio Nathan el remate colocando un mapa náutico sobre la mesa-"Ese es nuestro objetivo"

"Estamos a unos 15 minutos de llegar allí"-Apuntó Lara volviendo a tomar la palabra-"No hay constancia de que haya un templo en esa isla, pero si bien reciben a los forasteros, los habitantes parecen recios a hablar sobre muchos temas concernientes a esta, por lo que lo primero que tendremos que hacer es preguntar"-Puntualizó el procedimiento que deberían seguir-"Si actuamos rápido no tendremos que preocuparnos en que Black Arrow nos pise los talones"-Agregó terminando con lo que tenía que decir.

"(Por mí que vengan, los estoy esperando)"-Pensó Blaze para sus adentros cruzada de brazos y con mirada que reflejaba su determinación.

En ese instante todos estaban tan mentalizados en lo que harían a continuación que el sonido proveniente de los ronquidos del erizo naranja, quien se había sentado y dormido durante prácticamente toda la explicación.

"¡Siquiera intentó escuchar algo?"-Cuestionó la chica de pelaje marrón con un enojo por demás visible y hasta entendible.

"No. Se durmió incluso antes de que dijeran la traducción de la oración"-Comentó Nora sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Aunque la eriza sí pareció exagerar un poco con la cuestión, por lo que no tardó en arrojarle el cuaderno directo en la cara a su durmiente colega. Este al sentir el impacto en su rostro, comenzó a espabilarse un poquito.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…?"-Dijo algo desorientado mientras miraba para todos lados-"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¡Que no escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos!"-Exclamó Lara con tanta voz que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos porqué sintieron que los tímpanos les iban a estallar si no lo hicieran.

El chico simplemente se la quedó mirando sin entender.

"¿Y?"-Preguntó con gran y notorio desinterés.

"¡Es importante que escuches porqué de otro modo no sabrás que hacer!"-Respondió estando a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"¿Qué caso tiene escuchar? Si de todos modos no entenderé nada"-Contrarió, con bastante lógica además, la suficiente para terminar calmando a la chica casi al instante-"No ayuda en nada que yo sepa o no este tipo de cosas, haré lo que ustedes me indiquen. Si me dicen que salte de un acantilado, no dudaré en hacerlo. Es el tipo de confianza que se requiere cuando se trabaja en equipo"

La eriza se replanteó sus pensamientos, ese chico parecía tener una mente más aguda de lo que uno pudiera notar a simplemente vista.

"Entonces, cada uno vaya alistándose, llegaremos en aproximadamente 10 minutos"-Finalizó Lara volviendo a mostrar su semblante calmado.

Casi todos partieron a prepararse en ese momento, salvo Marine, quien se había perdido las últimas conversaciones ya que todavía trataba de asimilar toda la información que le fue soltada a su cerebro en tan corto espacio de tiempo, por lo que se quedó allí sola hasta que Blaze y Nathan repararon en les faltaba la "capitana" y la trajeron casi a rastras hacia el puerto de la isla de Chang Vang.

* * *

><p><em>-Plaza Central, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 9:30 am.<em>

No tardaron mucho tiempo en caminar desde el puerto hasta el mercado central, más tiempo le llevó a Lara realizar los papeleos de desembarco de rutina, claramente no estaba frente a un poblado muy extenso. Ellos destacaban perfectamente en la tonalidad amarronada del lugar con sus ropajes multicolores y en su mayoría de material sintético, las vestimentas de los lugareños así como las construcciones tenían un aire por demás rural, aunque no por ello era sucio, ya que la gente a pesar de todo mantenía una buena imagen. Por lo demás, se veía como un sitio tranquilo, no parecía esconder algún secreto turbio u maligno, y claramente se notaba un buen nivel de comunicación con el resto de la sociedad.

Pero el hecho de sobresalir totalmente entre la multitud de cada uno de los integrantes de nuestro obviamente atrajo las miradas al instante, mas debido al hecho de que eran siete coloridos individuos, por lo que las personas hasta se detenían para observarlos fijamente, mas parecían un museo ambulante. Este tipo de atención era algo bastante molesto para Blaze y Nora, quienes prefirieron mantener la vista baja para no cruzarla con nadie, especialmente la cisne, la cual se cubrió usando su largo cabello. Mientras que a Nathan, Elena y Nicolás les dio prácticamente igual si los fichaban o no, no les importaba mucho eso. Lara ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a ser siempre el centro de atención en las calles, por lo que solamente disfrutaba el caminar de esta forma. En cambio y a diferencia de todos, Marine siguió totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, aun intentando razonar toda la charla que tuvieron sus colegas en el barco, comenzando por fin a atar varios cabos en su mente, aunque todavía le quedaba algo de camino por recorrer en su deducción.

La chica de ojos avellana prefirió no demorarse mucho en proseguir con su idea inicial, indicándoles a sus compañeros que empezaran a preguntar acerca de algún tipo de templo o ruinas antiguas que se encontrase en esta isla, por lo que se dividieron sin perder el tiempo luego de acordar un punto de encuentro en el próximo cuarto de hora.

Ella decidió quedarse a preguntar a los vendedores, buscando principalmente a alguien de edad avanzada, dirigiéndose al puesto de un viejo pescador que recién estaba colgando sus nuevas presas para exhibirlas para vender.

"Buen día señor"-Saludó de forma por demás educada para atraer su atención.

"Oh, sí señorita"-Dijo este por inercia al escucharla, dándose la vuelta-"Buenos días ¿Desea comprar pescado bien fresco?"

"De hecho, lo único que necesito sería alguna indicaciones"-Explicó sin salir del tono cortés, el hombre cambió sus facciones al instante, como si esperase lo siguiente le iba a decir-"¿De casualidad existe alguna clase de templo o santuario antiguo en esta isla?"

El anciano no contestó, simplemente tomó su pipa, acomodándose en su silla mientras le daba una inhalada con aire de extrema seriedad, y hasta se podría jurar que un poco de melancolía.

"¿También es una Cazadora de Tesoros, como les llaman?"-Fue la pregunta que hizo al exhalar humo en el aire.

"Prefiero referirme a mí misma como Arqueóloga"-Contrarió sin perder la delicadeza en su voz.

"Jovencita, usted aun tiene una larga vida por delante, no hay necesidad de que la desperdicie en metas peligrosas o inalcanzables"-Prácticamente reflexionó el pescador, intentando convencerla-"Muchos han sido los que han entrado en ese lugar, pero nadie ha salido. Está maldito"-Indicó volviendo a fumar de su pipa-"Acepte el concejo de este anciano y desista"

"Ya he asimilado el hecho de que puedo morir en cualquier momento, por mí estaría bien si muero intentado alcanzar mi meta"-Explicó con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

El viejo había visto muchos aventureros que le dijeron el mismo tipo de afirmaciones, diciendo que no tenían miedo a morir, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo ni la cuarta parte de la decisión reflejada en su mirada como la chica que tenía enfrente. Esta jovencita, esta niña, ya estuvo cara a cara con la muerte varias veces durante su vida, y claramente salió airosa de todos y cada uno de esos encuentros. Una esperanza de formó en sus pensamientos, por alguna razón de pronto tuvo la seguridad de que la persona que tenía enfrente podría sobrepasar esa tan llamada maldición y regresar sana y salva.

"Siguiendo el camino del centro del pueblo…"-Señaló a un costado volviendo a inhalar de su pipa-"… al salir de este se entra a un sendero a través del bosque, solo hay que seguirlo y allí encontrará la entrada al templo"-Indicó con detalle la dirección que debía seguir de ahora en adelante.

"¡Se lo agradezco mucho!"-Exclamó dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su informante-"Por cierto, creo que cambié de idea"-Agregó al pensarlo mejor justo antes de darse la vuelta-"Me llevo ese pez tan grande"-Dijo al puntualizar la presa de mayor tamaño que el anciano había capturado, el cual tenía prácticamente el mismo tamaño que ella misma.

Por lo que no se demoró en pagar, ya que podía echarse una corrida rápida hacia el barco para meter lo que acababa de comprar en el frigorífico antes de reunirse con sus compañeros al momento acordado.

* * *

><p><em>-Cafetería, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 10:00 am.<em>

El leve sonido de los ventiladores recién encendidos, como un intento vano de sofocar el incesante calor tropical de la zona, no interrumpía para nada el intercambio de información que el grupo estaba realizando mientras tomaban refrescos.

"¡Y como para que terminarla de hacer, la última mina a la que le pregunté me dio con una escoba en la cabeza diciendo que el solo hablar sobre ese templo traería enormes desgracias para todos!"-Contaba Nicolás a sus compañeros de forma bastante gráfica, hasta imitando el movimiento de golpe que recibió de parte de aquella señora.

"Es verdad, todos en este pueblo parecen estar bastante asustados cuando nos referimos a ese tema, un hombre nos dijo simplemente: _¡No entren! ¡Está maldito!_ Justo antes de salir corriendo a encerrarse en su casa"-Comentó Nathan de forma burlona entre risas.

"¿Vamos a comenzar a usar el típico cliché de decir en el nombre de capítulo durante los diálogos?"-Dijo Nora por lo bajo justo antes de tomar de su jugo.

"El único que fue cuerdo y concreto fue el pescador con el que hablaste tú, Lara"-Puntualizó Blaze, que pidió algo caliente para tomar.

"¿Si entienden lo que ocurre, no?"-Preguntó mirando a sus colegas para observar si en sus facciones se denotaba que tenían alguna respuesta, pero ese parecía no ser el caso-"Es obvio, cualquiera que entra no sale"-Especificó el punto al que se refirió, y allí pareció que comenzaron a comprender-"No es que está maldito, es que está lleno de trampas"-Finalmente contestó ella misma a su pregunta, su experiencia en esta clase de cosas era de mucha ayuda para notar los detalles en los mitos y leyendas urbanas.

"Entonces toda la gente que entró…"-Empezó Elena a relatar sus deducciones, viéndose interrumpida por el erizo marrón.

"… fue asesinada por las trampas mortales"

"Eso tendría sentido y sería la mejor explicación lógica al tema"-Llamó la atención la chica de cabello negro-"Pero no hay que obviar el hecho de efectivamente podría estar maldito"-Apuntó intentando abarcar todas las posibilidades de la respuesta a esta cuestión que estaba siendo planteada.

"Si simplemente seguimos redundando vamos a terminar corriendo en círculos y nunca vamos a llegar a Excalibur"-Detalló totalmente su punto-"Entrar los siete a ese lugar sería algo bastante peligroso, mientras menos seamos, mejor"-Adjuntó el segundo concepto-"Así habrá menos posibilidades de caer en trampas"

La cisne bien sabía que su colega tenía razón, por lo que estuvo a punto de continuar el debate sobre quienes debían ir al Templo, pero un grito los descolocó a todos. Repentinamente Marine, que no había dicho nada desde hace 1 hora, soltó casi un alarido mientras golpeaba el puño contra su propia mano, como dando cuenta finalmente de todos los cabos sueltos que quedaban en su cabeza.

"¡Ya entendí! ¡Vamos a encontrar una pista en un templo en esta isla cuyo nombre significa crepúsculo!"-Dedujo de una vez por todas, todos quedaron tan sorprendidos y desencajados con sus expresiones que hasta terminaron cayéndose las sillas, simplemente no podía creer que le haya tomado tanto tiempo sacar los cálculos.

"Sí… bá-básicamente es eso…"-Reafirmó Lara tirada en el suelo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>-Afueras del pueblo, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 10:20 am.<em>

Finalmente, luego de un debate no muy exhaustivo, el grupo terminó llegando a un acuerdo sobre quienes formarían el equipo que se adentraría en el Templo Maldito. Blaze, Nathan y Lara se estaban alistando para partir, colocando todos los elementos que pudiesen llegar a necesitar en tres mochilas que se calzaron al hombro cada uno.

"Nathan, ten cuidado y no te arriesgues sin necesidad"-Le pidió Elena de forma cálida.

"No te preocupes, no pasará nada, y también me ocuparé de cuidar de ellas"-Señaló el chico a sus dos acompañantes.

"Seguramente será a ti a quien estemos salvándole el trasero constantemente"-Comentó la gata por lo bajo cruzada de brazos.

"Ya es suficiente, todos vigilaremos nuestras espaldas"-Intervino la eriza marrón lista para partir.

"Recuerden el convenio, si para el amanecer no vuelven, iremos por ustedes"-Dijo Nora para que hicieran memoria.

"¡Mucha suerte a todos!"-Saludó Marine con euforia, aunque algo molesta en sus adentros de que no la dejasen ir.

"No se mueran"-Fue la forma de Nicolás de despedirse.

Y ya sin decir más, el trío puso pies en polvo, siguiendo el sendero indicado, dispuestos a entrar en la boca del lobo sin miedo alguno en sus corazones.

* * *

><p><em>-Lara: Esto es prueba de que se viene el Fin del Mundo dentro de un mes…<em>

_-Nathan: ¡Es imposible! ¡Dos capítulos seguidos y en fecha!_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬U_

_-Elena: Creo que mejor nos vamos despidiendo de todo lo que conocemos, esta justamente es una de la señales del Apocalípsis…_

_-Nicolás: Tampoco para tanto ._.U_

_-Blaze: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has publicado en fecha?_

_-Nicolás: … … no recuerdo… ._.U_

_-Marine: ¿Entocnes se va a acabar el mundo?_

_-Nicolás: Claro que no ¬¬U_

_-Nora: Ya, dejen de decir tonterías y mejor pasemos a lo que es importante…_

_-Nicolás: Ok, ok… antes de pasar a los agradecimientos quiero desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a _**Dark-KannaI**_ cuyo cumpleaños es casualmente hoy mismo… ^^_

_-Lara: ¡Así que esperamos que la pase muy bien!_

_-Nicolás: Ahora sí, a dar los… o al menos el, agradecimiento por el Review en el capítulo pasado a _**Tifón the Hedgehog** _ahora ya no podrás decirlo xD… y Riot tiene razón… ._.U_

_-Nora: Bueno, y ahora vamos a darles las gracias a las personas que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews anteriormente, así que les damos las gracias a: a _**Dark-KannaI**_, a _**Andrea and **_**Naturberd**__, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, __a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a_**Kira-Writer**_!_

_-Blaze: ¡Y eso sería todo por ahora!_

_-Lara, Nathan, Elena, Blaze, Marine, Nora y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Much_


	14. El templo maldito

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 14: Siguiendo el Mapa, Parte 3: El templo maldito._

_-Afueras del templo, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 10 de Octubre. 10:45 am._

El trío, luego de despedirse de sus colegas, siguió el camino que les indicó aquel pescador anciano, a paso firme pero veloz, se abrieron paso a través del cada vez más denso bosque, apartando las ramas que se les cruzaban al paso. Sin bajar en ningún instante su andar, no tardaron para nada en reconocer la enorme y antigua construcción que se alzó frente a ellos.

El templo resaltaba su edad, las piedras que lo componían se hallaban corroídas por la edad, haciendo de hogar a varias enredaderas y demás plantas que se alojaban entre sus grietas. Al examinarlo, el grupo entendió el porqué de su pésima fama. La entrada estaba adornada con dos amenazantes estatúa que, cubiertas de la vegetación que comenzó a adueñarse del lugar, se veían temibles.

Todos sintieron un leve cosquilleo que cruzó su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, se miraron entre ellos.

Lo único que hicieron fue asentir, y caminaron hasta la entrada, encendiendo cada uno las linternas que tenían colgadas en el pecho. Lo primero, fue revisar el umbral con cuidado, desde afuera obviamente, no iba a hacer que se encontraran con una trampa ni bien puesto un pie allí.

La luz no llegaba hasta el final del enorme pasillo que tenían enfrente, un pasillo tenebroso, con extraños grabados en las paredes, techo y suelo pero, aparentemente, seguro.

Con pies de plomo, iniciaron su andar por el misterioso templo.

Avanzaron, rápido, pero con gran precaución, examinando con cuidado donde pisaban y lo que se hallaba a su alrededor.

Lara se quedó un instante revisando las marcas bajo sus botas, allí notó una extraña forma que le llamó poderosamente la atención, que parecía una línea que cortaba el piso justo por la mitad, fue en ese instante en el que entendió todo. Miró hacia arriba, buscando algo ante las miradas confundidas de sus compañeros.

"¡Salten!"-Exclamó casi en forma de orden justo al instante en el que se escuchó un potente sonido de mecanismo.

La eriza no dudó en hacerlo, guiada por su potente instinto de supervivencia agarrándose de una especie de saliente que encontró en la pared. La gata la imitó al instante, captando lo mismo que su colega, razonando rápidamente lo poco obvio: que el suelo se estaba por abrir en dos.

El erizo en cambio no llegó a entender a las chicas, al menos no hasta que el piso se le dividió justo bajo sus pies, provocando que el susto activase sus reflejos el doble de rápido que lo habían hecho las chicas.

En menos del segundo dio un gran paso a un costado, agarrándose de lo primero que encontró.

Fue en ese instante en el que se escuchó un fuerte alarido que sonó como un grito de dolor, Lara no tardó en darse cuenta que provino directo de la boca de Blaze, de quien escuchó un poco mas luego de eso.

"¿Qué haces! ¡Suéltame!"-Gritó muy enojada.

Y entonces notó lo obvio, en el momento en el que el piso dejaba paso a un bosque de pinchos, Nathan se aferró a lo primero que encontró de ese lado: la cola de Blaze.

"¡Si te suelto me muero!"-Contrarió aferrándose con fuerza usando ambas manos.

La gata solo se mostró enfadada ante esto, ya que tenía que soportar el peso de dos, aunque todavía le quedaba resto para hacerlo, por lo que no dudó en empezar a balancearse hacia los costados.

"¿Q-qué haces?"-Le cuestionó Nathan muy extrañado por esto, mientras lo columpiaba más.

"No voy a poder moverme contigo ahí"-Explicó haciendo con más fuerza-"Así que te arrojaré hasta el borde ¿Listo?"

"¡QUÉ?"

"¡Ahora!"-Indicó lanzándolo.

"¡NO!"-Gritó el chico mientras volaba, rezando por llegar. Justo antes de caer de cara al suelo, justo a unos pocos centímetros del borde.

"Te avisé"-Comentó la chica con desinterés al aterrizar a su lado junto a su otra compañera.

"Me podrías... haber dado... algo más de tiempo..."-Protestó el erizo aun con la cara contra el suelo.

"Ya, levanta, esto fue solo el comienzo, tenemos que seguir"-Dijo Lara con seriedad empezando a caminar.

"Si, ya voy mi ama"-Comentó Nathan con enorme sarcasmo incorporándose y siguiéndola.

Blaze solo bufó por lo bajo, siguiendo su camino.

* * *

><p><em>-Plaza Central, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 11:00 am.<em>

"¡Ah, que aburrición!"-Protestó el erizo naranja, caminando con pesadez con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza-"¿Por qué no me dejaron ir a mí?"-Preguntó en voz alta.

"Porqué eres demasiado impulsivo y cabezadura"-Respondió la cisne de cabello oscuro mirándolo de reojo.

"¿Aburrición es una palabra?"-Se cuestionó Marine viendo a Elena, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

"¡Ya fue! ¡Me voy a caminar!"-Exclamó Nicolás de forma repentina, dejando a sus compañeras por demás extrañadas ante su actitud-"¡Nos vemos! ¡No se metan en líos!"-Comentó mientras se iba por su lado, con clara intención de salir del pueblo.

"Nunca voy a entender qué pasa por su cabeza"-Suspiró Nora con pesadez.

* * *

><p><em>-Interior del Templo, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 11:10 am.<em>

"¡Corran! ¡Corran! ¡CORRAN!"-Vociferó Lara casi con desesperación mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

"¡Cómo caímos en esto?"-Cuestionó Blaze a toda voz, obedeciendo perfectamente la orden anterior.

"¡Teníamos que haberlo predicho! ¡Es demasiado cliché!"-Protestó Nathan siguiendo a sus colegas a toda velocidad.

Los tres eran perseguidos por una enorme piedra.

"¡Al menos esta tiene una novedad!"-Comentó la eriza saltando por sobre un pozo, aparentemente, sin fondo, solo para continuar corriendo-"¡Esta está cubierta de pinchos!"

"¡Es por eso que no puedo golpearla! ¡Me destrozaría la mano!"-Aclaró Nathan avanzando con más rapidez.

Fue en ese momento de desesperación en el que notaron una especie de umbral que se cruzaba en su camino, viéndolo como si fuese la luz al final del túnel, que los esperaba para salvarlos.

"¡Abran paso!"-Gritó el erizo corriendo todo lo que podía.

"¡Espera, las damas primero!"-Contrarió la eriza empujando levemente al chico con su cuerpo, como para correrlo un poco y poder entrar ella primera.

"¡ABRAN PASO MIERDA!"-Exclamó la gata metiéndose también en el cuerpeo.

El trío terminó cruzando el umbral al mismo tiempo, encontrándose a ellos mismos en el aire. El suelo debajo de ellos se había terminado de repente. Al unísono emitieron un alarido al caer... por menos de un metro.

Los tres quedaron con la cara estampada en el piso, comenzando a levantarse de a poco, justo antes de escuchar el temible ruido de la roba gigante sobre sus cabezas.

La piedra pasó y terminó cayendo por un gran pozo que estaba adelante.

El grupo al sentirla venir habían retrocedido a tal velocidad que parecían haberse teletransportado varios metros hacia atrás, refugiándose lo más posible contra la pared, aunque siendo golpeados por varios escombros que cayeron de cuando el enorme objeto contundente atravesó y destrozó el umbral por el que habían pasado ellos hacía poco menos que un instante.

Todos se habían puesto contra la pared, temblando y abrazándose, viendo como gran parte de su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos. Fue en ese instante en que se dieron cuenta de esa última parte, estaban todos abrazados, por ende no tardaron en darse miradas extrañadas, y de separarse al instante, disimulando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Cada uno se aclaró la garganta, intentando tomar la palabra primero.

"Bueno, tenemos que continuar"-Dijo Lara para sacar un tema.

"Yo estaba a punto de decirlo"-Afirmó Nathan de la misma forma.

"Pues yo estoy de acuerdo"-Comentó Blaze sin hacer contacto visual.

Entonces el trío se acercó al borde por el que había caído la piedra que hasta hacía un rato los había estado persiguiendo. No se alcanzaba a ver el fondo, ni siquiera con las linternas encendidas, cosa que no le gustó nada a la chica de ojos amarillos, quien retrocedió con disimulo.

"La caída es muy larga..."-Comentó la eriza alzando la vista-"... y tampoco llego a ver el otro lado"-Agregó notando que lo único que tenían por delante era oscuridad.

"¿Entonces qué haremos?"-Se cuestionó la gata.

El erizo pareció tener una idea, su mirada se había fijado en un costado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeras.

"Allí hay un puente"-Señaló, viendo lo que parecían un par de cuerdas con algunas tablas atadas.

"N-no sé si eso, puede ser catalogado como "puente""-Contrarió Blaze acercándose a verlo con algo de recelo.

"Por lo que veo va a ser la única forma de cruzar"-Afirmó Lara examinando el resto del lugar, llegando a esa única conclusión, cosa que no le gustó nada a su compañera, quien solo tragó saliva.

"¿E-estás segura de eso?"-Preguntó la chica de pelaje lila con bastantes dudas presentes en su voz y su rostro.

"Pues sí, es la única forma de avanzar"-Le respondieron-"¿Por qué?"

"N-no, por nada"-Contestó riéndose de forma algo histérica-"¡Quería asegurarme que estaban seguros de esto! ¡Es que se ven muy inseguros!"-Afirmó con una falsa seguridad.

"(Tú eres la que se ve más insegura de todos...)"-Pensó el chico mirándola de reojo.

"De acuerdo, lo mejor será ir todos juntos..."-Comentó Lara revisando la dureza del puente.

"¿Cómo va a ser eso lo mejor!"-Interrogó Blaze extrañada.

"Es lo que me dice mi Instinto..."-Contestó de forma simple.

"¿Tú instinto?"

"Si fue el mismo instinto que notó que el piso se iba a dividir, entonces hay que seguirlo"-Expuso el erizo de forma razonable.

La gata solo suspiró con pesadez y terminó accediendo.

Los tres comenzaron a cruzar lentamente, pisando con gran cuidado e intentado distribuir el peso de la mejor forma posible. Las tablas sobre las que pasaban crujían con fuerza, denotando su antigüedad. Sin embargo, las cuerdas resistían su peso de forma casi perfecta, así que con bastante alivio, continuaron su caminar.

Lara tomó la iniciativa, por ende iba adelante. Nathan decidió seguirla, por lo que terminó quedando justo en el medio. Blaze prefirió esperar y ver si no se caían al vacío antes de poner un pie allí, por ende terminó quedando al final de la hilera.

"¿Acaso el templo era tan extenso?"-Preguntó la chica de ojos amarillos, extrañada por lo mucho que ya habían recorrido desde la entrada.

"Estamos bajo tierra…"-Respondió la eriza-"Cuando nos persiguió la roca íbamos en bajada, ya estamos bastante por debajo de donde comenzamos"

"¿Cómo hicieron semejante construcción hace tanto tiempo…?"-Comenzó a cuestionarse el chico, deteniéndose al sentir algo tras él, un fuerte ruido, como si algo se hubiese quebrado.

Lo próximo que escuchó fue un grito a su espalda, por lo que no tardó en girarse, bien sabiendo que no había tiempo, se arrojó cuerpo a tierra sobre el puente, tomando rápidamente a Blaze del la muñeca, antes de que terminase de caer al oscuro vacío.

Una de las tablas de madera que conformaban estaba más débil que las demás, no habiendo resistido el paso del tiempo, por ende, las pisadas de los dos primeros en pasar, la terminaron de agrietar. Y cuando la gata pisó con sus zapatos de tacón, el material ya milenario, cedió del todo, precipitando a la chica directo hacia el vacío.

Por gran fortuna, el chico llegó a reaccionar a tiempo, pudiendo evitarlo.

"¡Te tengo!"-Afirmó sujetándola con fuerza, provocando que ella, quien había cerrado los ojos, lo mirase-"¡Ahí te subo! ¡No mires abajo!"-Le indicó, cosa que no fue muy bien seguida, ya que hizo exactamente lo que le dijo que no hiciera.

Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la profunda caída, un miedo incluso más profundo que esta se dejó ver en sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban un trauma por demás longevo.

Ella solo gritó y siguió gritando, creando unas llamaradas para darse impulso rápidamente, cayendo de pies en el puente, el que no tardó en comenzar a sacudirse de forma violenta por esta acción.

Empezó a correr, sin dejar gritar. De manera subconsciente, tomó a Lara de la muñeca con gran fuerza, mientras Nathan aun no había llegado a soltarla, por ende terminó arrastrándolos a los dos a través del camino a toda velocidad.

Solo se detuvo una vez sus pies sintieron la tierra, deteniéndose en seco. El erizo que traía en el aire colgado de su brazo, pasó por sobre su cuerpo y se estrelló de cara en el suelo adelante.

La gata solo respiraba agitadamente agarrándose el pecho, aunque suspirando de alivio al instante.

"¿Podrías soltarme?"-Le pidió la eriza en forma de pregunta.

"Oh, lo siento" -Dijo liberándole la muñeca que tenía apresada.

"¿Qué... fue eso?"-Preguntó el chico incorporándose-"¿Acaso le tienes miedo a las alturas?"-Agregó acarrándose la cara. Su interlocutora se sobresaltó notoriamente.

"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!"-Contrarió a toda voz, con un rostro entre enojada y avergonzada.

"Tomaré eso como un sí"-Comentó rascándose la oreja.

"No es eso, es solo que... ¿Eh?"-Empezó a explicar, viéndose forzada a detenerse.

Ya que repentina e inexplicablemente el mundo se les ladeó a los tres hacia un costado.

La baldosa sobre la que estaban parados, se comenzó a inclinar, se vieron tan sorprendidos por ello que no llegaron a reaccionar para el momento en el que los hizo resbalar hacia un costado, cayendo los tres sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de tobogán, sobre el que corría una corriente de agua a gran velocidad.

El trío se vio totalmente arrastrado a través de ese juego de feria mortal, no pudiendo evitar gritar mientras se internaban en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>-Muelle, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 11:40 am.<em>

En ese mismo momento, unos extraños barcos de color negro atracaban en el puerto, de estos descendían varios hombres con vestimenta militar, con la sigla BA grabada en sus chalecos.

El que parecía el líder, un zorro negro con lentes de sol, vestía de forma diferente, ya que lo hacía con ropa aparentemente muy cara.

Simplemente caminó a través del puerto, examinando el poblado de forma tranquila.

"¡Oiga señor!"-Lo llamó la voz de un viejo oficial portuario-"¡Debe firmar unos papeles antes de ingresar!"-Le explicó.

Este solo hizo un leve gesto como indicándole que se fuera, el hombre estaba a punto de decir algo mas, cuando fue atrapado por dos de los militares que venían junto con aquella persona.

"¡A partir de ahora este pueblo queda bajo el control militar de Black Arrow!"-Exclamó para que lo escuchasen todos-"¡Cualquier intento de resistencia será castigado con la ejecución!"

Luego de eso, envió a sus hombres a través del pueblo, apresando a todo el que encontraban.

"Y pensar que llegaría el día en que te conocería..."-Comentó para sí mismo contemplando el nuevo paisaje que su opresión generaba-"... Lara"

* * *

><p><em>-Todos: ¡Finalmente!<em>

_-Nicolás: No es mi culpa, es de que ahora tengo menos tiempo -.-U_

_-Lara: Y ahí tienen la nueva excusa para dejar abandonado este Fic... ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Bueno ¡Pero ahora he descubierto una forma para escribir en cualquier lado y copiarlo directamente a la computadora! ¡Por ende a partir de ahora será posible mantener una mejor periodicidad!_

_-Nathan: Seh... claro... ¬¬ _

_-Nicolás: ¡Pero es verdad! D: ... al menos es lo que intentaré lograr u.u_

_-Blaze: Como sea concéntrate en los saludos por ahora..._

_-Nora: Que ya llevamos varios meses de retraso._

_-Nicolás: Bueno, entonces les daré gracias por los Review que han dejado a: _**NoahTheHedgehog**_, muchas gracias… y no tan pronto como hubiese querido ^^U; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog **_es que era bastante complejo de entender xD; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, *Debajo de la sábana también* ¿Me cree si le digo que su comentario lo leí 1 mes después de que lo subió? Por cierto… ¿Quien fue el otro que no mencionará? O.o_

_-Elena: Yo creo que sé…_

_-Nicolás: ¡Decime! D: _

_-Elena: Nop ;P_

_-Nicolás: Ok…_

_-Lara: Y no se terminó el mundo… por ahora…_

_-Marine: ¡Y bueno, ahora yo tengo que darles las gracias a todos lo que leyeron el Fic y dejaron Reviews antes: a _**Andrea and **_**Naturberd**__, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, __a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a_**Kira-Writer**_!_

_-Nathan: ¡Bueno, eso es todo por ahora! ¡Esperamos verlos pronto nuevamente!_

_-Blaze, Marine, Lara, Nathan, Elena, Nora y Nicolás: ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	15. Sobrevivir

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 15: Siguiendo el Mapa, Parte 4: Sobrevivir._

_-Plaza Central, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 12:00 pm._

El paisaje se había vuelto terrible, el antes tranquilo pueblo ahora vivía una situación infernal, no imaginada ni en las peores pesadillas de ninguno de sus habitantes.

Hombres enormemente armados recorrían el poblado, sometiendo a cualquiera que encontraban bajo su yugo, mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos, no hacían distinción, solo los derribaban y apresaban. Como si se regodeasen del poder que poseían, demostrándolo al oprimir a gente inocente que no podía defenderse.

El zorro, líder de toda esta operación, solo caminaba por el lugar con tranquilidad, sin ninguna alteración en su rostro más allá de una leve sonrisa entre los gritos de ayuda de los habitantes del poblado, como si fuesen música para sus oídos.

Repentinamente se detuvo, quedándose así unos instantes sin decir nada.

"Faraj, Zarr, reporte de la situación"-Rompió el silencio para dirigirse a las dos personas que tenía a su espalda. Ellos respondieron con una leve reverencia.

"Capitán Rutland, aun no han sido localizado ninguno de los objetivos prioritarios"-Informó el que era un puma de pelaje oscuro y ojos marrones, Zarr.

"Tampoco tenemos información sobre su posible paradero"-Añadió la que era una canario de plumaje amarillo y ojos negros, Faraj.

"Alguien debe haberlos visto..."-Comentó para sí en tono pensante-"¡Interroguen a todos los habitantes! ¡Si alguien los esconde ejecútenlo sin piedad!"-Ordenó a toda voz.

"¡Si señor!"-Respondieron ambos al salir en distintas direcciones.

"¿Donde te ocultas, Lara?"-Preguntó al aire dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la plaza.

El ambiente se había vuelto totalmente opresivo en la isla, la presencia de estos militares no pasó desapercibida para nada, por ende Elena y las otras no tardaron en reaccionar ante semejante situación.

Para intentar ganar tiempo, ingresaron en una de las tantas casas, y se ocultaron en una habitación del segundo piso, observando con cuidado por la ventana.

"No hay duda, son de Black Arrow"-Comentó Marine al reconocer la sigla en sus uniformes.

"Debieron habernos estado siguiendo desde Central Pier"-Analizó Elena.

"Rayos, encima a ese idiota se le dio por dar una vuelta justo ahora"-Protestó Nora por lo bajo, visiblemente enojada por la actitud de su compañero-"Es definitivamente un estúpido inoportuno"-Agregó apretando su puño.

Fue en ese instante en el que escucharon un grito provenir de la calle, contemplando en ese momento como los soldados reducían a una madre y su hijo, derribándolo con fuerza en el suelo y atándoles las manos, entre los ruegos desesperados de los dos por qué se detuviesen.

La mapache y la eriza no pudieron evitar apretar los dientes y los nudillos con fuerza al contemplar esa situación, frunciendo el seño con gran furia, como si se estuviesen conteniendo para no salir corriendo directo a la acción.

"No podemos dejar que hagan esto"-Afirmó la niña por lo bajo.

"Es verdad"-Ratificó la chica de ojos azules-"Tenemos que intervenir ¡Esto es culpa nuestra!"

Ambas estaban listas para salir a luchar, pero antes de que llegasen a hacer algún tipo de acción, se vieron tomadas de los hombros, lo que provocó que se detuviesen antes de hacer una locura.

"No actúen sin pensar"-Prácticamente les ordenó la cisne, que era la que las estaba reteniendo-"Son demasiados para manejarlos, sería un suicidio"-Agregó sin soltarlas.

"¡Pero no podemos dejar qué...!"-Empezó a protestar la Marine con indignación.

"No digo que los dejemos, sino que lo planteemos mejor"-Explicó la chica de cabello negro-"Tenemos que encontrar a Nicolás, y advertirle al resto. Entre los siete podremos derrotarlos"

Las dos, al escucharla, se terminaron calmando un poco, al menos antes de que sus corazones dieran un salto, escuchando una voz proveniente del pasillo a sus espaldas.

"¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien ahí?"-Oyeron la voz de un hombre junto a sus pisadas.

Nora escuchó perfectamente sus potentes pensamientos, estos nunca mentían, por ende no tardó ni un segundo en concluir que era un mercenario de Black Arrow. Por lo que les indicó a sus compañeras que se ocultaran mientras ella cerraba las cortinas para crear puntos de oscuridad en el cuarto.

Acto seguido, se ocultaron en lugares diferentes, aunque pudiendo verse entre ellas. La chica de ojos bicolores hizo dos señales muy claras: Silencio y Uno. El otro par de muchachas lo entendió perfectamente, se acercaba un enemigo, y tendrían que derrotarlo sin llamarle la atención a nadie más.

El soldado ingresó a la habitación, volviendo a llamar para que alguien contestase, pero nadie lo hizo. Dio un paso extra, metiendo más. Fue en ese instante, en el que Elena atacó.

A una enorme velocidad, tomó el arma y la apartó de las manos de su dueño, dándole a su vez un potente puñetazo directo en el cuello, provocando que este comenzase a caer. Ella celebró la victoria con una sonrisa, la cual no tardó en borrársele.

Ya que su enemigo pudo acomodar su cuerpo, pisando con firmeza para evitar ser derribado. La sorpresa fue tal, que la eriza no llegó a reaccionar a tiempo como para esquivar el enorme puño que le impactó el estómago, estrellándola con fuerza contra la pared.

Aun así, sin darle tiempo a asentar sus pies, Nora se abalanzó sobre él. Encajándole una patada justo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, ya se había convertido en su movimiento insignia para encargarse de tipos más grandes que ella. Cuando su oponente cayó de rodillas, dio un giro en el aire, encajándole una patada con enorme fuerza justo en la parte de atrás del cuello, derribándolo hacia adelante.

El gran soldado cayó, pero no se quedó allí, por qué dio una voltereta en el suelo, girando a su vez, logrando estar justo cara a cara con la cisne, a quien no tardó en taclear, estampándola contra la pared.

Marine vio esto, vio como los ataques de sus compañeras habían sido perfectos pero a su vez, inefectivos. Sabía que en cuestión de fuerza, estaba incluso por detrás de ella, pero eso no la detuvo ya que aquí se estaban jugando la vida, entendía eso perfectamente, por ende no dudó en saltar hacia su enemigo. Tenía miedo, eso no podía negarlo, pero Blaze se lo había dicho antes. Un cobarde no es quien tiene miedo, sino quien no se atreve a enfrentar sus miedos. Así que decidió que no sería una cobarde ¡Iba a pelear!

Con enorme determinación, descargó un potente puñetazo directo en el rostro del oponente, sacándolo completamente de balance, no desperdiciando el momento para descargar dos extras antes de regresar al suelo incrustando otros dos golpes al estómago. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para derrotarlo, ya que sin previo aviso la tomó con fuerza del cuello y la alzó del suelo como si fuese un mísero papel.

"¡Pendeja! ¡Te despellejaré!"-Exclamó con cólera tomando el cuchillo que tenía en la cintura, listo para usar contra la niña, quien solo intentaba siquiera respirar.

Vio el filo acercarse a toda velocidad a su cabeza, no lo pensó más, debido a que, a diferencia de Blaze, no podía crear el agua de la nada, decidió llevar una suerte de cantimplora con ella siempre, para usarla en caso de emergencia. Y este era justamente ese tipo de caso.

Así que no dudó ni un segundo en hacer un movimiento con su mano, ordenándole al agua a salir despedida desde el interior del envase, golpeando con gran potencia la navaja, provocando que saliera despedida de la posesión del enorme sujeto.

Aprovechando esto, hizo un segundo movimiento, impactando el líquido directo a los ojos del agresor, con más potencia que antes. Este, por el dolor soltó a la muchachita, la cual aprovechó para incrustarle su pie en la mandíbula, derribándolo de rodillas.

Ella cayó de espaldas al suelo, donde notó que ni siquiera eso fue suficiente.

"¡Te mataré hija de puta!"-Bramó encolerizado intentando atraparla de un pie.

La chica pudo retroceder, evitándolo ser aprisionada, aunque solo por unos centímetros. Al hacerse para atrás, sintió como su codo empujaba el cuchillo. Con su agua ya desperdiciada, no tenía otra oportunidad, lo entendió por lo que se dio la vuelta mientras su enemigo intentaba capturarla.

La desesperación se notaba en sus ojos, bien sabía que si no alcanzaba la navaja, iba a morir de seguro, por ende no tardó en lograr que su mano llegase hasta ella. Sin embargo, la prisa provocó que lo único que lograse hacer, fuese alejarlo, se maldijo a sí misma mientras sentía como la tomaban del tobillo, el corazón le dio un vuelco ¡Tenía que zafarse! ¡Ahora!

Su instinto de supervivencia se activó, es ese mecanismo que fuerza a todo ser vivo a mantener su vida, su enemigo lo estaba poniendo en práctica desde el comienzo de la lucha, y la mapache lo acababa de descubrir, sin ningún tipo de planteo previo comenzó a incrustar su pie directo en la cara del agresor, lo más fuerte que podía y tantas veces como fuesen necesarias. Logrando, al final, zafarse y volverse a arrastrar.

Tomó el cuchillo con firmeza, no pensaba en nada, en nada más que en sobrevivir, a cualquier costo, sin importar como.

Repentinamente, sintió un par de manos alrededor de su cuello, el agresor intentaba ahorcarla de una vez por todas, ella no dudó, sin ninguna contemplación incrustó con toda su fuerza la cuchilla directo en el cuello del enemigo, este soltó el agarre al instante.

Se llevó las manos la cuello intentando, en vano, detener la enorme hemorragia. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo, su tráquea estaba atravesada. Su agonía duró unos cuantos segundos, en los que en sus ojos se podía notar sus fútiles intentos por seguir con vida. Finalmente, se desplomó en el suelo, justo frente a la niña, quien solo contemplaba la cruenta escena con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Ella se miró las manos, que habían quedado machadas de sangre. Comenzó a temblar, antes ya contempló cómo alguien moría, pero no vio tan de cerca los efectos de lo que se llamaba muerte, su corazón se quebró en pedazos, toda su resolución había desaparecido en un suspiro ¿Acaso esto era lo necesario para sobrevivir? Pensó en eso, todo lo que tenía guardado le golpeó la mente de forma repentina.

Lo analizó.

Después de todo ¿Quien era ella para tener el derecho de quitar una vida? Al final, era igual que cualquiera a quien había enfrentado...

Marine solo se quedó allí, en silencio, contemplando sus manos ensangrentadas, sin moverse.

Sus compañeras lograron recuperarse a los pocos instantes, después de todo, la puja por la supervivencia entre dos personas, no había llegado a pasar del minuto de duración. Elena fue la primera en avisparse, acercándose a la pequeña, observando el cuerpo del que fue un jabalí.

"Parece que está..."-Comenzó a comentar, antes de reparar en la niña, quien estaba inmóvil-"Marine ¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó preocupada al verla-"Marine, responde"-Pidió arrodillándose junto a ella.

"Está en shock"-Comentó Nora acercándose a la mapache-"Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos..."-Agregó apoyando una mano en su hombro-"Hey, Marine, reacciona, tenemos que..."-Intentó hacer que espabilase, sin embargo, se debió detener al sentir otra voz, proveniente de debajo de las escaleras.

"¡Óscar! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"-Escucharon como claramente otro de los soldados llamaba a su ahora fallecido compañero.

"(¡Carajo! ¡Había otro más?)"-Protestó la cisne para sus adentros intentando pensar sobre qué harían ahora.

Pero mientras ella cuestionaba sobre eso, notó que Elena había desaparecido de forma repentina, reparando a su vez que el cuchillo también se acababa de esfumar.

El soldado estaba a punto de solicitar apoyo, con la mano a centímetros del comunicador. Ya en ese momento tenía un pésimo presentimiento, de hecho, lo tenía de antes de desembarcar en la isla.

Sus miedos no fueron infundados, todo lo que llegó a ver antes de ese momento fue una figura borrosa que salió despedida desde la habitación a la que había entrado su colega. Le llegó a parecer que esa silueta se dio impulso con la pared para arrojarse justo hacia donde estaba él.

Fue en ese instante en el que el tiempo comenzó a transcurrirle lentamente, dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir el paso del tiempo empieza a hacerse muchísimos más lento, y eso es lo que veía frente a él: su muerte.

La que estaba frente a él era una chica, se encontraba en el aire saltando hacía él sin ningún recelo, lo vio en sus ojos, estaba decidida a matar o morir. Su mirada no era como nada que hubiese visto antes, ni siquiera entre sus compañeros más veteranos se imaginaría encontrar algo así.

Ese conjunto de sensaciones no le dejó lugar a duda, esta sería su hora final, se encontró cara a cara con la parca, simbolizada en una fuerza abrumadora que no podía ser vencida o evitada.

Nunca le gustó este trabajo, pero su condición física concordaba y lo que menos le sobraba era dinero, y no podía negar que con esto recibía una generosa paga, por ende aunque con reticencia, su amigo Óscar lo metió en este ruedo.

Pensaba dejarlo cuando tuviese suficiente efectivo para mantenerse sin hacer nada por un tiempo considerable, veía este como su último encargo antes de darse a sí mismo la jubilación, ya que había algo que le daba mala espina.

Si tan solo hubiese seguido ese presentimiento que estuvo, no estaría en esta situación en este momento.

La chica no tuvo instante de duda, sin darle tiempo a realizar acción alguna mas allá de pensar, hundió con enorme fuerza el cuchillo en la sien del enemigo, atravesándole hasta el casco protector que tenía, derribándolo en el suelo mientras ella aterrizaba. Ya sin prestarle atención a lo que ahora era un cadáver.

Atinó a subir las escaleras, solo para ver como Nora las bajaba, trayendo consigo a Marine, quien aun estaba algo confundida por los sucesos que habían acontecido hace meros minutos.

La niña aun seguía ida, pero los nuevos llamados de sus compañeras lograron que recuperarse el sentido, siendo lo primero que contemplo, el cuerpo del enemigo frente a ella, nuevamente.

Sin embargo, esta vez se guardó sus lágrimas, apretando con fuerza los puños, secándose las mejillas húmedas con el brazo. Bien sabía que si se dejaba vencer por esto solo terminaría siendo un estorbo para sus amigos, y eso era exactamente lo no podía permitirse ahora en este momento ¡Como mujer y como la capitana que algún día había jurado ser!

Sus facciones cambiaron, a una de completa resolución, Elena lo notó, por ende no hizo nada más que sonreír, justo antes de hacerle unas señas para que se escondiesen, tomando el cuchillo de la funda del muerto y el que tenía clavado, dándole uno a la cisne y otro a la mapache.

Su primer pensamiento fue el mismo para las tres. Tenían que pasar de casa en casa y salir de la Plaza Central sin llamar la atención, así que saltaron por la ventana una tras otra e ingresaron a uno de los hogares aledaños lo más rápido que pudieron.

La eriza fue la primera en ingresar al edificio, encontrándose cara a cara con dos enemigos más, que estaban apresando a unos lugareños. Los agresores no esperaban semejante intromisión tan repentina, por ende ni siquiera lograron llegar a pensar en levantar sus armas para cuando la chica derribó a uno de ellos de una patada directo en la quijada, volándole un par de dientes debido a la potencia que tuvo. Ni lenta ni perezosa, le arrancó el cuchillo de la cintura y, a una velocidad que parecía que desaparecía, le rebanó el cuello al otro, dejándolo desangrarse hasta morir sin poder gritar.

Antes de que el primero llegase a caer al suelo, lo apuñaló con fuerza justo en el corazón, con la suficiente poder como para atravesar incluso el chaleco antibalas.

Fue en ese instante en que divisó otros dos agresores que aparecieron desde la habitación aledaña, y estaban listos para disparar. No había percibido su presencia, por ende la tomaron totalmente por sorpresa, y aunque podría llegar a esquivar los disparos, el problema que tenía en su mente al apretar sus dientes era que de esa manera todos los hostiles en el pueblo las descubrirían.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegasen a jalar del gatillo se vieron asediados de otros ángulos, Marine y Nora entraron un segundo antes y los notaron, por ende tuvieron un mero instante extra para prepararse.

La mapache tomó agua de un recipiente, convirtiéndola en una especie de látigo que utilizó para derribar el arma de uno de los enemigos, ganando segundos valiosos como para llegar a tomarla ella, partiéndosela directo en la cabeza, con la suficiente fuerza como para lograr noquearlo.

La cisne, prefirió un enfoque diferente, arrojó su cuchillo, atravesándole la mano al otro evitando que disparase y obligándole a soltar su rifle. Impactando su talón en el cuello de este, antes de que llegase a gritar.

Su compañera les dedicó una sonrisa mientras ellas suspiraban, pero la leve euforia les duró poco.

Ya que, atraído por el conflicto, un trío de mercenarios irrumpió en la casa. Incluso realizando su mayor esfuerzo para evitar hacer ruido, a pesar de todo lo que se jugaron, eso no había servido para nada…

Estaban jugadas, Elena lo sabía perfectamente, no tenían otra forma de salir de estas, por ende, desenfundó el arma y gatilló tres veces, apuntando con enorme precisión, no desperdiciando ni una sola bala.

Todos cayeron al suelo antes de poder entender qué había pasado.

"¡Cambio de planes! ¡La única forma de salir de aquí es a través de ellos!"-Exclamó casi en forma de orden tomando uno de los rifles en su mano y saliendo disparada por la puerta. Empezó a disparar ni bien lo hizo, pero aunque lo parecía, ninguna de las trayectorias de las balas tuvo una dirección aleatoria, ya que todas dieron en un blanco o en otro, evitando herir a ninguno de los apresados.

Ni siquiera tuvo respuesta alguna a sus agresiones, una decena de hombres de reunieron en las inmediaciones al escuchar los tiros, listos para cualquier cosa, excepto para esta eriza.

Ninguno sobrevivió al fugaz encuentro que tuvieron. Nora quedó totalmente sorprendida por las enormes capacidades de la chica, antes no la había visto hacer nada, pero ahora parecía una persona diferente, no se asemejaba en nada a la tierna y tímida chica que conoció hace unos días. Ella ahora era una máquina de matar.

A los pocos segundos, se quedó sin proyectiles en el cargador, sin embargo no se hizo problema alguno por esto, y simplemente tomó el arma del último enemigo al que había despachado.

Se siguió abriendo camino a través de los hostiles, tal y como había dicho que lo haría. Estos pudieron comenzar a contestar los disparos, pero los veloces movimientos de la chica provocaron que todos los intentos fallaran.

"¡Mierda! ¡Nos está masacrando!"-Gritó uno de los mercenarios intentando acertar algún tiro. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Luego de agotar otro cargador y volver a cambiar de rifle, ya los más de cuarenta mercenarios que se encontraban en la Plaza Central habían caído.

Elena se dio un instante para suspirar.

"Hacía rato ya que no encendía mi interruptor…"-Comentó para sí misma antes de que sus compañeras se acercasen.

En ese instante sintió el peligro, por lo que empujó a sus compañeras a un costado para que quedasen cubiertas detrás de unos objetos, mientras ella esquivaba los nuevos disparos que aparecieron repentinamente.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a esconderse, una de las balas le atravesó la pantorrilla izquierda de lado a lado. Ante eso, solo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero llegó a salir del campo de tiro a tiempo como para evitar una herida mortal.

Las tres quedaron en distintos escondites, con la eriza agarrándose la pierna debido al dolor, intentando frenar la pérdida de sangre con sus manos, en vano.

No atinaron a salir, sino que esperaron, listas para cualquier cosa, excepto para el hecho de que les hablasen.

"Supongo que ustedes son las amigas de Lara..."-Escucharon comentar al que era el líder de los mercenarios, el tal Rutland-"... así que les daré una oportunidad"-Agregó con diversión en su voz.

"(¿Conoce a Lara?)-Se preguntó Nora, aunque más preocupada por la herida de su compañera y por la delicada situación que por esa cuestión en particular.

"Si me dicen donde está escondida Lara, puede que considere dejarlas vivir"-Afirmó mientras una veintena de sus hombres llegaban para apoyar a su líder.

* * *

><p><em>-Interior del Templo, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 12:00 pm.<em>

Un trío de alaridos se comenzó a escuchar, proviniendo de una especie de tobogán de agua muy antiguo. Las luces de la linterna de los sujetos aclaraban el lugar mientras ellos se acercaban cada vez más hacia el final del trayecto.

Cayeron un poco, aterrizando en una especie de piscina. Luego en la sorpresa inicial, nadaron hasta la orilla, saliendo a tierra firme completamente empapados.

"Ah, estoy toda mojada"-Protestó la eriza sacudiéndose un poco.

La gata solo se rodeó con llamas para secarse la ropa.

"Ese tobogán sí que fue largo..."-Comentó el chico zarandeándose las púas-"¿Eh…? ¿Qué es eso?"-Cuestionó al aire al notar algo frente a ellos.

Sus compañeras, también repararon en eso, extrañadas.

"Eso… ¿Acaso es…?"-Se empezó a preguntar Lara acercándose.

* * *

><p><em>-Jungla, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 12:00 pm.<em>

El erizo naranja ya había dado la vuelta a media isla, intentando encontrar algo interesante o divertido que hacer, pero no hubo caso alguno.

Repentinamente se detuvo, creía haber sentido algo. Algo extraño.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un mal presentimiento…?"-Se preguntó agudizando sus sentidos, solo para luego eructar con fuerza-"Ah, era eso…"-Suspiró con fuerza estirándose un poco, para continuar caminando como si nada, con aburrimiento.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía desde las sombras.

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: Bueno, este capítulo es para demostrar el tipo de contraste que tendrá este FanFic, ya que pasamos de un capítulo de comedia y aventura, a uno de acción y violencia.<em>

_-Lara: Creo que te has pasado un poquito…_

_-Nicolás: Yo solo creo que me vi influenciado por Hunter x Hunter, un poquito xD (PD: Manga y Anime (El nuevo que comenzó a emitirse en 2011) exageradamente recomendable)._

_-Blaze: ¿Alguien vio a Marine?_

_-Nathan: Creo que salió con Elena a tomar aire por ahí._

_-Nora: Bueno, así que estamos nosotros solos para dar las gracias._

_-Lara: Aunque antes de eso, sería bueno informarles que los 3 sucesos que se dan en este capítulo en diferentes lugares, comienzan al mismo tiempo, o sea exactamente al Mediodía._

_-Nicolás: De acuerdo, con eso aclarado les daré las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Master the Hedgehog**_, que ya era hora hombre xD, y si el capítulo anterior te dejó al borde del asiento, entonces con este te vas a caer al suelo directamente :3 ; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, como que no, si iba haciendo muchos dibujos con respecto al Fic, que no lo escribiera es otra cosa xD, y créelo o no, los gatos si tienen miedo a las alturas, pueden escalar muy alto, pero después no saben cómo bajar xD ; a _**Kira-Writer**_, pues te lo agradezco mucho ^^ , y yo intentaré subir capítulos más seguidos ^^U; a _**Ghost-Kurai**_, supongo que eso quiere decir que mi capacidad humorística ha ido mejorando con el paso del tiempo :P y me alegro que le haya gustado tanto xD ; y al final fueron solo 4 días x3. Y bueno, el método nuevo no es muy complejo, es muy sencillo: Escribir desde el iPhone y luego enviar los escritos por Mail, copiar, pegar y corregir, listo :3._

_-Blaze: Con eso listo, yo le daré las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Andrea and **_**Naturberd**__, __a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a __**NoahTheHedgehog**__._

_-Lara: Y eso sería todo por ahora…_

_-Blaze, Lara, Nathan, Nora y Nicolás: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	16. Contra todo pronóstico

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 16: Siguiendo el Mapa, Parte 5: Contra todo pronóstico._

_-Plaza Central, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 12:19 pm._

"Si me dicen donde está escondida Lara, puede que considere dejarlas vivir"-Afirmó el tal Rutland mientras una veintena de hombres se unían a él para brindarle apoyo.

A pesar de todo, ninguna de las tres chicas se concentró en siquiera intentar escuchar sus palabras, estaban demasiado ocupadas en pensar sobre cómo salir de esta situación como para hacer semejante nimiedad.

"¡Les daré un minuto para que lo analicen!"-Afirmó Rutland haciendo un gesto para los costados, que dos de sus hombres siguieron, movilizándose lentamente hacia los flancos para rodear a las muchachas en silencio.

Él era de los que siempre querían asegurarse la ventaja total en cualquier tipo de situación, incluso ya teniendo el control, superando a sus enemigas en 7 a 1, con mayor poder militar, y con una de ellas herida. Nunca dejaba nada librado al azar.

Si se entregaban solo las apresarían hasta que le dijera dónde estaba Lara, y entonces ejecutaría a las molestias, regresando a la cisne para obtener la recompensa extra que ofreció Black Arrow.

En cambio, si elegían intentar huir o luchar, simplemente les ordenaría a sus dos soldados estratégicamente posicionados que matasen a la eriza y a la mapache. Podría herir a la otra, mientras no usasen fuerza letal, ya que lo único importante era que estuviese viva... así que no importaba que le faltase uno o dos dedos.

Sin embargo, no tomó en cuenta un detalle importantísimo que no tenía forma alguna de conocer o quizás sí lo sabía, pero su manera de actuar no correspondía con poseer ese conocimiento.

Sus pensamientos eran precisos y ruidosos, tanto que no pasaron desapercibidos para Nora, quien lo escuchó sin ningún problema.

"(Son veintiuno contando al líder, nueve a la derecha, nueve a la izquierda, uno acercándose por cada flanco, él en el medio)"-Analizó la cisne, sintiendo las ondas cerebrales de todos los enemigos, al parecer su habilidad estaba evolucionando a medida que la utilizaba. Sin embargo, aun deseaba poder hacer algo más, algo que les daría la ventaja definitiva que tanto necesitaban.

"(¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien en mi cabeza?)"-Se cuestionó Marine en "voz alta" sorprendida, mirando para todos lados con extrañeza.

"(¿P-puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?)"-Preguntó más asombrada, ya que eso era exactamente lo que había deseado poder hacer: comunicarse con sus compañeras sin necesidad de emitir sonido alguno.

"(Yo también estoy escuchando...)"-Comentó Elena en su cabeza como para ver si las otras la oían como ella lo estaba haciendo.

"(¿Acaso nuestras mentes se conectaron?)"-Se preguntó Nora muy confundida, aunque recapacitando en que este no era momento para plantearse esa clase de cosas.

"(Ohhh, puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos mucho más claros, como si fuese un eco)"-Descubrió con diversión la niña a pesar de lo delicado de la situación-"(¡Eco! ¡Ecoooo!)"-Gritó en su mente.

"(¡No es el momento, Marine!)"-Protestaron las otras dos con molestia.

"(Jeje, lo siento)"-Se disculpó rascándose la cabeza.

"(Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos planear algo ¿Elena puedes moverte?)"

"(No tan rápido como antes, pero creo que sí...)"-Contestó testeando un poco su pierna.

"(Bien, escuchen. Este es el plan...)"-Comenzó a explicar mientras el reloj corría.

Los dos hombres de Rutland ya estaban posicionados a los flancos, listos para saltar al lugar indicado y realizar el jaque mate ni bien recibiesen la orden.

"¡Les quedan diez segundos!"-Exclamó el zorro el tiempo faltaba antes del fin. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna-"Tercas hasta el final"-Murmuró para sí mismo, esperando hasta que se cumpliese el tiempo pactado, al menos quería cumplir con eso.

¿Para estar aunque fuese un poco en paz consigo mismo? Es difícil de saber.

"¡Se acabó el tiempo!"-Vociferó en forma de orden, ya que era exactamente lo que el par de mercenarios esperaban para entrar en acción definitivamente.

Saltaron al escucharlo, pasando sobre la cobertura que usaron las chicas, estando más que listos para matarlas sin dudar.

Un par de disparos resonaron en el lugar, todos los soldados sonrieron con satisfacción. Sonrisas que desaparecieron de su rostro al instante siguiente, justo antes de que una andanada de balas se dirigiera hacia ellos sin que la mayoría llegase a reaccionar a tiempo como para poder contestar.

Diez de ellos fueron atrapados por los disparos, mientras que el resto logró escabullirse lo suficiente como para evitar la primera balacera, creyendo ya estar a salvo como para empezar el contraataque. Tarde se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban.

En ese instante repararon en un rifle que había sido arrojado en el medio del aire, y de la eriza que estaba saltando para tomarlo.

Fue en ese breve lapso temporal en el que pudieron analizar todo lo que acaba de pasar en ese mísero momento.

La primera cosa, fue la muerte instantánea de los dos hombres que flanquearon. Inexplicablemente las chicas debieron haber sabía con exactitud lo que iban a hacer, cosa imposible a menos que pudiesen ver a través de las paredes, pudiesen leer la mente o ver el futuro. Sin embargo, eso pasó, aunque ellos no entendían como.

Claramente obtuvieron rifles de los muertos a su alrededor, estaban preparadas para lo que iba a pasar y actuaron acorde a ello. A su vez, decidieron aprovechar ese ínfimo momento incertidumbre para atacar en el momento más indicado, siendo la chica de ojos azules la encargada de enviar una decena de hombres entrenados al infierno en un menos de un segundo.

Mientras pensaban en eso, ya que era lo único que podían hacer en ese lapso de tiempo, la chica alcanzó el arma en el aire, ni siquiera esperando a descender al suelo para apuntarles y jalar del gatillo.

Para el momento en el que su pie tocaba el piso, ya todos frente a ella estaban muertos. Pero no por eso se relajó, la trayectoria de su salto estaba pensada para permitirle rodar y así llegar a una nueva cobertura.

Porqué a pesar del milagro que acababan de realizar, todavía quedaba un agresor en pie. El zorro fue capaz de analizar y reaccionar mucho más rápido que sus hombres, saltando a un lugar seguro ni bien los dos primeros cayeron, evitando todo el contraataque posterior.

"Tengo que admitir que me sorprendieron"-Comentó Rutland desde cobertura con un tono de diversión, incluso cuando era superado po en ese momento-"Acabaron con veinte de mis hombres en un parpadeo"

"No pareces muy sorprendido"-Medio cuestionó Elena con un poco de extrañeza-"Tampoco les advertiste a tus hombres que se cubrieran"-Agregó.

"Si eran tan inútiles como para no reaccionar ante algo así no merecían vivir"-Afirmó buscando algo en el interior de su chaqueta-"Al final esa cisne sí tiene la capacidad de leer la mente"

"¿Lo sabían?"-Preguntó la chica con sorpresa, buscando una abertura para disparar, aunque sin encontrarla.

"Y ahora lo acabo de confirmar"-Dijo sacando una granada-"Puede ser un enorme problemas, así que..."-Prosiguió quitándole la anilla-"¡Directamente la eliminaré!"-Exclamó arrojándola hacia donde estaban cubiertas Marine y Nora.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Es una granada!"-Gritó la eriza en forma de advertencia para sus compañeras.

Sin embargo, aparentemente, nadie llegó a salir antes de la explosión.

Ella solo maldijo al aire al saltar de cobertura con furia en dirección al enemigo.

"¡Eso es! ¡Ven y muere!"-Afirmó incorporándose a gran velocidad y disparándole sin miramiento alguno.

La chica notó esto demasiado tarde, por eso, aunque intentó esquivarlo no llegó a hacerlo, la bala le impactó la pistola que tenía en la mano, volándola sin más.

El zorro prosiguió con sus disparos, los cuales no llegaron a destino, el dolor en la pierna de la muchacha la venció, provocando que cayera derribada al suelo y, de milagro, continuase con vida.

Obviamente, esto solo pudo alargar su supervivencia solo uno o dos segundos, ya que el enemigo se preparó para ejecutarla en ese instante.

Pero antes de pudiese hacerlo, fue capaz de percibir algo a un costado, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, evitando que el cuchillo que voló hacia él le atravesase el cuello. Aunque recibiendo un leve corte de este, siguió su trayectoria.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio la vuelta, decidido a gatillar contra quien lo había atacado, encontrando a nadie más que Nora allí. Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a matarla.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, su arma fue impactada por un potente chorro de agua, lo que lo obligó a soltarla, justo antes de que el mismo líquido tomase forma de látigo, golpeándolo directo en la cara con este.

Sin siquiera plantearse frenar, la mapache responsable de esto, volvió a ordenar el ataque, impactando de nueva cuenta al zorro. Repitiendo el proceso varias veces cada vez con mayor intensidad.

A pesar de que su libertad le fue arrebatada por estas veloces arremetidas, Rutland decidió no quedarse ahí por siempre para que lo derrotaran tres pendejas. Por ende reaccionó para recuperar terreno.

En el leve segundo de respiro que le daban los ataques, aguantó el último choque y se agachó para esquivar el siguiente. Aprovechando su nueva postura para descargar un gancho en el mentón de la cisne que estaba por agredirlo, derribándola al instante.

Ahí decidió desenfundar su cuchillo y no dudó en utilizarlo con la intención de apuñalar a la niña, quien ya no disponía de tiempo para esquivarlo.

Un hilo de sangre salió despedido en el aire de entremedio de los dos, siendo la muchachita la que tenía un rostro marcado por el dolor.

"¡Marine!"-Exclamó Elena con preocupación al lograr levantarse con dificultad.

Sin embargo, Rutland bien sabía que su agresión no se había podido concretar del todo.

Con enorme velocidad, la mapache pudo colocar el agua frente a ella justo en la trayectoria de la navaja, formando una especie de escudo que detuvo un poco la inercia de la arremetida, no llegando a frenar todo su avance, pero sí evitando una herida letal.

Aun así, la punta del arma blanca se incrustó en el estómago de la niña, aunque fuesen meros centímetros el dolor era prácticamente insoportable.

Para deshacerse de ello, cargó su puño, manteniendo la barrera para seguir deteniendo la navaja. Intentando descargar su nudillo contra la cara del enemigo.

Pero este bloqueó el golpe y le contestó con una veloz patada a la cabeza, derribándola a un costado, aunque ella pudo mantener el cuchillo atrapado, por lo que lo obligó a soltarlo al instante.

Percibió peligro a su espalda, de reojo captó que Nora estaba a punto de apuñalarlo, así que pensó rápido. Tomó algo que tenía bajo su chaqueta e hizo un movimiento lateral con ello.

La cisne se vio impactada directo en la cabeza y derribada por ello. El zorro había sacado una especie de bastón triple desplegable que utilizó para atacarla.

Entonces no tardó ni un segundo en saltar en dirección a Elena, quien estaba intentando recuperar su pistola. En ese momento vio a su enemigo, apunto de atacarla con ferocidad, por lo que no dudó en evadir la agresión hacia un costado, preparándose para un contraataque rápido.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que la primera agresión no fuese más que una finta, siendo el verdadero ataque el que estaba por llegarle directo a la cadera.

La eriza no pudo detenerlo, aunque sí pudo evitar verse derribada por el impacto, poniendo las piernas firmes a pesar del dolor. Aprovechando ese instante para apresar con fuerza el bastó entre su brazo y su cuerpo.

"¡Suéltalo!"-Ordenó Rutland intentando liberar su arma.

"¡No pienso hacerlo!"-Contrarió ella con una sonrisa burlona, reafirmando su nuevo control de la situación-"¡Marine! ¡Nora! ¡Acábelo!"-Indicó para sus compañeras, quienes ya lograron recuperarse de los impactos anteriores y se dirigían hacia el enemigo con una navaja en sus manos.

Este vio venir perfectamente la agresión, pero no se preocupó por ello, al contrario, sonrió ante los fútiles intentos de las muchas por evitar lo inevitable. Así que accionó una especie de interruptor en la parte baja de su arma. Elena se preguntó acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, al menos, hasta que un fuerte dolor punzante golpeó su sistema nervioso de forma totalmente inesperada.

Este provenía de su cintura y brazo derecho, no tardó en decidirse a examinar esa zona, comprendiendo al instante la razón de su dolor, mientras varias gotas de su sangre caían al suelo, atraídas por la gravedad.

El bastón tenía cuchillas ocultas en la punta, y estas fueron las que la dañaron al ser liberadas. El zorro aprovechó la confusión de su oponente y su dolor, para ganar impulso con su arma, derribando a la chica, justo antes de que el otro par llegase hasta él.

Ahora ya libre, pudo frenar las dos arremetidas con bastantes inconvenientes, aunque al mismo tiempo, aunque las agresiones hacia él no se detuvieron así, ya que ellas empezaron a lanzarle tajos lo más rápido que podían. Él solo bloqueó todos con algo de dificultad, mientras se preparaba para su propio contraataque.

Por la postura a la que se vio arrastrado durante la defensa, quedó obligado a impactarlas a cada una con la parte de atrás del bastón, la que no tenía puntas filosas, por ende solo pudo llegar a derribarlas, cosa que no le gustó para nada, por ende se alistó para pasar a lo letal.

Eligió concentrarse en la mapache como su primer objeto, así que se arrojó sobre ella, listo para atravesarla con la punta de su ahora lanza.

La niña lo vio aproximarse ya demasiado tarde, no tenía arma alguna, no había agua a su alrededor, y bien sabía que no iba a llegar a esquivarlo, por ende todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, esperando la cuchilla que le daría fin. La cual nunca llegó...

Abrió los ojos, y vio a Elena dándole un potente puñetazo a Rutland en la cara, continuando con un combo de aun más fuertes arremetidas, sin pensar en detenerse, terminando por darle una poderosa patada en el pecho, tirándolo de espaldas a varios metros.

Marine y Nora llegaron a levantarse para ese momento.

"¡Ahora tenemos que...!"-Comenzó a ordenar, claramente con la intención de acabar con el enemigo de una vez por todas, pero una horrible sensación la hizo detenerse.

La cisne también la sintió, debido a sus habilidades de telepatía, pudo anticipar el enorme peligro que se cernía sobre ellas.

"¡A CUBIERTO!"-Exclamaron las dos muchachas con algo de terror en sus voces. La de cabello oscuro se arrojó tras una columna. En cambio, la de pelaje amarillo, a pesar de sus profundas heridas, tuvo primero que tomar de la mano a la niña y lograr ponerse en cobertura las dos.

Milésimas de segundo después, una lluvia de balas cruzó la zona donde ellas estaban hacía unos meros instantes, tal y como habían predicho.

Ellas decidieron quedarse en un lugar seguro de nueva cuenta hasta no obtener suficiente información de la nueva situación, que parecía estar complicándose de nueva cuenta.

En ese instante, un par de figuras se dejaron caer junto al derribado zorro luego de que la balacera cesara.

La que era una canario de plumaje amarillento lo ayudó a levantarse mientras el que era un puma de pelaje oscuro los cubría a ambos.

"¡Parece que se han dado vuelta las tablas nuevamente!"-Rió Rutland al incorporarse-"¡Ahora estamos 3 contra 3!"-Exclamó con bastante sadismo audible en su voz.

El panorama para las chicas estaba empeorando cada vez más. Además de la suma de otro dúo de enemigos; el golpe en la cabeza que había recibido Nora le abrió una profunda herida, que no dejaba de sangrarle, quedándole medio rostro manchado por esta; la punzada en el estómago de Marine seguía abierta y continuaba doliéndole, provocándole una pérdida pequeña pero constante de sangre; Elena, a su vez, todavía tenía la herida en la pantorrilla y los profundos cortes en los brazos y la cintura, que afectaban enormemente su movilidad.

La situación se les estaba yendo al diablo rápidamente.

* * *

><p><em>-Jungla, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 12:20 pm.<em>

Mientras sus amigas estaban luchando ferozmente entre la vida y la muerte, el erizo naranja aun seguía caminando con tranquilidad por el bosque, ya casi habiendo dado la vuelta a la pequeña isla, sin encontrar diversión alguna en su pequeño viaje.

Entonces fue que sus agudos oídos captaron algo similar a disparos en la lejanía.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?"-Se cuestionó, solo para luego de volver a escucharlo varias veces-"¡Esto no puede ser bueno! ¡Tengo que...!"-Empezó a afirmar para sí mismo listo para salir a la carrera, justo antes de verse interrumpido de una forma por demás brusca.

De manera repentina, se vio tomado de uno de sus brazos, y antes de poder siquiera reaccionar se encontró siendo levantado en el aire y estrellado contra el suelo con fuerza por una figura que no llegó a identificar.

Estuvo a punto de protestar con un grito, pero ni bien abrió la boca para hacerlo, sintió el frío acero de una pistola directo en su garganta.

Antes de que el chico pudiese siquiera pensar en hacer algo, su agresor jaló el gatillo, y le disparó.

"Blanco eliminado"-Comentó para sí mismo el atacante, dejando el cuerpo del erizo tumbado en el frío piso mientras él se iba en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

><p><em>-Nora: Eso fue corto...<em>

_-Elena: Aparentemente quería mantener la tensión argumental o algo así..._

_-Marine: ¿Donde está el resto?_

_-Elena: No sé, pero como en el capítulo estaremos solo nosotras._

_-Nora: Así que tendremos que dar las gracias solas... voy yo entonces._

_-Elena: Adelante._

_-Marine: ¡Yo daré las gracias secundarias!_

_-Nora: Bueno, entonces quiero darles las gracias por el Review a: _**Master the Hedgehog**_, y si, es algo que hay que aprender para sobrevivir. En realidad es en la pantorrilla, duele mucho más. Y si alguien me da miedo entre todos es Elena, no sabría decir porqué..._

_-Elena: ¿Eh?_

_-Nora: Nada..._

_-Marine: ¡Bueno, ahora yo les daré la gracias a los que han leído esta historia y dejaron Reviews antes: a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, a _**Ghost-Kurai**_, a _**Kira-Writer**_, a _**Andrea and **_**Naturberd**__, __a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a __**NoahTheHedgehog**__!_

_-Elena: Eso sería todo por ahora._

_-Marine, Nora y Elena (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	17. Tres veces tres

_A Chaos Journey_

_Capítulo 17: Siguiendo el Mapa, Parte 6: Tres veces tres._

_-Plaza Central, Isla de Chang Vang, Adabat. 10 de octubre. 12:30 pm._

La situación se les estaba yendo totalmente de la mano a las muchachas. Luego de haber sobrevivido de milagro fueron atacadas por este tal Rutland y una veintena de sus hombres. En ese instante pudieron crear otro milagro, acabando con todos acorralando al zorro, y ahora ocurrió esto, Elena solo los vio un instante, pero esa ojeada fue más que suficiente para determinar que este par de sujetos que acababan de llegar no era mercenarios comunes como las decenas que había asesinado minutos antes.

Para colmo, cada una de ellas tenía serios daños en el cuerpo que perjudicarían en demasía su desempeño en la, ya de por sí, difícil batalla venidera. Nora tenía la cabeza sangrándole tanto que no tenía forma de limpiarla sin que al instante volviese a salirle más; Marine había recibido una puntada superficial en el estómago, pero el dolor de esta era insoportable y la sangre salía peligrosamente rápido; Elena, por su parte, recibió un disparo en la pantorrilla izquierda que afectaba su movilidad, y un profundo corte tanto en el brazo derecho como en la cadera.

Y ya para terminar de sellar el trato, ninguna de ellas contaba con arma de fuego alguna, cosas de las que sus oponentes no prescindían.

"(Estamos bien jodidas)"-Afirmó la eriza intentando encontrar una forma de salir de esto.

"(¿Y ahora qué hacemos?)"-Cuestionó la mapache agarrándose el vientre con una expresión de dolor.

"(No lo sé, estamos entre la espada y la pared)"-Dijo la cisne limpiándose la sangre de la frente.

La chica de pelaje amarillo, entendió que solo había una forma de salir de esta situación, tendría que acabar con los tres ella sola usando toda su habilidad, no podía arriesgar a sus amigas en ese estado.

La de cabello negro y la de pelaje marrón escucharon esos pensamientos, debido a sus mentes seguían perfectamente conectadas, por ende esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para ninguna, quienes ya estaban formulando ondas cerebrales con respecto a eso. Al menos hasta que Nora captó otra voces mentales, que a su vez fueron transmitidas a sus compañeras, quienes lo comprendieron al instante. El dúo de recién llegados se estaban arrojando sobre ellas sin miramiento alguno, con sus armas en mano listas para usarlas.

Elena sabía lo que tenía que hacer para poder salir de aquí con vida, por ende decidió cambiar su faceta de nuevo, la cual había utilizado antes. Lo único que hacía era activar su instinto de supervivencia, el que tenían todos en su familia, después de todo siempre habían sido guerreros, así que ella no era la excepción, no pensaba morir aquí, ni permitiría que sus amigas lo hicieran.

"(Elena...)"-Fue todo lo que pudo pensar la cisne al ver la tétrica expresión de su compañera, quien claramente ya no era ella misma, en su mente solo había un pensamiento claro: "Sobrevivir, a cualquier costo"

Sin más, simplemente desapareció la vista de ambas. No le importaban sus heridas, bien sabía que si perdía tiempo siquiera preocupándose por ello, no iban a salir con vida de allí, por ende, solo dejó de pensar en el dolor que sentía, fingiendo que no existía.

Faraj y Zarr seguían corriendo hacia su cobertura, bien sabían que ella no contaban con ningún tipo de arma, por ende no tuvieron ninguna duda para arrojarse, ya seguros de su victoria, todo lo que tendrían que hacer sería saltar por sobre sus cabezas, apuntar y disparar, nada del otro mundo, una acción que ya realizaron cientos de veces antes, como mercenarios de carrera siempre cumplían sus órdenes al pie de la letra, y esta no sería la excepción.

Por contra la eriza no pensaba permitir que ello sucediese, y el par lo entendió al captar de reojo un par de puños dirigiéndose hacia sus cabezas.

Sin poder reaccionar, ambos fueron impactados por el dorso de sus manos, siendo derribados al suelo debido a la gran velocidad puesta en las acciones de la chica, quien los había rodeado y atacado en menos de unos cuantos segundos.

Así como así, Elena les tomó las armas a ambos mientras caían, quedándose con estas y preparándose para dispararles con la intención de terminar con esto de una buena vez, antes de que incluso llegasen a caer ya estaba lista para dispararles, sin dudas en su rostro, solo con deseo de vivir, incluso a costa de la vida de otros.

Pero no contaba con un ataque por la espalda, creyó que Rutland tardaría más tiempo para acomodarse, pero fue capaz de notar como la sombra de este se proyectaba sobre la suya, pudiendo dar un paso al costado antes de que el filoso bastón la golpease, preparándose para el contraataque, sin verse venir el siguiente movimiento.

Repentinamente su agresor levantó su arma, impactando los rifles que la chica portaba, provocando que los soltara y estos terminasen girando en el aire, dejándola indefensa ante las próximas arremetidas que seguro estaban por llegar.

El zorro intentó cortarla de nueva cuenta con su especie de lanza, con la intención de que retrocediese lo suficiente para poder ser él quien tomase algunas de las herramienta que se encontraban volando sobre sus cabezas durante ese mismo instante, al hacerlo recibiría la ventaja definitiva con la que la mataría de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, ella notó sus intenciones, después de todo, su mente todavía estaba conectada con la de Nora, por ende todo lo que esta escuchase se convertía en un eco que resonaba en su cerebro con claridad.

Fue por esto que solo retrocedió un leve paso, para así esquivar el ataque por lo justo, lista para no volver a tener que hacerlo otra vez. Preparó su pierna herida, levantándola y flexionándola, prefirió apoyarse en la sana antes que en esa para no exigirle demasiado, no sabía bien cuanto tiempo le duraría, pero tenía que alargarlo todo lo que pudiese.

No esperando para nada, descargó el píe en dirección al pecho del enemigo, quien se lo vió venir desde antes, por lo que se cubrió instintivamente con su bastón, evitando así el impacto directo contra su cuerpo, aunque no por eso soportando la inercia lo suficiente como para evitar ser empujado bastante.

La eriza vio su ventana de oportunidad, por ende alzó la mano, intentando tomar una de las armas. Pero Rutland no pensaba permitírselo, en su posición no sería capaz de atraparlas él, por ende, lo que tenía que hacer era que al menos ella no pudiese obtenerlas, de otra manera su desventaja sería demasiada, por ende no dudó en utilizar su arma con un movimiento circular, impactando el par de rifles, sacándolos a volar hacia un costado, demasiado lejos. Elena se dio cuenta que correr en esa dirección la dejaría expuesta a su enemigo, por ende no podría correr ese riesgo. En ese instante, recordó un detalle que captó de reojo mientras se arrojaba hacia ellos, por ende no podía perder el tiempo en plantear si lo que vio era correcto o no, por lo que solo dio un salto al costado, esquivando la agresión por un pelo, aunque quedando indefensa para la que obviamente le seguiría, pero ya sabía que esto sería así, por ende también predijo que podría detenerlo.

Usando su pie pateó una especie de palo de bambú de un largo aceptable, tomándolo con las manos, y utilizándolo para bloquear el ataque del oponente.

Ninguno de los dos siguió, por ende comenzaron a intercambiar golpes con el par de herramientas a gran velocidad.

"(¡Maldición! ¡Es un arma improvisada! ¿Por qué no puedo...!)"-Se cuestionaba Rutland a sí mismo ante su imposibilidad para romper la guardia de la muchacha, incluso contra una simple vara que recogió del suelo, por ende solo apretó los dientes y embistió con más fuerza.

"(¡Rayos! ¡Por favor cuerpo mío! ¡Aguanta hasta que termine con esto!)"-Prácticamente rogó Elena mientras luchaba con todo lo que tenía para evitar que su pierna cediese, aguantando a su vez el dolor proveniente de su cintura y brazo derecho como mejor podía.

Todo el choque entre ellos no había alcanzado el medio segundo de duración total, por ende recién para ese instante el otro par de mercenarios lograba estarse incorporando luego de aquellos sorpresivos impactos que recibieron de parte de la eriza.

Ninguno llegó a divisar su arma en las cercanías, por ende dejaron de pensar en ellas, preparándose para interferir en el intercambio de ataques que se producía en el centro del Mercado. Pero había cierto par que no pensaba dejar que eso pasase.

Sin esperar o replantearse nada, el dúo de chicas atacó. Marine usó un potente chorro de agua para impactar la pistola en la mano de Zarr, obligándolo a soltarla. No dudando en darle un potente puñetazo en la cara antes de que llegase a reaccionar. Nora en cambio, pateó el arma de Faraj sin más, no podía arriesgarse a entrar en un forcejeo en el que tendría la desventaja, además de que no sabía cómo usar eso, por ende lo mejor sería eliminarla de la ecuación de una vez. Siguiendo a eso un fuerte golpe doble en la nuca sin aviso ningún tipo de aviso previo.

La mapache pensó que con ese impacto había ganado tiempo suficiente como para llegar a tocar el suelo y acomodarse para continuar con su ataque, sin embargo, no calculó que su enemigo pudiese ser tan resistente como para aguantarlo y recuperarse antes de que ella pudiese poner un pie en el suelo.

"¡Pendeja de mierda!"-Exclamó el puma afirmando las piernas resistiendo así la inercia, recuperando la compostura y preparando su puño para el contraataque.

Llegó a ver el intento de agresión, pero su posición era totalmente desfavorable para cubrirse, por ende tendría que pensar rápido, muy rápido.

Había recuperado el agua bajo su control luego se usarla como látigo, en menos de un segundo la comprimió en una especie de chorro, el cual dirigió hacia la tierra. Esto le funcionó como propulsión, elevando su cuerpo lo suficiente como para llegar a esquivar el ataque por un pelo, ganando ahora una posición ventajosa como para incrustar su pierna directo en la cara de su oponente.

Zarr se tomó el rostro debido al dolor, pero no retrocedió por ello, todo lo contrario, su determinación a no hacerlo se incrementó, y la niña entendió que quedó en una posición aun peor. El chico la tomó de la pierna con fuerza, momento en el que entendió que lo próximo le iba a doler, bastante.

Sin más, él la pasó por sobre su cabeza violentamente, solo para estrellarla de frente contra el suelo, sin miramiento alguno. Ella no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, pero él no estaba satisfecho con eso, lo había atacado dos veces, y por eso tenía que pagar caro. Sin soltarla, hizo un giro rápido con su brazo antes de soltarla, lanzándola contra una pared, incrustándola allí de espaldas.

Por eso no sería todo, no podría ser todo, tendría que pagarle más, tendría que sentirlo más, fue por eso que desenfundó su cuchillo en vez de ir por su pistola, y fue por eso que se arrojó sobre ella sin piedad y sin pensar.

La muchachita notó que no tendría posibilidad de esquivar esa agresión, por ende ya desde antes de ser golpeada se preparó para algo así, guardando poco más de una gotita de agua del chorro que usó segundos antes, sabía que le vendría bien más pronto de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, por ende no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡Te despellejaré!"-Exclamó con clara ira alzando su navaja con una clara intención de matarla, pero ella no se lo permitiría ni por chiste.

Sin más le indicó con su dedo a esa bolita de líquido que tomase parte en la acción, dirigiéndose como una bala hacia el enemigo, estrellándose con fuerza en directo en el ojo del puma, quien no solo no se lo esperaba, sino que tampoco lo vio venir, por ende no pudo evitar que le golpease la córnea.

Él soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, ya que la potencia del impacto fue suficiente como para lastimar bastante tan vital órgano, obligándolo a agarrarse la cuenca, soltando el cuchillo por inercia.

Esta fue la oportunidad de Marine.

Se incorporó velozmente, con su mano abierta a un costado, reuniendo toda el agua embasada a su alrededor en su palma, concentró todo lo que pudo juntar y envolvió su puño con ello, dirigiéndose lo más rápido que pudo hacia su enemigo.

Él apenas podía siquiera abrir un poco el párpado derecho, por ende apenas fue capaz de verla venir para el momento en el que la tenía justo enfrente.

Ella no dudó, sin esperar le incrustó su nudillo recubierto con esa esfera transparente hecha de líquido con toda su fuerza en el estómago. Lo próximo que paso fue evidente, el puma salió despedido hacia atrás, arrastrado por compresión acuosa que la niña liberó de la compresión en ese mismo instante.

Se llevó consigo un par de puestos del mercado, siendo arrojado fuera de este, solo para terminar estrellado contra la primera pared con la que se topó.

La mapache se agarró el vientre formando una expresión de claro dolor en su rostro, la punzada aun le seguía doliendo, y con tanto esfuerzo y movimiento no dejó de sangrar. Esto fue lo que le confirmó que no podía darse el lujo de alargar las cosas mucho mas, de otro modo terminaría desmayándose.

Tomó el cuchillo que su enemigo soltó y encaró hacia él.

* * *

><p>La cisne, por su parte, cometió el mismo error que su camarada, subestimó la resistencia de su oponente, y lo pagó caro. Faraj cayó al suelo, pudiendo detener el impacto con sus manos, aprovechando para así dar un giro con su cuerpo, incrustándole el tobillo en el mentón de improvisto y con gran fuerza.<p>

Nora apretó los dientes e intentó mantenerse en pie con dificultad, el golpe fue suficiente como para hacerle saltar el cerebro, viendo todo doble aun luego de afirmarse en el suelo mientras la canario se incorporaba de un salto.

Pero a pesar de todo, y contra lo que cabría esperar de un suceso así, esto no le presentó gran problema a la hora de esquivar el siguiente ataque en forma de puñetazo que fue dirigido a su rostro. Pudo predecir ese movimiento gracias a su más que útil habilidad, aun no tenía total control sobre ella, pero no podía negar que era de gran ayuda en los peores momentos.

Al evadir, ladeó un poco su cuerpo, preparándose para el contraataque rápido, en forma de un gancho derecho en la mandíbula de su enemiga, haciéndola retroceder un paso que incidiría mucho en lo que estaba por venir.

Sin pensar en detenerse allí, descargó de nueva cuenta un puñetazo más. Aprovechando el instante ganado para barrerle las piernas, quitándole toda estabilidad, incrustándole posteriormente un codazo en el pecho, estrellándola contra el suelo de forma brusca.

Se dio un instante para respirar, limpiándose la sangre que le chorreaba hasta el ojo derecho, impidiendo la visión parcial. Sin embargo, olvidó un detalle muy importante que no debe hacerse durante un enfrentamiento, y ese era distraerse, aunque fuese un mísero segundo. Faraj sonrió al notarlo, poniéndose en posición rápido y golpeándole los pies de una patada.

La muchacha de cabello negro no pudo notarlo antes de encontrarse volando a sí misma, a punto de caer de espaldas. Fue por eso que tampoco estaba preparada para la especie de llave que la canario le hizo, subiéndose sobre ella, inmovilizándole las manos con las piernas. Nora intentó soltarse con su cuerpo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para desestabilizar a su enemiga, la cual rió con algo de sadismo justo antes de darle un puñetazo directo en el rostro.

"¿Te crees muy dura?"-Cuestionó ella justo antes de volver a golpear, esta vez con la otra mano-"¿Crees que puedes atacarme y salir indemne por eso?"-Siguió gritando mientras la golpeaba intercaladamente.

Cada puño impactaba directo en el rostro de la indefensa chica, desfigurándolo con cada uno de estos, ella ya había escupido casi toda la sangre que podía, mientras Faraj se daba un leve descanso para regocijarse.

"Tus golpes son débiles..."-Se burló la cisne sonriendo y volteando a verla-"... se nota que eres diestra pero ni con la derecha eres lo bastante fuerte"

"¿Quien...?"-Comenzó a protestar apretando los dientes-"¿Quien te crees que eres!"-Exclamó furiosa tomándole el cuello con ambas manos, empezando a ahorcarla sin piedad-"¡Piensas que eres muy genial? ¡Pedazo de puta!"-Vociferaba aumentado la presión que ejercía, sin darse cuenta de que eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

Antes de que cualquier tipo de advertencia fuese emitida, Nora simplemente le mordió la mano derecha, poniendo toda la fuerza de su mandíbula en eso. Faraj lo primero que pudo hacer fue soltar un alarido de dolor ante tan inesperado ataque. Ella le estaba clavando los dientes, tan profundo como podía, desgarrándole la piel de a poco, probando el gusto de su sangre a medida que esta brotaba de los cortes.

"¡Suéltame mierda!"-Gritó intentando zafar su mano, empezando a darle golpes en la cabeza con toda la potencia que podía imprimir en estos, casi con desesperación.

Al perder la calma del todo, el peso que estaba puesto para retener a su enemiga se dispersó demasiado, siendo el momento más que aprovechado. Nora lo había buscado, tenía que zafarse de eso, o no podría contraatacar, así que intentando superar el límite de su habilidad indagó más profundo en la mente de la canario, buscando las palabras exactas para provocar los efectos deseados en su actitud. Con ello logrado, puso en marcha la etapa final del plan, levantando las piernas, pudiendo usar así sus rodillas en la espalda de su oponente mientras le soltaba la mano, ejerciendo suficiente presión para derribarla de cara al suelo, en tanto ella se paraba con giro invertido.

Ya libre giró, lista para terminar con esto definitivamente.

* * *

><p>Elena estaba en su límite, la batalla había salido del mercado, transcurriendo en varias zonas del pueblo, en constante movimiento, las heridas cada vez le dolían más, le costaba seguir el tan intenso ritmo del intercambio de agresiones entre ambos. La sangre seguía brotando de sus lastimaduras periódicamente, las cuales, por más que lo intentasen, no podían cerrarse debido a que ella no podía tener un solo instante de paz, con claridad veía las intenciones de su oponente. Ya que Rutland hacía esto con perfecta consciencia, el hecho de trasladar la acción de forma ininterrumpida era un notorio plan para arrojar el cuerpo de la muchacha hasta el borde de su resistencia, los cortes y el disparo se veían a simple vista y cualquiera notaría su respiración entrecortada, por ende decidió cansarla hasta el momento de quiebre. Y este no tardó en llegar.<p>

La eriza regresó al suelo luego de un salto, y fue allí que lo entendió, como un silencioso pero certero y continuo susurro le estaba indicando, que su cuerpo ya había rebasado el límite de su vitalidad. Su pierna izquierda cedió, aguantó lo mejor que pudo, pero en el final, no deja de ser una articulación de un cuerpo mortal, que tiene una capacidad total que se vio superada por la pérdida de sangre y el constante movimiento.

"(¡No! ¡Yo...! ¡Todavía puedo seguir! ¡Todavía puedo luchar!)"-Se decía a sí misma intentando levantarse, en vano, terminando postrada de rodillas ante el enemigo, quien solo la miraba hacia abajo con aires de superioridad.

Al notarlo, intentó levantar el arma improvisada que tenía a su disposición, pero no pudo, el brazo derecho tampoco le respondía este también había llegado al límite.

"Luchaste bien, eso debo reconocerlo, acabaste con todos los hombres que desembarcaron..."-Afirmó tocando un botón de una especie de reloj que portaba en la muñeca-"... pero un nuevo grupo llegará en pocos minutos, tus esfuerzos fueron en vano"-Continuó, ya pasando a un tono burlón.

Sin embargo, ella no lo escuchaba, todas las células de su cabeza estaban trabajando para intentar encontrar un método para salir de este nuevo predicamento, pero no lo había.

"Cuando encontremos al resto de su grupo nuestro trabajo aquí habrá terminando"-Explicó alistando su bastón-"Pero tú no estarás para verlo"

"(Quizás, no sería tan malo morir así... después de todo, es una muerte de guerrero... como la que mi familia acostumbra tener...)"-Se planteó con resignación-"(_Papa_… _mama_… _frère_… _Nathan_… _pardonnez-moi_… _J'étais trop faible_… (Papá... mamá... hermano... Nathan... perdónenme... fui demasiado débil...))"

* * *

><p>Marine se lanzó, cuchillo en mano, dispuesta a acabar con el enemigo de una vez por todas, luego de semejante golpe debería estar lo suficientemente atontado como para no llegar a reaccionar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, ella no se preocupó por su herida, todavía no disponía del tiempo como para hacerlo.<p>

Iba a matarlo, tenía que hacerlo, de otra forma no podría sobrevivir. Tenía que matar para vivir, no le gustaba para nada, ella no era una persona así, pero no existía otra manera, era su única opción, e iba a tomarla. Por sí misma y por sus camaradas.

Preparó la navaja con la intención de hundirla en el cuello del puma, quien no estaba ni de lejos tan descolocado como ella creyó. Justo antes del impacto mortal, Zarr la atrapó por la muñeca, deteniendo su avance al instante.

"Fallaste"-Fue todo el que comentó burlonamente, solo para después darle un potente cabezazo en la frente, haciéndola soltar el arma y derribándola en el suelo-"¡Ahora muere!"-Exclamó al tomar el cuchillo, listo para apuñalarla sin piedad, justo como ella iba a hacer instantes antes.

La mapache, para ese momento, todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos, su cerebro intentaba crear alguna manera de salir de tan desesperante situación, pero no hubo manera de encontrar salida. No sentía gota alguna a su alrededor, no llegaría a mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo para interceptar la agresión a tiempo. No había forma de evitarlo. En ese solo instante, vio toda su corta vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Los cuales simplemente cerró, esperando el golpe final.

* * *

><p>Nora se dio la vuelta, tenía que terminar con esto ahora, bien lo sabía, su enemiga era peligrosa, por ende no podía darle ni un segundo de ventaja para que se recuperase. Pero fue en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de que un segundo era demasiado tiempo. Ya que Faraj no necesitó ni eso para volver a incorporarse y alistarse para el ataque.<p>

Lo primero que llegó a ver, fue la planta de un pie, que se incrustó directo en su pecho, sacándola volando varios metros, derribándola de espaldas al suelo antes de llegar a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Hija de puta!"-Vociferó sacando un extraño tubo de metal de su cinturón, el cual equipó en su muñeca derecha-"¡Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste!"-Exclamó apuntándole con ese instrumento.

Fue recién para cuando se incorporó siquiera un poco que llegó a entender que eso no era sino un lanzagranadas listo para disparar. Ella todavía estaba sentada, por ende su postura no era la necesaria como para esquivar a tiempo, por más que lo estaba intentando bien sabía que no llegaría a hacerlo. Pero eso no la detenía para intentarlo, después de todo eso era causado por el instinto de supervivencia, el cual intentaría sobrevivir a cualquier costo, sin importa que fuese imposible, como en ese momento.

Faraj solo gatilló.

* * *

><p>En ese instante ella, resignada, esperó la lanza que terminaría de una vez con su vida. Lo primero que sabía que escucharía sería el filo atravesando su pecho para llegar hasta el corazón de una sola embestida. Pero lo que escuchó fue un par de poderosos estruendos salidos de la nada, seguido de un notorio sonido de caída a su lado.<p>

La curiosidad la llamó a abrir los ojos, notando que el enemigo ya no estaba frente a ella, sino tirado a un costado. Pero antes de poder preguntarse sobre lo que había ocurrido allí mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, una voz a su espalda se lo contestó.

"¿Estás bien, Elena?"-Fue lo que escuchó, no tardando en reconocer a la emisora de esas palabras.

"¡Lara!"-Exclamó con euforia al reconocer a su salvadora.

"Disculpa la tardanza"-Comentó acercándose a ella-"Los lugareños que corrían por el bosque nos informaron de lo que pasó, así que..."-Continuó explicando, antes de verse forzada a dar un salto hacia atrás, debido al repentino ataque de parte del zorro que supuestamente debería estar muerto ya.

Este comenzó a arrojarle varias arremetidas con su bastón, impidiéndole el contraataque con sus pistolas gemelas, las cuales parecían ser el objetivo directo de su atacante. Quien le sacó volando una de estas de un potente golpe.

La eriza intentó encontrar un hueco para disparar, pero al creer que lo tenía se dio cuenta que fue algo dejado adrede por el enemigo, para quitársela de la mano al instante.

Al hacerlo, cesó en sus agresiones, permitiéndole a ella retroceder, tomándose la palma que se le había cortado hace un instante.

"¿Cómo es que estás vivo?"-Preguntó apretando los dientes con fuerza.

"Chaleco antibalas, debiste haber apuntado a la cabeza"-Explicó de forma burlona dándose un leve golpe en el pecho-"Te mueves bien, Lara"-Afirmó Rutland con una sonrisa burlona cruzando su rostro.

"¿Acaso nos conocemos?"-Cuestionó algo extrañada.

"Puede decirse así"

* * *

><p>La pequeña estaba temblando, bien sabía que lo le esperaba, y no era algo que le gustase. La aterraba, no podría negarlo, tenía miedo...<p>

"Oye, capitana, ya puedes abrir los ojos..."-Le afirmó una voz bastante cálida, ella conocía esa voz, aunque nunca la había escuchado de esa forma, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos.

"Nathan..."-Comentó por lo bajo, sorprendida aunque exhausta.

"No te preocupes"-Le dijo sonriendo-"Descansa mientras yo lo derroto"

* * *

><p>La explosión no se hizo esperar, el cuerpo de la cisne fue cubierto por una gran nube de humo causada por el proyectil que disparó la canario, quien solo empezó a reír sonoramente.<p>

"¡Te lo merecías!"-Gritó casi con euforia mirando la cortina de polvo.

Sin embargo, la felicidad junto con la sonrisa se le borraron de un plumazo cuando se dispersó la humareda por completo.

Frente a Nora se encontraba una gata de color lila, quien había detenido el impulso de la explosión con su palma, la cual estaba algo chamuscada y echaba humo, pero no tenía prácticamente herida alguna.

"¡Blaze!"-La reconoció la cisne.

"Parece que llegué en el momento justo"

* * *

><p><em>-Nicolás: Puf, al fin...<em>

_-Elena: Ya era hora._

_-Nicolás: Disculpen, pero es que tuve mucho trabajo, es por eso que este capítulo se retrasó mucho..._

_-Lara: Si, como no._

_-Nathan: Aunque fue un retraso leve, comparado a otros..._

_-Nora: Sigue siendo un retraso._

_-Nicolás: *Suspira* Como sea, les aclaro que las "últimas palabras" de Elena, son dichas en francés (Uno no demasiado bueno, todo cabe aclararlo, pero en teoría ella lo habla muy fluido… en teoría…)._

_-Blaze: No hagamos esto más largo de lo que ya es..._

_-Nicolás; Bien, entonces yo paso a darle las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Kira-Writer**_ ¡Pues me alegra saber que lo conseguí!; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, esperemos que sigas así, jeje. Terminaron mucho peor, pero ahora parecen estar bien… por ahora. Sí, pero en la piel, no directamente dentro de la boca, hay que tener en cuenta eso también; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, esas cosas pasan, jeje. Y yo también me lo pregunto. Pues ¿Quién sabe?_

_-Marine: Mientras que yo les daré las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Ghost-Kurai**_, a _**Andrea and **_**Naturberd**__, __a _**Kyle the Fox**_, a _**Manofftifa**_ y a __**NoahTheHedgehog**__!_

_-Elena: ¡Eso sería todo por ahora!_

_-Blaze, Marine, Elena, Nathan, Lara, Nora y Nicolás (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
